Overlord Gothic Section Three
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Book Four of the Overlord Gothic series. Warnings for sex, nudity, violence and naughty worlds and deeds. In this book the Overlord is returned to life and decides to try and cut the links to his past. Failing to do this he undertakes a desperate plan while tying up a few lose ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Overlord Gothic. Book Four. Part One. **

**The Ruins Of The Dark City. **

Gnarl the oldest and wisest of the minions moved slowly through the rubble that had once been the sight of a mighty city. A city that had been raised in the name of evil.

But this wasn't just any dark city.. It had been a seat of power. A bastion of darkness that those who followed evil could only aspire to emulate.

More than that it had been home to not only the most powerful Overlord ever but also the most successful. His Dark Domain had been the largest ever seen it had also been the most wide spread,, the most diverse and the most powerful any minion had ever seen.

No Overlord had ever climbed so high but in that end that just gave Overlord Gothic further to fall.

Gnarl couldn't really pinpoint where and when things had gone wrong. He was wise but far from all knowing and there had much Gothic had done that he knew nothing about.

Had his master become to greedy?. Had the Overlord angered the wrong enemy? Or had he just been outmatched?.

Looking at the devastation around him Gnarl could believe all three were true.

Still it hadn't always been so bad. The minions had prospered and multiplied like never before, Gnarl had seen sights and wonders he never could of imagined. And he'd stood at the right of a god.

It really didn't get much better than that and it helped that the minions had such simple wants and needs, all of which had been met but they were now lacking.

Without an Overlord the demon tribes, also known as minions, lacked purpose and direction. Gnarl could command the Browns for the most part but the other minion types never listened to him. The Blues hadn't even tried to keep together, they'd wander off with their Hive looking for somewhere safe.

They'd had gone reason as this world wasn't so safe any more. The First Evil might be gone but some of the creatures it had commanded still haunted the ruined city. Gnarl only felt comfortable walking these roads because he was protected by the best fighters the Brown minion tribe had ever known.

More Browns were dragging a large black cage out of a ruined building which made Gnarl smile. This is what they had been looking for and finally it had been found and recovered after years of looking, they'd finally gotten what they needed to bring their master back.

The cage could be used to bring a soul out of its afterlife and restore it to human form. The returned human would then be waiting inside the cage to be set free or to remain detained.

Where such a device had come from no one knew. Given that it had been property of the evil Law Firm Wolfram and Hart it could from any number of dimensions.

The magical object had it limitations of course, all things did. It could only bring back someone who had been human at least at some point in their lives and they always came back as the human they had been. But this wasn't a problem as Overlord Gothic had been a mighty leader even when just starting out as mortal with little in the way of magic Even has just a man he was worthy to led them.

And led them once more he would.

Another limit was that it had be used in the world where the person you wanted to bring back had died. You didn't have to be on the spot they died just the same realm of existence. Still this was close to where the master had died, Gnarl hopped that helped.

Snarls filled the air as Browns dragged struggling and bound Turkon-Han to the box. Gnarl hoped that using Uber-Vamps would work, further more he hoped that using this type of vampire would recreate a stronger Overlord.

That sort of thinking only made sense to Gnarl but thankfully the ritual was rather foolproof. It would either work correctly or nothing at all would happen. The minion master knew this because he'd tried with other creatures chained the box and nothing had happened.

So it had to be these Uber-Vamps or they wouldn't yet their dark lord back. They couldn't get to the world where the correct type of Vampires came from because the Heart had no power left. Only because the Netherworld the minions had once more fled to was so magical had they been to keep a Gate to Arx open.

If they hadn't well given that their world of origin had also been overrun with demonic forces (albeit ones serving different masters than the ones roaming around here) they would be well and truly fucked.

The primitive vamps had been hard to capture and many Browns had died in order to bring them here. Now that these monsters were chained up they would see if there fellow minions had died in vain or not.

Flaming torches on stands were placed around the area. Not just for mood lighting but also because many of creatures set lose on this world had a fear of naked flames.

Gnarl stepped forward and took out the scroll that been recovered many weeks before the special box had. Carefully he opened it and began reading the spell that would return their lord to them.

Other minions with greater powers of speech joined knowing the well rehearsed worlds well enough that scroll wasn't really needed.

_"Five are without breath, yet they live. Five are without time, yet they live. Five are without soul, yet they live. Five are without sun, yet they live. Five are dead, yet they live._

_Et illi quinque sacrificium est et ille que est mortuus vivet_ _dum vita et mors non duae res sed una sunt._ _In tenebris lux est, in luce tenebrae sunt._ _Serge! Serge! Serge!"_

The five ancient vampires exploded into dust and that dust swirled around until swallow by the box. The demonic energies animating the Vampires were consumed utterly, the energies used to not only bring a soul but it give it physical form.

The tempest calmed and the minion master smiled. This was further than they had ever gotten before and so far all seemed well.

"Open it!" the cunning old Brown ordered

Minions hurried to open the cage but didn't dare to look in. Gnarl hobbled forward and looked inside. The old demon smiled at the sight.

It was Overlord Gothic. He was cold, naked and shivering due to terror but his blue/gold eye were shinning with malice and rage. Where ever it was that the master had been it had left its mark upon him. Gnarl could smell it on his former lord.

"The Overlord is back!" shouted out Gnarl.

Dozens of minions roar and cheered. Shouts of "The Masta!" and "The Overlord!" filled the night.

The minions no longer cared if they drew the attention of the monster haunting this world. That didn't matter any more. The Overlord was back and things were going to be okay.

And judging by the evil aura smelt by the minions things might even be better than before. Because now it looked like Gothic no longer had anything other evil in him. He might now become greater than ever.

But only time would tell if the minions were right. Only time would tell if the Overlord could restore them to the glory they had once known.

**The Netherworld. Throne Room**.

Having been clothed in simple materials and led to the only remaining working Gate I'd returned to the Netherworld and retaken my throne.

The throne room had seen better days but then so had I. Dressed in simple black coloured clothing the stone seat was chilly but I didn't care I was just happy to be back in the land of the living. I couldn't remember where I'd gone once I'd died and that seemed to be for the best, I didn't even try to remember.

I was also mortal again. I could tell by the noises my stomach had made. There was no food suitable for humans here but thankfully there was clean water. A clay cup full of liquid H2O had done wonders for my reborn body.

All around me Brown minions were working trying to restore this place to a mere fraction of its former glory. Judging by their numbers this was going to take a long time. I'd either have to create more minions or start bringing in some slave labour if I wanted this placed fix up.

The idea of not having any slaves to call upon was an odd one to me. For so long I'd had servants at my beck and call, and now that I didn't have them I understood how much I had lost. But I'd get what I'd lost back and then more.

I'd made mistakes in the past mistakes I wouldn't repeat. This time I wouldn't spread myself so thinly, this time I would focus on one goal at a time and complete it.

No more would my foes be allowed to multiply I would directly destroy them and stop making so many plots. I'd use more direct force. I'd conquer rather just control via manipulating people. I'd destroy anyone that stood in my way and enslave the rest. Those that would not serve me of their own freewill would lose that will and those allowed close to me would be little more than puppets under my power.

But first I needed to rebuild my seat of power. Before I could rebuild my kingdom I needed a castle to command from. The Netherworld would do.

Clearly I'd be wrong about this place being in danger. Next time I wouldn't be so quick to leave the safety this underground domain offered me. Of course at the moment it wasn't fit for me to inhabit. Heck it wasn't fit for the minions to live in and they like damp and dark.

"Gnarl!" I shouted bringing the minion master and devoted servant of darkness to my side.

"Yes, Great One?" replied the minion master.

"Did you manage to recover anything else from the ruins of my former home?" I asked.

"A few odds and ends my lord" answered my advisor "some gold, a single spell stone and some other minoir treasures".

Damn I needed something magical in order to recharge the Tower Heart. But it didn't look like I had anything magical enough around. I couldn't use the spell stone as I needed that.

"A few demons were captured" reported Gnarl "oh and one of the Dungeon Hearts"

A Dungeon Heart was somewhat like my Tower Heart. They were both magical objects linked to their owners, their fates intertwined. They could both also channel and store magical energy.

In other ways they were very different. Dungeon Hearts allowed creatures form other realities to enter this one drawing in many evil creatures as the Dungeon Keeper grew in power and his dungeon prospered.

Were as the Tower Heart could be used to power Gates to other worlds. Also the Tower Heart didn't attract evil creatures who would serve me. But rather those who would like to steal it for their own ends.

Still I had to wonder if anyone had ever possessed both items before. With both Hearts I could not only travel to other worlds to find creatures and people willing to work for me I would also draw them to me.

This would only work if I turned the Netherworld into a place where they could live and I'd have to pay any creature I didn't brain zap but the idea was interesting. I'd need Imps (the Dungeon Keeper equivalent of a Brown minion who specialized in providing labour) but that spell might work for me if I brought the crystal under my power using the Evil Presence Spell.

I was no expert in magic, but neither was I a novice, so I understood how the Evil Presence Spell worked it removed magic from living or non living things and replaced it with some of my power. In the case of people it brought them under my power by draining what magic they had and replacing it with my own dark power.

In most cases this made a half brain dead slave not much good for anything but simple tasks. If the person being drained was very magical my will replaced theirs and enslaved them but they still had some magic of their own left. Enough to be useful to me as more than simple slaves.

It was tricky to find the point were the magical subject was enslaved to your will but also still powerful enough to be useful. I'd always gone for leaving them with more power and less dominated minds. That might have been of mistake.

My Mistresses had always been loyal but often to independent. They always did as they were told but had a habit of doing their own things and wanting more for themselves, even if was justified in that it would aid my plans. Perhaps this time I dominate more at the cost of power.

But I was getting ahead of myself before I could get out there and enslave hot babes again I needed to make sure that I wouldn't be repeating the mistakes of the past. It wouldn't do no good to end up dying again because I'd once more pissed off something powerful enough to kill me.

I'd have to find a source of information. Perhaps I'd question someone or something a lot smarter than me and get some answers. That would require contacting some sort of higher being, which wasn't something I'd before but I knew it could be done. Such questioning had limitations and many higher or some cases lower beings tended to be cryptic with their answers but it was better than nothing.

But before I could attempt any such thing I needed to give the Tower Heart some juice or I wasn't going to be able to do anything at all.

"Gnarl bring the demon captives to the Heart Chamber and the Dungeon Heart as well" I ordered.

My commands were obeyed and I went down to the lower levels, which was a bit of a walk given how crazy the tunnel system could get around here, and I missed being able to teleport. I still knew how to teleport but I'd been reset to my normal human form and didn't have the magic to pull that trick off without exhausting myself.

Also as I'd died the power I got from being bound to so many witches was gone to. This got me thinking about my Mistresses. Assuming any of them survived they would now be off the leash as it were. Without me around to control them they would be free to act on their evil natures and were likely messing up their native worlds.

They wouldn't likely go back to being good, at least I didn't think it was possible, but if they had they'd just be as deadly to me because they'd be pissed at me for making them do evil things.

Well maybe the Charmed Ones wouldn't kill me on sight as I had given them children, they might grant some small mercy. On the other hand they might crucify me for the lack of child support over the last couple of years.

If so it might be better to avoid my former concubines. Plus I could just get new ones from different worlds. Returning to the worlds I messed up royally didn't seem like a good idea to me, it seemed best to head for greener pastures at least until I recovered enough strength to kick the ass of everything and everyone on those worlds who was a threat to me.

That was however a long term goal, something to work towards. Vengeance would be nice but rebuilding my power base was far more important right now.

To get that started I stripped all the demon captives of what little magic they had turning them into near mindless drones barely still alive.

"Throw them into the lava streams" I commanded.

Due to the brain zapping none of the demons fought against their fates and only screamed when they were thrown out of the Netherworld Tower to their fiery deaths below.

I could of kept them as slaves but I had come to hate the mongrel offspring of the Old Ones with a passion. If it were within my power I would hunt down and destroy every last one of those bastardized creatures.

Of course that was impossible even if I restored myself to the power level I had once been I wouldn't be able to conquer entire hell dimensions. That would take massive armies and for me to enslave the countless other creatures who would be needed to support such a crusade.

Then again maybe there was a way to create such an army. It wouldn't be easy but it wasn't as impossible as I might of thought.

I was planning to corrupt a Dungeon Heart and those were very good at attracting evil creatures who wanted to serve a Dark Lord.

The amount of creatures a Keeper could end up controlling was limited by the size and wealth of their dungeons. And if the Netherworld was anything it was a vast underground kingdom full of untapped resources and most of all it plenty of unused space.

There were no guarantees that I could do this but I'd never know if I didn't try.

I blasted the Dungeon Heart with the Evil Presence Spell stripping away some of its own power and replacing it with mine in order to bring under my control. This would make for a weaker Dungeon Heart but unlike the Keepers I wasn't limited to staying near my power source I could go out and bring servants to me and tap into the Tower Heart if I needed extra juice.

"Master no!" shouted Gnarl in concern. "Making yourself a Keeper will break the treaty".

Normally I'd get annoyed about being told what I could and couldn't do but I knew that while it was okay not to act on what your advisers suggested, it wasn't okay to ignore them when they did offer advice otherwise they might stop and you'd lose their services which might come in handy later. I'd learned that much at least from watching so many villains fail at their plans.

"Gnarl when was the last time you even heard of the Keeper being active".

The minion master confessed that he couldn't even remember the last time a Keeper had been active. In fact the Keeper hadn't been heard from at all for many, many years. I suspected that he'd (or it possibly) had longed since moved on or somehow died.

I'd known of this treaty for a while and honoured it by not giving myself the powers of a Keeper or setting up dungeons on this world. The Netherworld didn't count as a dungeon officially since it hadn't been created and was thought to be the birthplace of the minions making it there home.

Back then I'd not really felt the need to become a Keeper because my plans hadn't require it and many other routes to power had been open to me, but now it seemed like a good idea.

After all it had taken me years to amass my power to godhood levels and I didn't really want to spend years more attempting to reach those heights again.

I'd grab whatever power I could and also I'd take any means possible to restore myself to my once lofty position.

Testing out my new Keeper powers I tried to create an imp.

Imps are the basic builder units created by the Keeper and under his direct command much like the minions, unlike the minions however imps aren't good fighters but they are much better workers than the Browns I commanded.

I created four to start with as I didn't want to drain what little mana I had. Imps aren't really alive, at least not in the same way humans and minions are. They don't require rest, food or even water but they are drain upon the Keeper's mana. If the Dungeon Heart ran out of magic the imps would cease to exist.

Thankfully I'd long ago learned to recharge magical objects using the Tower Heart so as long as I kept a good amount of magical energy in the Tower Heart its Dungeon counterpart would be fine.

Of course weak little imps like these weren't much of a drain. It wasn't until they gained experience (or levelled up) that they would drain much mana.

There were also spells that allowed the creation of stronger imps but I had no idea how to do that and unless I got some magical researchers it was unlikely that I would ever find out.

And as I wasn't an incorporeal entity so I'd have to give them verbal orders. Hopefully they wouldn't need to much supervision. I doubted this as I knew imps of this sort tended to try and make themselves useful whenever they didn't have anything else to do. So they'd likely spend a lot of time fixing, cleaning and were possible fortifying the Netherworld.

Given the sheer size of the Netherworld I'd need a lot of imps just to keep this place in order but at least they would do that with a minim of fuss. I'd also need more of them in order to build the rooms needed to feed, clothe, arm and entertain the army I was planning to build.

At least the imps knew how to create all of that. All I'd have to do was to tell them where to create these things. The Netherworld wasn't lacking for empty caverns and the imps could dig into solid rock with ease if I needed more space.

Thinking about what to do next I sent the imps off to clean and repair as best they could while I discussed my next move with Gnarl. His advice was needed now more than ever and I regretted not having sought it more often in the past. Perhaps if I had I wouldn't of messed things up so much.

"Gnarl I need a source of information about what has been going on since I died. Any ideas?".

I was amazed by how easy it was for to me refer to my death. It didn't seemed to bother me much at all but I hadn't really experienced anything while dead (as far as I knew) and the time between when The First Evil had killed me and my return felt like mere moments.

"I have an idea, Dark One. Please follow me".

Gnarl led me to one of the many storerooms with the Netherworld Tower and handed me a scrolls.

"When we left the Netherworld to settle the city you built. We were forced to live a few things behind" explained Gnarl.

At the time fleeing this world and starting again had seemed important. I had worried about the demon armies tunneling down into the Netherworld from just outside Nordberg. It hasn't accrued to me that this just might not be possible. But I'd many mistakes back then and berating myself for them now would serve no purpose.

"This scroll came from the demon worshippers you killed while claiming Mistress Sara".

Sara had been (or possible still was since her status was unknown) a seer. A group of cultists who served a rather weak and minor demon had been planning to sacrifice her to their master. I has prevented this and taken Sara as a Mistress. After that I'd given no thought to the demon lovers but some of my witches had judging my the items in this small room.

"This scrolls allows contact with another lesser demon lord who for some unknown reason will answer three questions to whoever makes a sacrifice to him. These questions are always answered truthfully and fully but the demon will only answer three".

That seemed simple enough. As long as I phrased the questions the right way I should get the information I desired.

I had to wonder how Gnarl knew of this item as it would of come in handy a few times in the past but given that he'd been living in the Netherworld for the last couple of years he must of taken the time to look through all these materials. After all digging through the ruins of a destroyed palace for something already hidden underground in a vault must of involved at lot of waiting for the old creature as the younger minions did the work.

I read over the scroll and saw that the ritual was rather a simple one. Sacrifice someone in the demons name and he would contact you. Not a summoning at all more like an audience.

The scrolls also explained how the demon could answer any question asked. According to the bit of parchment this demon lord had stolen some object from a god of knowledge and wisdom that allowed the owner to know all things. Not a bad idea, knowledge is power after all.

But stealing from a god is most unwise. The deity had allowed the demon to know all things but it couldn't use the knowledge for itself it could only access what it knew to benefit others. Which would make the hellspawn a valuable resource even if it only could answered three questions for one person.

So this demon had been a bit clever.

It sold this whole three question curse as a product. Living sacrifices provide energy to whoever you made them to as long as they were capable of taking that energy. Gods and demon lords could do this and when I had been a god I use to get a boost from sacrifices so I knew first hand that it worked.

So with such a hot product to sell the demon allowed mortals to contact it to get three questions answered and grew fat of the profits. And also powerful enough to protect itself. What a smart demon.

I sacrificed a minion (who were always happy to die for the Overlord) and the demon appeared. Not in person it was more like a ghostly projection. A rather impressive magic trick given the distance between us.

"Ask your questions" said the hellspawn.

The voice was quite cultured and clear, must clearer than the image being projected which only gave a slight outline with little detail. I'd never be able to spot this creature in a police line up.

There was much I wanted to know and many questions to be asked but I knew that if I thought this through a little I'd get enough information to get by on. After all this demonic information source was unlikely to cheat me out of my answers if it depended on sacrifices to prosper it would try to provide the best service in could so that I would be tempted to have others in my service make more sacrifices to get more questions answered on my behalf.

"How did events led to The First Evil not only becoming active but also corporal?".

I thought that was well put enough to get a decent amount of information and I was right.

"The entity known as The First Evil became active due to your actions. By stripping the Slayer Buffy Summers of her powers you damaged the mystical forces protecting the Slayer line. The damage was made worse by ascending the Slayer Faith Lehane to godhood. Also by corrupting many chosen champions you altered the balance of power between good and evil to the extent that The First was able to become active on those worlds".

Shit so it was my fault after all. I'd suspected it but with conformation I was now certain. I'd have to make sure not to repeat the mistakes of the past. I would no longer convert good guys, Instead I would just kill them as killing champions wouldn't have the same effect as heroes died all the time.

When champions died PTBs could simply select new ones. But I hadn't killed the champions I'd corrupted them. That would explain why none of them had tried to stop me (not counting the Justice League but I'd really had pissed them off) the PTBs had kept their people away from me for fearing of losing more of them and altering the balance further.

"The First Evil gathered it forces and used its pawns to create distractions from its true goal. It engineered events so that the Justice League would kill your servants. It then invaded the world that you settled by having the Harbingers hiding in your own city to open portals and kill the slaves truly loyal to you. Once its army arrived it had altered the balance of forces enough to allow it take physical form in that reality".

I could guess the rest for myself. The First Evil would upon my death know everything I did and likely be able to command the minions either by using a proxy or just taking my form. The minions would then build Gates to other worlds allowing its army to drown the multi-verse in blood.

Now I needed to know what had happened next. If The First Evil was still out there it hadn't taken the control of the minions which either I was wrong about it trying to take control over the minions or somehow it had been driven away. It wouldn't of just left those Uber Vamps behind if it still had use for them.

Perhaps my witches had done the spell they planned. I needed to know But how to get that information. If I just asked what had happened during the time I'd been dead the demon would still be talking long after I'd died of old age as the multi-verse was a big place.

It might be best to ask what had happened to all my Mistresses as one of them must still be alive. Dawn at least she was the Key after all she wouldn't die like a human if it at all. Illyria and Rath didn't die at all they just went dormant and were likely still alive in some sense of the word.

"What has become of my Mistresses during the time between my death and my return?".

That should tell me what I wanted to know as the demon didn't seem to mind giving full answers. I was really getting my money's worth here.

"The witches under your thrall were able to destroy the The First's physical form with their combined power weakening it so that it will not have the strength to become active again for at least a thousand years".

Okay that was impressive. I'd never really thought that my witches would be able to write and perform a spell that effective.

"They now rule the Wizarding World secretly and have begun waging a covert war on the mundane humans of that dimension. They have brought hundreds of magic users into their coven and have obtained great amounts of power".

Again impressive but also very worrying. Might be best to avoid that world. Shame I'd never be able to see my kids but I could always have more.

"The Key was killed by the wizard Tom Riddle. Upon its death it returned to its true form but its time as a human has changed the Key. Before it left for a higher level of existence, those beyond human understanding it destroyed the self styled Lord Voldemort and its entire dark army. Currently what is doing can not be described in terms you would understand".

So Dawn was dead and Faith had died before I had, meaning the demon wouldn't mention her.

"Illyria went to the city Camelot and took control of that kingdom after slaying Morgana Pendragon before going on to conquer most of that world. In less than a year its known lands were under her banner and the humans of that Earth were enslaved. She then moved onto the lands known to you as Middle Earth and did the same. Currently she wages war on the Forgotten Realms but the gods of that world have forced the war into a stalemate".

Wow that was even more impressive that what the witches had done. Two worlds conquered and another one on the way. Illyria won't stop until she conquered everything I knew that, but the multi-verse is near infinite so it was unlikely that her conquests would effect me unless I got really unlucky. But I did hope that this stalemate would last long enough for me to build an army big enough to kill hers. That or I'd have to kill her myself otherwise I wouldn't be the one ruling everything or anything for that matter.

"Rath died while destroying the demonic cabal known collectively as Wolfram and Hart. A nuclear device supplied by Illyria detonated destroying her along with the Wolf, the Ram and The Hart. The attack also destroyed most members of the group called the Senior Partners and their armies. Eve died when they did. This also created a power vacuum which led to a more aggressive demon lord seizing control of parts of the Earth known only to the supernatural".

The demon oracle paused for a moment so I could keep up with what it was saying.

"Anya Jenkins now controls the real estate business you set up. Although not for much longer".

So Anya was going to die then, I found myself not caring. I'd never been that found of the former demon and would make no effort to help now.

The rest must of died before me because the demon made no mention of them. Aside from Ivy who had died with me because 'Paradise' had been supported by my powers. The afterlife dissolved into the sea of Oblivion upon my passing.

So all the women who had served me were either dead or doing there own thing. Kind of a bummer but I was going to move on away.

On the plus side most of my enemies were dead or at least no longer an issue. The First was going to be dormant for next ten centuries and the really evil law firm wouldn't exist without its masters, even if it did they would just be lawyers and no real threat.

The Justice League had been destroyed I was sure of that. With so many members dead and Cadmus still active I had no worries there and no desire to go bother the decoy me who was stuck there.

(A/N: new story appearing soon will explain what that means)

Hopefully he had killed Luthor which would prevent a lot of bad things happening happening to that world and if he didn't it was no concern of mine.

I got the feeling that there would be things that would return and bite me in the ass but I'd done so much in the past that I couldn't remember half of it so I'd just have to deal if something came up.

I had another question and I used it to make sure I was right about those worlds no longer mattering to me.

"Is anyone or anything currently seeking my death?"

Shit that could be a yes or no question should of thought that though better.

"The rouge higher power that you know as Jasmine seeks your death as it believes you are a hindrance to its plans. However it is unaware of your death and rebirth so the danger is not great as the power has prepared itself to face a powerful Dark God not a Dark Lord ".

Wait what?. Jasmine?. Fuck, how could I have forgotten about that crazy bint? And why was I in less danger now than I would have been as a god?.

Sadly these questions would remain unanswered. The ritual on the scroll was gone. This had really been a one time deal unless it would reappear for another human, it didn't for Gnarl. Meaning I was cut off from that source of information, at least for now.

I returned to the throne room (which was already looking more like its old self thanks to imps and Browns) and sat down on my throne which was warm again thanks to fires lit in the skull shaped fireplaces and the lava once again pouring down behind the throne.

So then Jasmine was after me. This could be bad. She wasn't a great threat compared to what I had already faced before but she could control humans which I was again now. And even if she couldn't control me due to being the Overlord (which was possible as Overlords aren't the serving types and tend to resit such things) she could control countless others and drown me in sheer numbers.

Still there were ways to defend myself. Her blood (or the blood of whatever poor women had given birth to her, assuming she gotten to the mortal levels of existence that way) could protect from her powers and free others so there were options there.

There was also the option of going to that spider-demon world and grabbing that head thing that if opened spoke her name making her unable to control people. That would weaken her at least.

I could also grab a weapon that could kill powerful creatures like Jasmine and deal with her that way. I'd seen gods die after all I knew there were ways to kill them.

Of course the easiest option was to never go anywhere near her and cut myself off from that world. Which was no great loss since there was little reason to return to that reality.

Once the Tower Heart was nicely charged up I could try and locate that crazy PTB. Then I could plan a few ways to deal with her. Time seemed to be on my side at least for now. Jasmine didn't know much about me it seemed and I intended to keep it that way.

Frankly I was more worried about Illyria but perhaps I wouldn't need to deal with her at all. The Forgotten Realms wasn't lacking for heroes and there were a load of demi-gods on that world due to the actions of that worlds god of murder, if I remembered right. One of them would deal with her I suspected and Illyria could be killed by beings of equal or close power

Also the gods of that world were more active than most others (which is why I'd never invaded) if they were anything like the Nine Divines, Illyria would be dealt with sooner or later. Still I'd use the Tower Heart to check in on her from time to time just in case.

But for the most part I wanted to leave the past behind me like it should be. I didn't want to get involved with my old sex toys. There was a whole multi-verse full of sexy, evil hot babes I could enslave. Entire fictional franchises had yet to have the honour of my presence.

"Sire, I was thinking of what the demon oracle just said and realised that if the masters of demon army upon the surface are dead that would explain a few things".

Gnarl had caught with me again and was once more trying to guide my actions. But unlike in the past I was willing to follow his advice.

"How so Gnarl?" I asked.

"Browns who have ventured to the surface world report that demons soldiers are not as organised as they use to be. Groups of demons have taken over certain areas and are fighting other such groups. No portals have been seen either".

How interesting and potential useful, it also made sense.

Eve the Child Of The Senior Partners who had turned on her creators for me had died when they did. It was possible that others tied to Wolfram and Hart had followed them into death. If so the demons above might now be leaderless and unsupported. Even if whoever had replaced Arch-Duke Sebassis was still alive his benefactors weren't meaning no portals to move troops and supplies.

The demons above were no longer and invading army they were a rabble fighting each other divided. And those divided can be conquered. Or in this case harvested to provide ample life force and perhaps even other materials I could use, like weapons for example.

Killing a few hundred thousand demons would take a long time but there was no rush to do that I could just kill as many as I needed and come back for more when I wished.

"Are you suggesting that I put on some armour and go up to the surface so I can kill some demons in order to harvest some life?"

That didn't need answer but Gnarl did gave one anyway and added some more information.

"Sadly Sire, we have no armour but we do have a weapon for you to use" informed Gnarl.

"How am I meant to harvest life force without the gauntlet?" I inquired..

"We have a crystal, master" replied Gnarl "you'll just have to carry it".

**Kingdom of the Valley. Farmlands.**

I felt as if I'd come full circle.

The very lands I wandered now were the same ones I'd ventured to when I'd first left the Netherworld in order to harvest some life force and enslave some peasants for the very first time.

How long ago had that been?.

More than five years I think. It was hard to measure the passing of the seasons if you lived and worked in different realities than the one you were native to. Time didn't move at the same pace it did on every world and in the Netherworld time seemed to be little more than a point of view.

I realised that I was now closer to thirty than I was to twenty, rather a scary thought but as I'd been immortal for some of my time as the Overlord I wouldn't actually be thirty years for some time to come in biological sense at least. I hadn't aged much at all.

Still it was amusing to walk the rough roads of this valley like I had done a life time ago. Granted the place had changed quite a bit but it was similar enough that it brought back a lot of memories.

The farmers were gone and the cattle they had raised were now no more than bones scattered across the fields they had once grazed. The demon army had savaged these lands in a way I never had.

As I walked by a ruined farm house and barn that had been the place where I had enslaved a human for the first time I wondered if humanity still existed upon this world. If they did they were far from here and no doubt still hiding from the demons.

At least they were safe from me. I had little or no mercy left in me these days but whatever remnants of mankind still living here were left I wouldn't bother them. There were other worlds to take slaves from and the thousands of demons still left on this world would provide me with all the life force I would need.

I was no longer obsessed about enslaving mankind across the multi-verse. Instead I was focused on destroying the Lovecraftian like horrors and their mongrel offspring. An impossible task given how much of the near infinite multi-verse they polluted but it was good to have a long term goal to have a mission that would keep me going.

That wasn't to say I wasn't still going to conquer worlds and enslave people, after all I need the resources of those worlds and the labour of its people to fuel even an attempt to punish the demons that had cost me so much.

But it was no longer my desire to rule over magical worlds and exploit them for their resources, that was now just another means to an end. I might bring suffering to millions but the coming war would save billions more.

It sounded a bit noble that way, at least if you were the kind of person that was willing to perform smaller evil to fight bigger ones, but it really wasn't. I had to admit to myself that I was still all about power and control.

As I checked out a still mostly intact barn for anything living or usable I realised that while I was now older and wiser I hadn't really changed that much. My thoughts were still focused on conquest, power and enslaving hot babes.

Granted I was now going to be more careful about the enslaving of hot babes part. The past had taught me that corrupting to many white hats to the cause of evil tended to fuck up the cosmic order of things.

I'd just have to remember that while it was okay to enslave the bad guys in to steal or control their powers I'd have to limit myself to only killing the good guys from now and not bend them to my will.

I then noticed that there was a trap door on the floor of the barn. There hadn't been anything else worth taking around here, aside from a pitchfork that a minion was now using, so I opened the door and climbed down to a rather roomy cellar and also in a nightmare.

There was a good reason why I hadn't as seen any demons. The ones that should be lose in this area had been brought here and butchered in a way even they didn't deserve.

The creature behind all this looked like someone had seen centaur and then decided to mimic it while replacing the horse part with a spider. The spider-demon, for it couldn't be anything else, snarled at me and said.

"The blessed devourer will come and you will love".

I really had nothing to say to that, although I would think it over later, and just ordered the minions to attack.

As I was lacking any armour and was mortal again it was best for me to have the minions do the close quarters fighting. I had no desire to die twice as it would take the minions quite a while to capture and detain five more Uber Vamps.

As the minions quickly took the spider-demon apart, quite quickly given that these were experienced minions not newborns, I noticed an item that might come in handy. An orb which triggered a memory.

Angel the vampire with a soul had used one of this to visit the home dimension of a spider-demon he had encountered. Which meant that the spider-demons were scouting out worlds for Jasmine already and judging by the examples of displayed anatomy attached the walls this spider-demon had been up to some nasty magic or possibly it had just been hungry.

I commanded the minions to leave this place (after collecting the life force the arachnid creature's death had released) and used what magic I had to get a fire going. If the spider-demon had been trying to contact Jasmine in some way then I had to put a stop to it case others of its kind were working with it.

Leaving the farm to burn I headed back to the Netherworld. Holding the magical orb in my hand I hoped that feeding this items power into the Tower Heart would give it energy it needed to open more Gates. Given that the orb was designed to allow travel between dimensions it should suffice for my needs.

As for the needed life force I'd just have to wait until I had some creatures working for me. Then assuming I got the Reds back I could forge some armour and led a small army to get the life force I needed.

Then I was going to have the Tower Heart locate the any spider-demons active on this world, they couldn't be allowed to signal their god. At least until I had the power I needed to face her. Until then I needed to make sure that that the rogue higher power didn't know that I was once more active.

**Netherworld Tower. Lower Levels. **

Due to the odd way the Netherworld worked the lowest levels of the Tower were the ones closest to the surface so really the throne room was below the levels used most for storage. This was because it the Netherworld Tower was actually a giant stalactite. Or to put it more simply it was a big rock that pointed down like a sharp tooth in the jaw of some giant animal.

Things got more complex once you left the Tower by using a floating platform or a bridge. Then the things closer to the surface were the more important.

The only reason people didn't go a little loopy over the whole thing was because gravity still pulled you down deeper into the Earth. Granted the flying rocks made this harder to deal with but once you got past that the place started to make sense. Or perhaps everyone living down here just got crazy enough to cope with the weirdness.

So the lower levels I was on now were actually closer to the surface. If I could fly up through the roof of the lower levels I would find myself on the surface not in the private quarters as the layout of this place might suggest.

Once I got my head around all this made it easier to plan were I was going to put the monsters that would soon arrive once I opened up the Netherworld to business as it were.

I didn't want ghouls, goblins and giants bothering me in the parts of the Netherworld Tower I made use of as a home so I'd build the lairs and whatnot here and then have bridges connecting to other parts of the Netherworld were caverns and tunnel system could be used to house more creatures.

I hoped that this arrangement would allow me to build a large army with the added bonus that anyone trying to physically enter the Netherworld would have to bypass many creatures under my control.

I'd never worried about that much before as there was an entrance to the surface world in this area which the imps had restored after clearing away a lot of rubble. It was now possible for the spawn of the Old Ones littering the lands above to wander in here.

A full scale invasion was unlikely and rather impractical given that the only physical entrance was a narrow path with a large fall on each side. And the fact that no one but me and my Mistresses had been able to teleport in or out of the Netherworld. Meant that any army trying to get in would be forced to march single file while under ranged attack from whatever could be thrown or shot at them.

The imps that were restoring and improving this part of the Tower finished their work and waited for further orders. This part of the Netherworld seemed more stable now and I would be able to expand it to build more rooms that a Keeper would need.

This area would be used when I needed to organise my future soldiers ready for missions to the surface so there was no point having the Imps build anything here but there were other nearby caverns that would more suitable.

Creating these places would a drain on my mana but thankfully that wouldn't be much of a concern, at least for a while. The orb I'd taken from the spider-demon had contained a lot of power and as its purpose was to allow access to other realities it should make the creation of Gates to other worlds easy.

Or at least that was how I thought it would work, the connection between the two Hearts wasn't one that allowed any sort real communication with me it was of a feeling than anything else.

And if I did run low on magic there were lots of demons around to drain. According to Browns scouting Nordberg and its surrounding lands the town had become a demon settlement. The abandoned army had fractured into different groups and one these groups had made Norgberg and nearby Nordhaven their home.

Once I had more than a few veteran Browns to command those demons were going to find themselves under attack.

But to get those needed troops I'd have to reopen a few Gates linking to the worlds I'd messed up over the years. As the two Hearts now had a connection (which was obvious due to magical energy linking them taking the form of electrical like discharge that seemed to keep jumping from one heart to the other) I hoped that non-demonic evil creatures from those worlds would be drawn to the Netherworld.

Given my low level of power I likely wouldn't get very powerful monsters to start with but I planned to create vast lairs and ensure plentiful food. This would require large amounts of mana but Gnarl had told me that there were still Browns coming the ruins of the Dark City looking for magical items I could drain.

I found it quite amusing that my new Dark Domain was being built using the remains of my last one because it meant that in the end The First Evil hadn't really defeated me at all, despite all its efforts it had only forced me to start again.

Directing the half a dozen imps I had risked much by creating because of the mana drain their existed demanded. I verbally ordered to them make this cavern a lair as it was close to place I was going use for staging area.

The imps got to work while the minions who tended to hang around me when I ever I was in the Netherworld watched. The imps used the magic stored in the two Hearts to alter matter in a way the amazed even me.

The floor and walls became smooth and the ground seemed to turn from rock into some sort of green soil or sand, which would be far nicer to lie on than cold rock.

The monsters that would live in this cavern and others like it would make their own sleeping arrangements. I could imagine these caverns being filled with different kinds of 'beds' as it were but wondered where they would get the materials from.

Lairs were quick and easy to build and required little mana to produce despite the fact that things like flaming torches appeared from nowhere. Well not nowhere they had been magical energy. With magic matter could be easily changed and energy could be directed in different forms but I hadn't seem many examples of energy becoming matter. It was interesting to see.

A better example was when I ordered a feeding area to built. This required more energy to be used than the lairs as it was more complex. Energy became matter and even living things (or perhaps just good facsimiles) as fenced off giant rats appeared.

This species of oversized rodent came from the Elder Scrolls verse and had proved popular with the minions. There were entire ranches of them in other parts of the Netherworld as the vermin made good life stock, they breed very fast ate whatever they were fed and provided lots of meat for the minions. Now it seemed that many more creatures would be sustained by them.

This wouldn't help me of course. As while I could eat these rats I wouldn't to and as a human I felt the need to eat the meat of things higher on the food chain.

Thankfully the Gate to _Azeroth_ would be open soon and I would be able to secure myself a source of food by trading with the locals. For that I'd need the imps (and any other creature able) to mine the gold, silver and other metals here in the Netherworld in order to have something to trade with.

Also I really just wanted to see the world of Warcraft first hand. I'd played the game (as a paladin admittedly) and knew it was place full of vast riches, many magical items and creatures that might seek to serve me.

The Dungeon Heart only attracted evil creatures but not all kinds of evil creatures according to what Gnarl knew and what I remembered from the playing the game all those years ago. But that wouldn't limit me to much as I knew from experience that if you had Dark Mistresses you pretty much get anyone you wanted into your service.

Those methods required the services of Dark Mistresses and to incite them I needed not only a well equipped torture chamber but also subjects for the Dark Mistresses to practice their craft upon. This was important as Dark Mistresses grew more experienced as they practised and once their skills were perfected there would who few able to resist the half breed demons powers. They would be able to convert even the strongest willed humans to my cause.

Knowing this I had ordered the torture chamber reopened and fixed up. The place required the attention of the imps to get back into full working order but their efforts paid off as a Dark Mistress came seeking to serve a few hours after that work was done.

I discovered that I would have to grant an audience in order to get the female torturers to come work for me but it was simple matter to command the Tower Heart to open the Gate for them.

Three Dark Mistresses arrived at the same time and judging by the fact that they wore only a few items of clothing they knew what I liked. I realised that they must of heard about me from somewhere. Perhaps news of my return had already started to spread.

The middle of the three demon hybrids stepped forward and addressed me.

"Seems like the rumours were true then" she commented with a flirty tone that was far more human than normal for one this race. "The Overlord has returned".

Studying the three females' bodies , not a hard task even that they wore only high heeled boots, a thong and whip wrapped around their waists as a belt, I noticed these Dark Mistresses seemed more human than the ones that had been drawn to serve me before.

"You know of my return" I asked causally.

Normally I'd be a bit more imposing as in the past I'd often worn my armour when visitors popped by or at least some fancy clothing, but the more basic homespun clothes I wore now didn't give off the impression of dangerous dark lord to be feared. So throwing my weight around wasn't a good idea, hence my more causal attitude.

"There are rumours down in Hell" explained the almost naked woman. "we'd thought we'd give it a chance and come here before the less human Dark Mistresses get their claws into you again".

I didn't ask to her clarify what she meant by but facial expression tipped her off that I did want to know more. Which is another reason why Overlord wear helmets, it stops you from giving to much away when talking.

"Things are changing down in Hell" revealed the leather clad girl "because there won't be more souls coming down all the demons are trying to grab what they can, including ours".

It took me a moment to process that. Then it all clicked. The army of WR&H had killed all the Elves, Humans and Dwarfs that had lived on this world, sans the ones I enslaved and moved elsewhere, so that meant there would be no more souls heading down to the pits. The hell demons (which isn't the same as the demons that live in hell dimensions) were cut from their supply of dammed souls. I guessed that most the of humans that had died mostly due to my actions likely went to whatever heaven this world was connected to. Otherwise the Hell that housed evil souls would still be trying sort the sudden flood of dead people.

"My sisters and I" and now that she mentioned it they did look alike what with having the same dark hair, green eyes and similar built bodies which were different from other Dark Mistresses. "need to get out of Hell before the more demonic members of our race decide our souls are worth more than our services".

I didn't feel guilty that my actions had caused this but I was getting rather sick of being reminded of my past mistakes likes this.

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" admitted the mostly human creature. "A few hundred at least but not for long at this rate".

A few hundred Dark Mistresses that could be a big boon to me assuming they had all the skills of what they called the more demonic members of their species.

They assured me they did and quite skilled at their jobs, and they would willing to show off their abilities any time I wished if I let them come here.

I'd never had hundreds of Dark Mistress even at my height so the idea was as attractive as were they and being more human they were more... well the idea of watching them display out their skills on each other was defiantly more enticing than it was with their predecessors.

"I'm guessing that if I take you in then no other Dark Mistresses will want to work for me" I stated not really needing an answer as I could make a good guess.

"If they found out they would be very cross" stated the more human Dark Mistress.

I got the impression that this was understatement.

"I don't really have the means to support hundreds of you" I admitted.

The middle torturer who seemed to be the oldest stepped closer and I noticed that she was shorter than most of her race and seemed to have a softness to her others had lacked at least in the eyes. It was easy to see why they might be considered little more than a resource by the type who had served me before.

"Trust me we'd be better off here than down there and we will earn our keep, we now how to take care of ourselves and we will work hard".

In the past the Dark Mistresses had depended on me to supply them with everything in return for their services, which were to be fair worth the price. Perhaps these were lesser versions but if they didn't require me to support them as much I could have more of them living here.

"Very well I will take you in" I told the eldest "but I'm keeping those two till you get back".

The Dark Mistresses weren't as all surprised when I had the two younger of them chained to the throne. I rather liked having these attractive women on their hands and knees before me, made me feel like a proper Overlord again.

"I'll return with rest of my sisters" assured the unchained one who actually seemed to disappointed that she had to leave.

It took me a moment to remember that the Dark Mistresses enjoyed hurting and humiliating each other just as much as they enjoyed doing it to others. The eldest one was no doubt aroused by the whole thing and wanted to join in.

I sent the still unbound BDSM fan on her way and summoned Gnarl over to see what I needed to do next.

Hopefully there wouldn't be to much to do but I wanted to get these matters dealt with as soon as possible. I was quite vulnerable right now and any effort I could make to help myself advanced further was welcome.

But I worried that given my current power level and lack of resources that I was in terrible danger. Unless I was willing to take a big risk it seemed unlikely that I would regain by godhood anytime soon.

I had a Gate being set up to the world of the Avengers and if I was willing to risk it I might be to skip months and maybe even years of rebuilding and climb to a lofty position once more. But was it worth risking what could go wrong?.

Looking around at the pitiful state of my Dark Domain I decided that it was. It would take to long to rebuild everything if I carried on to this way so I would have to take a crazy but potentially profitable chance.

But that could wait for a couple of days. For now I needed to visit another world and steal or buy a few things. Better clothing for starters and then enough food for a hundred girls fond of a certain fetish to live on for a few days.

Not an easy thing to do but I had to get supplies somehow and while I was out I might as well see if I could grab a few magical items to drain. I checked the Tower Heart for any such place and wasn't surprised to see the Wizarding World which at least looked calm despite the fact that many of my former Mistresses now ruled it.

It was dangerous to go there but I should be safe if my former witches were worried about me returning as they wouldn't be looking for a mere magical human with little in the way of power. And if they were well I'd just run for it, they couldn't follow back here any more I wouldn't allow it.

Accessing my Gringotts account was risky but if the coven thought me dead then they might not notice my return if I just withdrew and closed down the small account I'd never given Willow access to. I hadn't been foolish enough to trust her with all my finances after all. In the end I decided to go but to make my visit brief I didn't want to get involved with whatever madness they were up to.

I was done what that part of my life and I really meant that. Yet it didn't look as if the past was done with me. I would have to break my links to past and that meant closing the Gates to those worlds and then finally perhaps I truly start over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest**

**The Paladin character I created to play WOW as an antagonist. Well that therapist I saw as a child did always say that I was my own worse enemy.** **Not sure how to work that in because I wasn't planning on having the Overlord do anything evil in WOW for a while he's just using to trade with for now. ** **Also I wasn't planning on making that world a place with players inserted in because that would just get annoying when no one stayed dead. Instead I was going to treat as your standard fantasy land following the story line. ** **But I suppose it wouldn't be to hard have my character be really there as a character not as a player avatar. Would need to change the name and find a way to make him want to fight the Overlord. ** **I'll have to give it some thought as I wasn't planning the actual invasion to the next book this ones more about conquering Xena's world while fixing a few past mistakes. **

**master fireball **

**The Golden Apples will found before that world is left behind and Gothic has plans to regain his godhood and to gain more. **

**Drain The First Evil?. How its incorporeal again? Plus its the First Evil how do you drain evil itself?. And you could given that The First is the thing behind evil wouldn't that destroy evil?. Sounds way to risky to me.**

**The world of Supernatural is part of this Book and the Overlord does want the Colt. Hero Gothic would indeed be better suited for it so Overlord won't get it. But there are lots of other weapons that will let you kill nearly anything and powers too. **

**As for the demon killing knife well if its enchanted Gothic will find away to copy it and mass produce the weapon because more is better when it comes to weapons. **

**Maben00 **

**Hopefully this new direction will be well liked. But only time will tell. **

**Selias. **

**I hope it keeps your interest and I never really did so much with the Spin Off version. I should get around to carrying on with that one if these days. **

**Douchiesnacks **

**Thank you. **

**Overlord Gothic. Book Four. Part Two.**

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room. **

"You want us to move out of the Netherworld!" remarked Gnarl in a tone of voice I was getting familiar with. "Again!".

It was a mix of shock, confusion and despair that did it I think. Gnarl was somehow able to express three different emotions in a single sentence. Quite an achievement given the simply views and attitudes held by most of his race. Even Giblet and Grubby struggled to do more than look confused when asked for their opinions on something.

"Yes Gnarl I don't like this world any more. The surface has a bunch of a monsters on it. I've got creatures from Hell blaming me for the lack of souls around here. A rouge Higher Power wants me dead. And oh yes, I have no Mistresses!".

Plus I was bored. There were no people around here left to manipulate, enslave or kill. No one left to run screaming at the mere sight of me. And its really hard to get a decent cup of tea around here, and forget about a nice chocolate digestive.

Although to be fair opening a Gate to the world of Supernatural should fix the later of those two problems.

The world of Supernatural was like the world of Buffy the Vampire Slayers. You had lots of Supernatural creatures running around killing people but humanity seemed to deal with it mostly by closing their eyes, sticking their fingers in their ears and humming really loudly till the problem went away.

Humans on that world had their champions to but they were just skilled and smart Humans rather empowered heroes or former monsters seeking redemption. To balance that out Angels were quite active on that world which why I hadn't gone there yet. I'd wanted to see how things played out before going there and now by Season Eight things mostly looked clear.

"I must advise again, Master that you slow down on closing all the old Gates" warned Gnarl. "You might let in... the unspeakable horrors".

That didn't sound good was Gnarl worried about letting things worse than demons into the Netherworld.

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn." I said cheerfully but I didn't expect a reaction.

"Master, never say that!" shouted Gnarl. "HE might be listening!".

"I really don't think Lovecraft's nightmares are going to end up pouring into this world just because ….."

Well actually given the nature of the multi-verse it was possible that things like dreaded Cthulhu were not only real but also active and hungry. Plus I had to take into account past events and how things tended to end up screwing me over.

"On second thought Gnarl" I decided "Why don't we just cut off the Gates to the Wizarding World and Faith's world for now. We can close the Forgotten Realm Gate when Illyria starts moving on the Underdark".

A look of great relief passed over evil Yoda's face.

"Anyway" I said after a few moments of worrying about tentacle monsters and the lack of Japanese schoolgirls around here "Yes we are moving to another world Gnarl. I picked this one out because unlike the others I know how to deal with local gods. And by deal I mean kill or enslave. Best of all I know that this world's cosmic order can be messed up without worry because its suppose to happen anyway".

Unlike the worlds I visited before I knew that the world were Xena Warrior Princess would become ruler of a great empire was ready for a shift in the balance and I knew how to deal with its outdated gods. Then I planned to piggyback on future success and become ruler of Greece and hopefully a lot more.

"I was feeling a little home sick" I explained further "So I thought Wales. There's a nice mountain there called Snowdon".

"You wish to build a new city on the mountain, Sire?" questioned Gnarl.

"No I want to build into the mountain" I corrected "Imagine it Gnarl a mighty city built into a mountain. It would be a Keeper Dungeon, A Dark Tower and a Fortress all in one place".

"It would take a lot of work Lord" pointed out the minion master "many Browns and imps would be required to create it. And who would design such a place?".

"Can't you do it?" I asked "I thought you went to evil architect school or something".

Gnarl stroked his ears.

"It would be tiresome work, Sire" reasoned Gnarl. "I'm not as young as I use to be".

Hmm carrot or stick?.

"I could get you an assistant" I said offering the carrot "a couple of the Dark Mistresses at your beck and call. Your own office. Baby seal nuggets".

That did the trick.

Gnarl started shouting orders and was soon moving like an imp using a haste spell. Before I knew it he was using the Gate with an army of Browns following him all carrying tools and scrolls of parchment.

Standing up I began to pace the obsidian stone and looked at the markings the Browns had carved into the floor. Images of minions yet again. For a race that cared so little for themselves as individuals they sure had a healthy collective ego.

The native artwork did little to help me think. I really did need to decide what I was going to do next. With the next series of Gates open I now had access the world of Supernatural, Xena and the Avengers movie version.

I also still had Gates open to the old worlds but one visit to the Wizarding World had convinced me not to mess with my former sex toys. They were doing big things, reality altering things and that was just the witches. Illyria was off conquering entire worlds and even Anya was running a business empire.

And of course there was a version of myself in the DC verse and I knew very well how dangerous I was. Still tempting to grab that Tala chick as she was powerful to be worth draining and even weakened to restore a lot of my lost power she'd still have enough juice to be worth having around.

Also given that she was voiced by Juliet Landau in the Justice League cartoon I was curious to see if she might look the same as the actress had played Drusillia in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and once you got past the batshit craziness act she was quite a hottie.

Sadly she did not look like Juliet Landau but was not yet on the radar of my other self which meant she was up for grabs. If she had been I wouldn't even be able to see because I was not foolish enough to forget the warding magic that stopped remote viewings such as this. I'd of put it all around any Mistresses I acquired just so they couldn't be spied on.

Giving the witch another look using the Tower Heart I decided what the hell I'd take her. The purely white eyes were a bit freaky but wow those legs were hot, and the butt and boobs looked good to. And hey purple hair is sometimes attractive. .

Plus I knew from watching her on JLU show that she had taste for powerful men. And had become loyal to a talking ape after being freed from a magic mirror so it shouldn't be to hard to tempt her into taking a Unbreakable Vow. She was already messed up the head.

Judging by the scene I was watching my decoy had killed Lex Luthor as planned, since Darkseid hadn't conquered the Earth and Brainiac hadn't destroyed it either.

Tala was currently mixing up a Witch's brew in some sort of lab. No sign of the Annihilator or Felix Faust in a mirror that was good. And given that Lex Luthor should be dead she might not be working for Grodd by now. Hopefully my former decoy had killed the damn dirty ape as well because I didn't want a woman who been touched by monkey hands. .

I watched for a while and because I had a few days to kill before Loki got slapped down by The Hulk during the alien invasion at the end of the film I had some time to play voyeur.

Tala seemed to be all alone in a rather primitive looking place and free from the mirror. Staying somewhere remote perhap?.

I really did want this magic women at my side and I'd been intending to grab her before but just never got round to it.

I decided to open a Gate and give it ago as I didn't have much to lose at this point and a lot to gain.

**DC Earth. Tala's Lab. **

Working on yet another power boosting potion involving the mixing of ingrediens best left unmentioned the former apprentice and lover of Felix Faust suddenly felt the ground shake and strange burst of magic swept through the room.

Suddenly a man in black and silver robes like those often worn by magic users appeared in the room. The witch summoned dark forces to her and was about to blast this intruder but a flash of red light hit her first and the world turned to black.

"Up you get" instructed a male voice who picked the awakening Tala off the floor and put her in a chair. "Now don't try any more magic or I won't use a stunner next time".

Staying calm Tala decided to find out what was going on. Clearly this spellcaster didn't want her dead or she would be by now also she wasn't tied up. Perhaps he just wanted to talk.

"What do you want?" the witch asked softly.

"That's a loaded question" answered the man giving it some thought. "I want to rule over entire worlds, to be worshipped as a god and have the power to back up that claim. Oh and a harem of sexy women like yourself dedicated to serving my very perverted desire".

"So not much then" commented Tala sardonically.

The young man in robes smiled and said.

"I actually had all that, well mostly. I was a god once and I did rule a nice city. Even had the babes. Never really got around to the world conquering much, sadly".

The self proclaimed former god pulled up a chair and sat informally upon it.

"To have climbed to such lofty heights and to have lost the view means I'm rather driven to reclaim it" explained the wizard "but its not something I can do on my own and before I move onto new worlds I decided to get myself someone worthwhile enough to help from this world".

Tala, or at least this version of her, didn't have great self esteem and liked the bad boys so much this guy was already making her silk panties wet. If only he'd tied her up this would be really erotic.

"If you wanted to be my new boyfriend, you could of just asked".

"I'm not so much the asking type" informed her suitor "I'm more the want, take, have kind of guy".

"So what's in it for me?" she inquired.

She didn't have much going for her here. The world was a mess these days and the talking ape who'd pulled her out of the mirror had turned up dead thanks to that new anti-hero before she'd had chance to pack up her stuff and open a portal.

"Well how about power, wealth, slaves and access to magical resources from worlds you've never even heard about".

Tala had spread her legs for a lot less and the offer was enticing. And also to amazing sounding to be a lie, at least her opinion.

"And in return you want what?" she inquired "my magical talents at your disposal, help taking over the world maybe even a bed warmer".

"Pretty much" he replied. "I have a few ideas on how to make us both more powerful and I can promise a life better than this place".

He politely didn't call it a hovel.

"Being the concubine of a Dark Lord is hard work at times and you'll never return to this world" the guy admitted "but it has its upsides. And I am a very generous benefactor".

Well it would be nice to get shiny things between being slapped around decided Tala. And hey concubine to a Dark Lord is a step from working for CADMUS which was her last job. They'd not even brought her dinner before fucking her over. Not a single cent of severance pay, damn government types.

"Fine but I want a regular salary" she half begged half demanded. "and if I get arrested you have bail me out. I hate prison food".

One magically binding oath later and Tala said goodbye to Earth, heading for a new life. All the while hoping that this Gothic fellow was a bit nicer than her last few bosses.

**The Avengers Verse. Manhattan. Stark Tower.**

After draining some of the power from my newest Mistress and also marrying her in a Dark Binding Ritual performed by a grumpy old Dark Priest who demanded a soul for his service but got a minor magical trinket for his trouble. I was now more powerful than I had been since my return to the world of the living.

The 'marriage' between Tala and I had cemented her loyalty and affection beyond what I had hoped for, she was now more like a devoted pet than a person. Which was fine with me as long as he knew when to bite.

It was also nice to have a Mistress again as I hadn't gotten laid since my rebirth and while that had only been about a week or so ago now it was a long time for a guy who'd been used to having a harem of eager females.

Tala was eager but she was also different than the others had been. (something I'd never tell her as the women in your life greatly dislike hearing about the women who use to be in your life) My new witch was far more submissive and enjoy abuse on a deep level. Sure my former spell casting fuck bunnies had enjoyed the kinker things I did to the, but Tala actually went out of her way to get me to do those things.

A few times she'd purposely distracted me from my work and seemed to be goading me into hitting her. Which seemed pointless as I reserved my rage for the times it would serve me best.

Like the day when I'd get to rip out the still beating heart of Superman and show it to him as he died. Those were the times when getting mad served a purpose but I just didn't get angry for little or no reason I just felt annoyed and stressed. I'd just have to set up some sort of daily punishment time so we could both get it out of our systems.

Other than that she'd settled into living in the Netherworld quite well and even started working with a group of warlocks who turned once the libraries and research labs were built. That had been good news because for a while I'd worried that the Dungeon Heart wasn't working because aside from the Dark Mistresses only a few Elder Scrolls Goblins had been drawn in and all they did was settle part of the Netherworld far from the Tower.

Not a great start to an Army OF Darkness but I wasn't bothered much. I planned to leave again once Gnarl had gotten my new mountain fortress sorted out. Although even with the imps that could take a while and if I moved the Hearts there was no guarantee that the creatures would follow.

But if they didn't it wouldn't be to bad I had started over once before and could do it again elsewhere. And right now leaving the Netherworld wasn't that important I just wanted somewhere to go in case Jasmine turned up.

I'd taken the time to teach Tala a few minor Elder Scrolls Spells including invisibility so when The Hulk came in we hide ourselves with magic.

Loki made his speech just as I expected and Banner smacked the 'puny god' down like the boss he was. It was much more amusing in person but entertainment wasn't my reason for being her. I'd come to steal Loki away so I could strip him of his godhood and then take his life as well. And this universe would be much better off when I did.

The Hulk went off to rejoin the fight leaving Loki battered and bruised on the floor. The Norse god of trickery would never be more vulnerable.

Well not until after I stunned him which I did quickly and twice since despite the beating the god just took he was still able to stay awake after one stunner.

"This is a god" remarked Tala "He isn't much to look at".

"He's normally more impressive" I informed "and The Hulk had done that to either of us we'd be very, very dead".

He was also pretty heavy. It something to do with being more physically dense than Humans and a lot stronger. So I had to cast a _Feather_ spell on both myself and the knocked out god just to carry him to the portal Tala made which would get us back to the Gate hidden in nearby Central Park.

But we got away with no one noticing and the alien invasion was stopped as I knew it would be, but by the time the Avengers went to recover Loki we were long gone and they would never see him again.

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room. **

I took my sole Mistress for a twirl around the throne room to the beat of music that only existed in my head.

"You seem very happy, Sire" commented Gnarl as he entered the room with a stack of scrolls under one arm.

"I'm very happy indeed Gnarl" I confirmed between humming "I'm a god again!"

I hadn't expected to become a full god once more due to a lot of Loki's powers being biological in nature but for whatever reason all those powers were now mine. I'd didn't just have his magic I had his strength and toughness as well, actually nearly all of it some of it was still in the two Hearts and little more was in Tala to give her a physical boost but most of it was in me.

I'd tested it out or ready by cutting myself with a dagger. I'd been unable to draw my own blood and even gotten one of the Drow that had turned willing to serve to shoot with an arrow. The projectile had bounced off my shoulder as if was just a thrown bit of wood rather than an arrow fired from a long bow.

I wasn't going to try that will a salvo of gunfire any time soon but given that I mostly stuck to less advanced worlds it shouldn't matter and I plans to make myself even more powerful.

"Did the Browns combing the ruins of the Dark City find my Golden Apples, yet".

"Even better Master" informed Gnarl "They found the whole tree thanks to the Blues".

"Golden Apples?" inquired Tala.

A team of Browns came in holding the immortal tree that produced a small number of Golden Apples every year. In the past I had gifted them my favourite slaves as a reward. In a feudal society such a gift was a great one because it also freed them from worrying about illness and mundane injuries.

You still had to worry about magical attacks and you could be killed by more powerful creatures but for the most part being given a Golden Apple by the Overlord was like being given the key to the chocolate factory. As unless you got decapitated there wasn't much a mortal could do other than annoy you with their murder attempts.

I went to the tree and plucked two apples before sending the minions off to replant the tree down by the fake sun the Greens used to keep their Burrow nice and alive. The tree was immortal and didn't need to be planted or to metabolise sunlight but I'd discovered that it grew more apples if it was kept in pleasant conditions.

I threw one of the Golden Apples to my sexy witch who looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?" she asked as I ate my apple.

"Did you ever the expression 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'?".

The expression was outdated given doctors didn't do house calls any more but Tala had heard of it.

"Well this is the apple that would put him out of business" I explained "A single bite of one of these will cure you of anything short of death and a whole one, well that cures death".

Tala studied the fruit of the gods for a moment before it clicked.

"Oh this one of those apples Odin is suppose to have that extends life for those living in Asgard".

Asgardians unlike their Olympian cousins are not naturally immortal, they require Golden Apples like the one I'd just finished eating to extend their lives. And in theory so would of I but that rule doesn't apply for every version of them. I had no idea of Thor and Loki did required one of those apples every so often but the ones I'd had Illyria steal from an alternate version of the Xenaverse to the one I had a Gate to were different.

"No its the Olympian version" I corrected. "Just eat one Golden Apple and your immortal. You can still be killed by very powerful beings but you won't age or get sick and you'll heal anything that doesn't outright kill you. So you can't be crippled either".

Tala quickly ate her apple with great gusto. Hardly surprising as immortality is a goal most bad guys aspire to. The good guys tend to be more accepting of death when it arrives at the natural ending of life but they go to heaven. I doubted Tala or I qualified for such a thing.

"So how goes my mountain fortress, Gnarl" I asked of the minion master "any progress?".

The devoted servant of darkness, that darkness being me for now, showed me his plans on the scrolls he carried.

One plan showed a massive looking entrance into the mountain at its base. Sort of like the entrance to Mt. Cheyenne in Stargate SGI only Gnarl's planned entrance was bigger and more like the entrance to the Fortress Of Doom I was wishing to own.

The mountain even looked a lot like the famous home of NORAD but the world of Xena was a different than my Earth in some noticeable ways. This must be one of them.

For example in this world there were four pyramids at Gisa, well three and half they were currently building the fourth. And Greece did lot amazingly a lot like New Zealand.

But alternate history and geography aside there were other reasons for me to have opened a Gate to this world. In the past a small empire I'd built had been ended due to a group of gods called the Nine Divines so I understandable worried about attempting to conquer another world if the local deities were active and likely to get involved. I could pour massive amounts of time and energy into a project that would gain me nothing.

But the gods of this world just weren't that tough. I knew just how weak they really were on the scale of things because I'd been one of them and despite becoming one of the fabled Olympians I'd still gotten my ass kicked by a super powered alien.

Plus I knew how to kill the local gods with frightful ease and those weapons should also be quite lethal to any other superbeings who got my way.

Most importantly I knew how to avoid screwing up the cosmic balance on that world because I'd seen some major turmoil happen on the TV show and how they had fixed it, so hopefully I'd avoid making to much of a mess.

"Sorry Gnarl you were saying?".

I really had to stop my mind from wandering like that.

"I said Dark One, that the imps are smoothing out the ground in front of the main entrance in case you wish a parade or some such. It would make a good assembly area as well".

The imps were truly amazing creatures, once I'd ordered the dozens needed to just keep the Netherworld Tower and surrounding parts inhabited in order I made dozens more to help the small army of Browns start work on the mountain. That left less than ten to do the mining but they were such good little workers I didn't need that many just to mine.

Also as the Blues could sniff out magic I was getting a consent supply of mostly minor magical objects to drain into the Hearts keeping the imps going even as they got more experienced and using more spells as they worked.

I was very glad that I'd listened to Gnarl about not closing the Gates so soon as otherwise I wouldn't be getting that supply and would be worried about ageing and such. All the old Gates would be closed over the next few months but by then I'd have started brining new lands under my control.

The World Of Warcraft would supply me with magical objects to drain and all I had to was to go to the auction house and buy them. Perhaps one day I'd conquer that world but that would take a massive army because of threats like the Burning Legion.

Xena's world was more manageable as its threats and treasures were well understood by me having been a big fan of the show.

"Well carry on the good work" I told Gnarl after he explained about the copper deposits the Browns had uncovered "I'll leave it in your hands while I go make sure my new outfit is ready. After that I have a goddess to seduce".

**Mt. Snowdon. Wales. Brittania. The Xenaverse.**

Gnarl indeed was keeping up the good work and what a lot of work it was. The old Brown suspected that it would be years of work but thankfully there seemed to be no rush to leave this time. The threat to the Overlord wasn't that great yet but one day it would be and then it would important to have this mountain fortress complete.

The Netherworld Tower was only safe because it was so hard to get into once someone had claimed it as a home. But aside its mystical defences the place wasn't easy to defend even with hundreds of minions and other creatures ready to fight at the Overlord's command.

But this mountain would be.

As part of a mountain range it took a lot of effort to move an army around these parts, but the minions had Gates to make that easier.

Still without the imps and more experienced Browns there'd be no way to even start this project but it did look to profitable already. The imps had discovered deposits of coppers which had uses for humans even on more primitive worlds even ones like this one.

The Overlord could trade such metals for more tools and supplies, which would in turn make the work going on here progress much easier.

Currently Gnarl watched as a work team of Browns and a few imps tunnelled into the mountain using the area that had been smoothed out as a starting point.

The minions themselves were great workers but not very imaginative, yet they could follow the plans of others perfectly. After all they had created the Netherworld Tower in a matter of years, this task would be no different. Sure the new home of the Overlord was much large than Netherworld Tower but the Browns had the imps and much tools than before to aid them in their work.

Already large piles of dirt,stone and raw ore were appearing as the entrance way was created. The stone would be needed later to make cement and ore would be processes at the Netherworld Forge which had been modified over the years to more than make armour and weapons.

It was now possible to purify metals and mould the molten material into the shape of bars. In the past this had been done mostly to gold as it was needed to pay for the large armies the Overlord had been planning to build and to pay off the loans he owned to other powerful lords.

Now different metals were being used silver as well as gold and even copper now. They were being used to buy materials from other worlds in supernatural black markets and more open cities.

Gnarl had to admit that the Overlord hadn't lost much of his ambition when he died, the minion master had worried about that. But if anything the Overlord seemed even more drive to acquire dark power and to conquer.

This was good but the aged Brown couldn't help but worry that the mistakes of the past would be repeated again. And that the former Mistresses of the Overlord were threats that shouldn't be forgotten. Closing those old Gates was a mistake Gnarl thought.

But what could he do he was must a minion sworn to obey the Overlord. He'd just have to serve as best he could and hope that things worked out. If they didn't well they still had that box.

**The Temple Of Aphrodite. Greece. Athens. The Xenaverse.**

In a glittering display of pink the goddess of love appeared just as the expensive vase I'd knocked over hit the ground and smashed.

"Hey what are you doing!" protested the goddess "you can't come in here and smash up my temple bad mortal, bad!".

Normally you can't see this type of god unless they allow it or you either have very sharp senses or in someway supernatural yourself. With the powers of a different class of god within me there notice me not effect was cancelled out.

"I'm not a mortal" I corrected "I'm a god like you, just different".

"Oh, god of what exactly. Vandalism!".

Oh I liked her, she had spirit. I might have to crush it but it was still nice to see. And so was she. The show didn't the character justice she was far sexier in person and actually naked under that pink almost see-through number that just about hide the details but suggested quite a bit.

That would of never got past the censors.

"I'm not really the god of anything" I admitted "I don't need worshippers like you do".

Actually I wasn't one hundred percent sure she did either but I knew that this world did require her or Areas would go insane and knock this world way off balance. He was needed or at least a god of war was.

"I suppose you can call me the god of destruction and domination" I decided.

It was a good a title as any and would certainly impress the locals once I lived up to my name.

"So you thought you'd start the whole destruction thing on my temple".

Bloody hell it was one vase, how could anyone get so upset over broken pottery. But at least I knew now that my idea of how to seduce this goddess was a good one. She was a material girl for sure and I could appeal to that.

"This temple is a joke" I told the nearly nude goddess "don't you have anything nicer, like a palace"

"Not really" Aphrodite admitted "but I do have a nice place on Olympus".

I snorted.

"I have my own underground kingdom".

It wasn't meant as a boast even if it sounded like one, and the Netherworld Tower was quite awe inspiring these days. Once the imps had fixed it up it looked like a proper seat of power for the ruler of a dark domain. Rather than just a den of monsters with a nice throne room. It still had monsters in it but they kept out of sight.

"You deserve more" I told the pink clad woman. "you should have a temple full of vast riches, with a nice pool in it. Maybe a big statue that reaches the roof, oh and slaves too".

In fact already existed thanks to the imps. They could build you anything as long as you knew what you wanted and were willing to spend some real mana, and gold too. Slaves weren't hard to get Xena's young empire made for a lot of downtrodden young women who would sell themselves into slavery just to avoid the abject poverty they were stuck in.

"And I suppose you have all of this to give?" asked the lady of love.

Looking around I double checked. Yep the temple I'd set up was a thousand times better than this. Smelt better to and I had trolls living the Netherworld. This place was well meaning but tacky. No proper silks, no fresh flowers, the offerings looked a little stale and no candles were lit.

"If this is usual standard" I confirmed "then hell yeah!".

"It has been a little slow around here ever since Xena conquered Thebes" confessed the goddess. "people don't have time for love as much when there being chased by marauders or putting out their burning homes. Not that I care".

"Areas must be loving it" I stated, hoping for more information.

"Your kidding right" huffed the Olympian as she laid down on the rooms red velvet sofa "Xena won't even give him the time of day, ungrateful bitch".

I was tempted to try and build an army to fight Xena myself now as it seemed as if she wouldn't let me get close if she rejecting the attentions of the war god. But I'd try seduction first as if that failed then my army would be gathering to far away from Greece to be seen as a threat until it actually was a threat.

News from such distant lands tended to take a long time to reach even important ears and was often unreliable even at the best of times.

Still if I could get the actual love goddess on my side, it should be simple enough to seduce Xena and tick into taking the Unbreakable Vow. Also if the Warrior Princess was a demigod like many fans suspected she should enough power that draining some of it into the Tower Heart should work.

If was in fact simply a very skilled and talented human being then I'd let the Dark Mistresses have her once they got enough experience. Breaking the female warlord wouldn't be easy but it would be possible.

"Anyway tell me more about this temple I deserve" demanded the shallow deity. "Its sounds wonderful so far, shame it doesn't exist".

"It does" I corrected "it just comes with a price".

Aphrodite sighed "Doesn't everything, have you seen the marketplace in this city. Prices are so high and its not as if I'm making much money these days".

What passed for collection plates around here had dust in them.

"Tell me about it" I said with fake sympathy.

"Well things just don't seem right" complained the goddess. "My parents are always fighting. Areas is depressed. And don't get me started on Artemis".

I wouldn't because I had no idea what she meant by that.

"Hades doesn't leave the Underworld unless there's a battle just ending, and there are a lot. And I don't know something is just wrong with the whole family".

I guessed it was the lack of Hercules. Him being around made things more interesting and gave the local human population the rarest of all gifts, that of hope. Since this entire time line only existed because his mother had died before child birth, those more sensitive to the flow of things were picking up on the wrongness of events around here.

In my reality Hercules had been far from a hero, if he'd existed at all out of the stories. But in this world he was really needed it seemed.

This place might be ripe for conquest but it was really depressing. I almost decided to do something about it. Maybe lighten up the world a bit, but nah that wasn't my job. I existed to inflict suffering and despair not to create hope.

"Seems like you would be better off with me" I suggested "I could show you the temple I had built, shower you with some gifts".

I didn't really need to offer her anything I just needed to get to the Netherword Tower because she wouldn't be able to teleport as the Hearts Chamber was shielded from such things. Normally I might just knock her out and just bind her before she woke up but I doubted a stunner would work on this type of god and she could create magical shields.

"I am kinda bored" admitted the goddess "maybe a tour of your place will cheer me up. But if there's a lot of walking then you better give me a foot rub mister".

I'd have one of the slaves do it. That was what they were for after all.

**Cirra. Greece. The Xenaverse. **

Already having travelled in time slay the mother of Hercules, which really messed up the time line, Callisto had travelled forward from that point to prevent the death of her family. In a twist of irony she will in fact bee the cause of their deaths leaving her younger self in a state of being that would led to her becoming the insane goddess she was now. The she'd become a demon and the oddly enough an Angel going on to create Eve, Xena's daughter and catalyst for the Twilight Of The Gods.

All at least that would have been how things worked out if Tala hadn't interfered.

Worried that interfering with the time travel of another might led to disaster the Overlord had not come on this mission and stayed in the Netherworld. The idea was that if the time line became really messed up he wouldn't be effected as he wasn't on this world and then could attempt to correct things.

This left the dangerous part of the work up the Tala and a few Dark Mistresses but if the plan succeed she would become a goddess. The DC Earth witch had risked much more for far less.

The Dark Mistresses (who were for once actually wearing more than two items of clothing) followed the magical woman into the village of Cirra. Which at this point in the time line was about to be attack by Xena's army.

This course of events would led to Xena becoming a mighty ruler who would eventually become Empress of Greece and more. Because without Hercules around to redeem Xena she carry on until she became this world biggest tyrant.

But at this point in time that hadn't happened yet and wouldn't because the Overlord had plans of his own taking place at the point in the line were Xena hadn't yet conquered all of Greece.

It was all a bit complex but in order to ensure that events played out as the Overlord wished Callisto had to be stopped from changing time again. And the Kronus Stone (which was in Tala's backpack) needed to be kept out of the hands of some short bloke who was suppose to be Hercules's sidekick.

That had involved a trip to this world's current future with the help of the Overlord's new pet god whose powers were needed intact otherwise the world would go mad or something along those lines.

**(A/N: And if you can follow that you now know why I hate using time travel as a plot device. Its makes my head hurt). **

"Get the chains ready ,girls" ordered the soon to be goddess "when this Callisto shows up those chains will be the only thing that can stop her".

The Chains of Hephaestus were the only thing that could keep a powerful bitch like Callisto contained long enough to get her to the Hearts so she could be drained to the point were she was just a slave to the Overlord's will and dead soon after.

Ambushing her was the plan and it worked beautifully before the deranged power house could react due to distraction of discovering that she was behind her families deaths. The chains forged by a god were wrapped around the deranged wacko and she was being dragged off to met her doom.

As the servants of the Overlord dragged a swearing goddess through Cirra (ignoring the fact that the village was currently being burned to the ground by Xena's army) they got her to the Gate without trouble. Tala simply stunned anyone who got in the way so that the impact on the time line be minimal.

Once in the Netherworld things go pretty bad for the pissed of deity. Her powers were stripped away and soon she got the oblivion she requested from Hope only it wasn't what she'd meant by oblivion. It was freaky nightmare land full of monster and lava. Callisto had only lost her godhood she was still immortal as she had been before being divine.

So she spent all of eternity trapped in Dagon's realm being chased, beaten and sometimes rapped by horrible monsters.

And those were the good days.

**Netherworld Tower. Training Room. **

The beauty of being a Keeper is how easy it is to turn a random space in a useful room. For example an hour ago this smallish cavern, one of many in this part of the Netherworld, had been nothing more than dank rock.

Now it was a fully equipped training room complete with dummies for me to smash, burn and otherwise destroy at my leisure.

And destroy them I did.

After stripping Callisto of nearly all of her powers (some of the energy was left in the Hearts) and then feeding them into myself I was now perhaps more powerful than I had ever been. I still lacked some of the cool Charmedverse demonic powers I'd enjoyed but the ability to produce fire fuelled by rage was rather nice.

These new powers had reduced this training room to a burning wreak in no time so I summoned a few Scamps so I could burn them as well. I greatly enjoyed the rush of power I felt when destroying so the Scamps so I summoned a few Clannfears and did the same.

I moved onto conjured zombies next and they burned away with ease as long as I focused my rage, which wasn't hard even how much I do to be mad about.

Even though I'd returned myself to level of power I'd enjoyed for so long, and perhaps more, I still felt great hate towards those who had reduced me the temporary mortality I'd had to endure.

But that was over now. I was a god again and a powerful one too. Now I could move on and restore everything else I'd lost. My new army was already growing, only just this morning a group of over twenty male Drow seeking to flee their oppressive society had asked to join me. And even a Beholder had turned up, which was weird enough on its own.

Everything seemed to going well and it hadn't taken me long to recover from my death at all. By tomorrow I would be starting to expand my influence to new worlds.

I was just about to summon up something even deadlier when an imp entered the room holding a rolled up scroll I nearly barbecued the little thing. But thankfully I had good control over my rage and didn't end immolating the messenger.

As soon as I took the scrolls the imp started to clear away the mess I'd made but I told it to remake the room uncaring that it would cost mana, which to be fair I had quite a bit of now.

The message was in Greek but one of the many benefits of godhood is that you can understand anything written or spoken and make yourself understood regardless of whatever gibberish people are speaking.

There are a few types of speech written and otherwise that I don't understand still but that's only stuff that pre-dates humanity and of course cockney rhyming slang which makes sense to nobody outside certain parts of London.

The note was fancy but pretty much just said Aphrodite wanted to see me in her temple and that Tala was now a goddess thanks to the Ambrosia stash she had hidden way.

Rather than teleport I decided to walk and see how things were progressing around here.

I was pleased to see more skeleton guards roaming the tunnels of the Netherworld it meant that the Dark Mistresses were getting some practice and soon be able to convert people into my service without having to kill them in the process. Not that death stopped the victims being useful but living people are adaptable and don't sound so creepy when they walk.

I also noticed more Goblins around here, they'd settled who areas of the Netherworld and seemed to be breeding. That or I'd let a lot more of them in here than I'd meant to. Still they seemed to be behaving themselves at that's what mattered.

One of the workshops was actually in use now as a rather evil look Dwarf had turned up and seemed to be rather good at making axes when he wasn't drinking. I'd built an entire brewery down here hoping to attract more Dwarven folk but so far only the minions seemed to be getting any use out of the beer being produced.

Not that I would tell them off for getting blind drunk as all the minions had been working hard on what I hoped would be a nice new home. I knew that the Netherworld, as big as it was, would get full fast and I needed somewhere not only with a lot of space but also with room for expansion.

A mountain range served that purpose well and at this point in time Britain's wealth of coal and metals hadn't been used up and would fuel my new empire rather well.

I still hadn't decided if I was going to try and jump on Xena's band wagon or go my one way. Or perhaps I could do both and conquer what would one day be called the UK while aiding Xena to take more of the rest of Europe.

I don't suppose it mattered in the end it would result in the same thing, at least I hoped, I would rule this world with goddesses at my side and exploit is wealth, resources and people in order to build a massive army. A great army that would crush anyone and anything that got in my way regardless of how they had ended up in my path.

******Netherworld Tower. Temple Of Love.**

Upon entering Aphrodite's new temple/living quarters I was amazed by how the goddess had actually managed to improve the place despite not really having much time to do so. She'd been busy after all and had needed to time to recover from having a small amount of her energy drained, followed by the Unbreakable Vow and then she'd had to go and fetch quite a bit of her stuff so she could move in here.

I hadn't turned her evil, it was important that I didn't twist her morality so I could drain her to much because that put to much of my power into her and could have far reaching consequences. Such as twisting her world's love into nothing more than mere mutual gratification and dangerous obsession.

Not that is would of changed Aphrodite much herself, she was just as vain and selfish as ever. Perhaps even worse as I'd showered her with gifts and attention she clearly wasn't getting elsewhere.

"I love this place" she informed me as I entered. "the slaves, the food, the money oh those little imps things they might be butt ugly but they get me anything I ask for".

Currently the goddess was taking a bath, or possibly a swim given the sheer size of the pool, and the only thing preventing me from seeing the body I wished to ravage was the bubbles.

"Did Tala like becoming a goddess?" I inquired.

"Oh yes she's calling herself the goddess of magic and mystery now" she informed.

I found that quite suitable a title for my other Mistresses as she had spent her life trying to solve the mysteries of magic.

"She'll need her own temple now" added the love deity "not as nice as mine of course".

This temple had been doubled in size by the looks of it. Guess she must of figure out how to order the imps about. This meant I'd bound her enough to me that the imps would obey her I hoped I hadn't gone to far I needed her to be good or at least neutral.

I noticed the smell of incense coming from somewhere and followed the scent. Passing through the pink curtains I saw a few of the slaves I'd picked up in a Roman market kneeling before Aphrodite's big statue and praying. I understood Latin but their prayer was just ego flattering nothing more.

I turned around to see Aphrodite climbing out of the pool and checked out her ass before it was hidden by the expensive towels I'd gifted her after I'd gone shopping.

It was forbidden for anyone but me to see her naked so the few serving girls made a close inspection of the floor. The tiles weren't that pretty to look at so I dismissed them while their their betters spent some time a lone.

"Where did you get these girls?" questioned the love goddess "they really seem to know their place".

"Rome" I answered "they train slaves rather well there. These girls were suppose to be working in governor's palace but he doesn't need them any more".

"Why?" wondered Aphrodite who had slipped behind the curtain that separated the bed from the bath. "did something happen to him".

"Yes I killed him" I informed her.

I'd slit his fat belly open when not only did he not cancel the order to I could buy the slaves he also set his dogs after me. I spare the dogs and killed their master before leaving. With him dead the slave master gladly sold them all to me at a discount.

"Oh" she replied not caring for the fate of some random mortal. "well are you coming to bed?".

Her sex life had been a major issue when deciding the terms of the Vow. The magical oath had to willingly taken otherwise it did nothing. And being the goddess of love the idea of being limited to one man was a bit much for her. But everyone has their price, hers was a few promises I'd made.

I wasn't allowed to take a goddess more beautiful than her into my service and I had to build a temple on her world, bigger than anything the other gods had.

Thankfully that would be easier to do than imagined. I just had to create more imps and find a suitable flat bit of land, the imps would build the temple for the cost of mana. The bigger it was the more mana it was cost and decorating it would mean another shopping trip to Xenaverse's Rome and Supernatural's New York that was a small price to pay for the sole rights to use Aphrodite's body.

And what a body it was.

I entered the bedroom part of the temple/living quarters and saw my Mistresses lying nude on her stomach her sexy ass in full view with her breasts hidden by her arm.

"Like what you see?".

The word like didn't t do the sight justice. I didn't even mind the idea of sleeping on the heart shaped bed between pink sheets as long as she was in it.

The bed was rather large so rather than answer I simply removed the light leather and clothe outfit I wore (all black of course) and climbed in much to my bed partners delight.

"Someone's eager" the goddess commented. "Tala not doing it for you?".

Tala was an inventive lover and had amused me so far but I was use to having a wide range of fucktoys to chose from. No single woman was enough for me, even having two only made the situation bearable.

I leaned in and grabbed one of Aphrodite's breasts and squeezed hard, harder than I should of have but its hard to hurt an Olympian at least compared to a human woman.

Aphrodite smiled and said.

"If you like my breasts you should see what I can do with them".

Putting actions to her worlds the goddess got on top of me her perfect ass nearly in my face and lent forward so her breasts covered my hard dick. She squeezed her bosom together so that my cock vanished between them and started to wank me off using her massive and firm boobs.

"Just relax and let me take of you" she said softly.

Which is something I'd really wanted to hear right now as having a goddess tell you she's going to do all the work in bed is very cool.

Slowly Aphrodite jerked me off using her soft breasts to bring to orgasm in what felt like hours but if it had taken that long I didn't mind as it felt so good. Plus I got to look at her rear end as she pleasured me, a treat never to passed up with this woman as it was divine in appearance and origin.

I so had to get myself another Olympian Mistress they were worth having around even if you had to build a temple and shower them with gifts just to get them into bed. Tala had been far less work in comparison but tempting mortals is always easy. Of course being a creature of evil myself I found it rather easy to tempt anyone I wanted.

The tit-wank (which was a crude word not worthy of what was happening here) was quickly coming to a climax and Aphrodite seemed to sense it was about to happen and picked up her pace inviting me to cum on her breasts with both words and actions.

I did as she requested and my seed was set lose to cover the goddess's boobs which made her giggle as if she was having fun. Which she was if she truly enjoyed this sort of thing.

As she cleaned herself with some wetwipes (another luxury item I'd gifted her with) she said.

"Now that was fun. I'll have to show what I can do with my mouth, but only if you keep treating me this well".

She was going to be expensive to keep around but its not like I paid for things that often as she was worth the effort.

Climbing back into bed we both went to sleep (which is optional for gods but sometimes worth the time spent) I then had a very odd dream.

******Dream. Inside My Own Head.**

I knew this place it was Empire City the place where the fourth Overlord AKA the Overlad had defeated Greenheart's mad plan to become a god.

Well at least it seemed to be, only it was intact and quite vibrant more real. I could see all the colours not just the ones Humans normally can see and I had no words to name them because I'd never seem before.

"Ah, there you are" said a voice.

I turned around to see Rose the Mistress of the Third Overlord and mother of the Forth. She was dressed in large white robes that left little of her face exposed but I knew it was her the voice was the same.

"I'd thought you never dream, honestly you men you always make things more difficult than they need to be".

Normally I'd great protest that I was often quite direct in my actions and women were the ones who made things needlessly complex. But I wasn't really in the state of mind to argue about the pros and cons of both genders, instead I just wanted this freaky dream to end.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"Do you know about the Infernal Abyss?"

I nodded to show that I did.

"Well this is the Eternal Bliss, sort heaven to that hell and the headquarters of this world's Forces of Light".

Okay that actually made some sense but if this was heaven were are the good souls.

"There here you just can't see them" informed Rose.

Was she reading my mind?".

"Yes but your dreaming so you don't actually need to speak anyway, well you can if you want".

"Okay" I said out loud "Why I am here?".

"Let me ask one first" she insisted "are you intending to mess up everything or are you just an idiot".

Only that fact that I couldn't seem to get mad stopped me from ripping this dead chick a new one, assuming that was possible.

"I'm trying to be an Overlord" I argued "its not my fault if the multi-verse is to fragile".

Rose sighed.

"Just an idiot, right let me explain how you can stop messing up".

Again the urge to throttle this bitch went unsatisfied once again.

"Your not suppose to win to much" she told me "the whole Good Vs Evil thing requires as the name suggests good and evil. You can't go around making heroes evil and then not expect to get killed. Your messing things up to much and the Mother Goddess is not happy about what you did with this world. You messed with things you couldn't deal with and this world paid the price. There must be balance".

"What I can't win that sucks!" I shouted out.

"No you can win just not to much" she said "you have to let good have a chance".

"I've read the Evil Overlord list" I pointed out "I know how stupid it is let heroes run around, they tend to end up killing you".

"Of course that's the point of having GOOD! it stops evil destroying everything while evil assures that there will always be a need for good. You need both".

Rose paused and looked at me with sympathy.

"Look I can help you out. Do the Mother Goddess a favour and she'll do you one".

"Isn't she suppose to support the other team" I wondered "why would she help me".

"The Mother Goddess is just another way of looking at what you simply call God, but those are just words they don't really tell you much. Anyway as I said good and evil are needed so the Mother Goddess doesn't want you to lose either, she just doesn't want you to win to much. You can still rule your Dark Domain just don't destroy everything else".

Well that made sense I suppose. I had in the past simply killed or corrupted those who could stop me. Were I should of just killed some of them and the rest alone.

"So what's this favour?" I inquired.

"Well its more of a bargain, but we try not to use that would. Think of more like an exchange of favours".

No signing in blood or any attempts to buy my soul, so it couldn't be that bad.

"The Mother Goddess by which I mean the creator of all things is willing to let you get on with building your Dark Domain as evil is needed and will grant you The Power To Kill Gods. By that I mean lower level gods not the Elder Ones what you call the PTBs but the Olympians and such".

Ah now I was on track. Xena wouldn't bring about the Twilight Of The Gods in that version of her world because she was to busy trying to conquer the world. Still not much of a gift really as I already knew about weapons that could kill gods but lower gods meant anything like Jasmine (who having taken physical form wouldn't count as a PTB any more) it could come in handy.

"In exchange for the being given the ability to kill nearly any immortal on your level of existence. You have to promise to listen to my advice when I give it and you must, this is very important, you must repopulate the world above. Well the one above when your awake".

Oh I so knew that causing the death of all mortal life on that world would bite me the ass. Well actually I'd expected whatever else aside from Dark Mistresses that lived in The Infernal Abyss to come after me but not this.

"So I have to repopulate the world and follow your advice and all I get in return is the power do something I could do with say a Hind's Blood dagger or the Rib of Krnous. That seems to little for a lot of effort" I pointed out.

Rose gave the matter some thought and seemed to have an idea come to her.

"Normally we don't make deals like this, that's for demons but I serve balance even if I'm currently not working for The Powers but I wanted the cool Angel powers they plane walking like this a lot easier".

Huh?. What?. That statement made no sense.

"But I can offer let's say healing and the power to raise the dead?".

"I can do the who healing thing I know restoration magic and I have a box for raising the dead".

"Damn your file needs updating again".

I have a file?.

"No sense offering you Faith back then, you could do that yourself and make her goddess again".

I could but I won't I was moving on.

"Shame she'd like to get of Oblivion I bet".

"Oblivion?".

"Yes Faith worshipped you, well not in the praise the almighty Overlord sense but she dedicated to you so when she died she went to your 'Paradise' but all the souls there got lost in Oblivion when that afterlife fell apart".

Shit maybe I should bring her back. She might be quite grateful

"How about visions from The Powers. That might help you not wreak the balance to much as you can do good and evil?".

Not really my thing, maybe something else. I'd have to give it some thought.

A/N: I decided that Overlord Gothic should have to deal with pissing off the good guys and not just the evil. But at they are making it worth his while to be there buttmonkey, So what should he ask for I'm going to let you guys suggest ideas for what's pretty anything as God is granting the wish. Ideas?. Also do you think Faith should come back or just be left behind? And last of all should Gothic fight Xena or enslave her, after he slaughters the gods?. Either could be a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greek**

**I think the Xena shown in the show is actually the daughter of Ares. Its hinted at a few times and makes a lot of sense given that she kills a known demi-god and beat Areas in a few fights. Given the Greek Gods I don't think Ares would care if Xena is his child as long as he gets what he wants, even its her in bed. **

**Hercules actually says that Ares has lots of kids he showed no interest in so it would make sense that he might not even know Xena is his kid.**

**I went with asking for Faith back without messing with the Slayer line as brining her back with the box might make her a Slayer again giving The First Evil another chance to attack. **

**Selias**

**I'm separating Hero Gothic from Overlord Gothic because I'm to far along with Overlord Gothic to fit him in now. **

**Plus I can't write a good Gothic story because he isn't a nice guy but Fable Heroes don't have to be good guys they can be good, evil or inbetween. **

**douchiesnacks **

**I went with bringing Faith back without the Slayer part of her. He might ask for more later. **

**Overlord Gothic. Book Four. Part Three.**

******Dream. Inside My Own Head.**

**"Faith" I decided at last. "free from being a Slayer, as a goddess and just as loyal as she ever was". **

**"Done" promised Rose "Now remember your part of the bargain, oh and before you go one piece of advice. Start acting like proper Overlord your suppose to be a bastion of evil, be more forceful ,make people fear you and treat you Mistresses well. Oh and I'll be in touch". **

**What an odd woman. **

******Netherworld Tower. Aphrodite's Temple.**

**"Sorry to wake you, Sire" apologised Gnarl who was standing at the edge of the bed not looking at me. "But Mistresses Faith has appeared in the Throne Room". **

**So not a dream then, or at least it had really happened in a dream. **

**I got out of bed quickly as used my god powers that allowed control of matter and energy, channelling my magic I created suitable clothing so that I didn't look like I'd just been woken up in the middle of the night. The outfit looked a little over the top even for Wizard style robes but they did the job and covered my nudity. **

**"Follow, Gnarl" I ordered.**

**I led the way to the Netherworld noticing that I seemed to be strutting more than walking. Was I acting more forcefully due to Rose's advice or because for the first time ever I actually understood ****what it was I had to do. **

**I'd always worried to much about what could go wrong but I didn't seem to be worried any more. And as for following Rose's advice well she'd been a Mistress to one Overlord and mother to another so she should know what she was talking about. **

**I entered the Throne Room and was just starting to wonder how Rose had gotten Faith here when Gnarl explained. **

**"Mistress Faith entered via the Gate, Dark One. She's still keyed to them it seems". **

**That made sense as being able to use the Gates was easy for those in my service and I asked for Faith as loyal as she ever was. So the Netherworld had let her in. **

**I walked up closer to Faith I saw that she was naked and hugging herself as if exposed the elements. This part of the Netherworld was always warm thanks the roaring fires in their places and streams of lava flowing through the cracks. And given that modesty had little meaning to her I was guessing she remembered being dead. Damn it I should of asked for her to be returned like she was before dying due to the Unbreakable Vow. **

**Rose's words came to the front of my mind the ones about being kind to my Mistresses. Again this made sense as I actually needed them happy as they supported me, so I took off the cloak I'd created and draped it over her. **

**"Boss?" she whimpered. "I am alive?".**

**"Its me, and yes" I answered. **

**Faith started to stand up and only the fact that the cloak I'd conjured up was meant for a man both taller and boarder than her stopped Gnarl from getting an eyeful. **

**"How long has it been?". **

**"Over two years. I've only been back a couple of weeks myself" I explained. **

**Had it really only been a fortnight, events were moving so fast compared to times in the past. **

**"That's why you didn't get me out like you did Anya" she realised. **

**"It took the minions a while to find the box and round up some Ubervamps" I told her.**

**Should I tell the truth, that really not cared until offered her back as part of a deal. I wanted to put the past behind me and I'd not cared about their fates. But I did care didn't I, even if it was just a little. **

**"Is Dawn okay?" she wanted to know. **

**"I really don't know I died just after you did and a source told me she was, well beyond my reach". **

**Normally she'd be cursing something rotten by now but before she could get to upset I offered her some solace. **

**"I know she was alive and okay up to the point we died because of my part of the Vow. I know she's still out there somewhere but not human any more she's the Key and nothing can hurt her now". **

**"Can you bring her back" she half begged "with the box?"**

**I really had no idea. Dawn had never actually been human per say she was energy made into a human form, but did she have a soul?. **

**"I can try" I promised "but Dawn was special". **

**Bit of an understatement really. She was the key to the lock that breaks reality, that's about as far away from normal as you can get. **

**"Please" she whimpered again,. **

**Damn stupid lack of exact wording. If I was half as smart as I thought I was I would of worded what I wanted better and made her come back with even knowing who Dawn was. One quick word to Gnarl and Dawn would never be mentioned again. **

**"Go rest, let me try and get Dawn back as human. If the box doesn't work then try something more complex". **

**Maybe Faith could ask the know it all demon if there was a way. **

**I sent the former Dark Slayer to her old quarters which would be habitable thanks to the imps under the watchful eyes of a couple of Blues who could heal quite well. And spoke to Gnarl. **

**"Hows the Gate to the Wizarding World, is it closed". **

**"Sorry, Dark Lord" apologised Gnarl while bowing. **

**Damn it!. **

**"But the Gate is open despite your command to close it, at for a few more days". **

**Yes!. **

**"Let me guess Mistress Faith's world is closed off".**

**"Yes Sire as is the world of your Charmed Mistresses. Although it wasn't not how we left it". **

**Huh had things gotten worse there somehow. **

**"How is it worse?" I demanded to know mad about the lack of Vampires. **

**"The human civilization had reappeared" informed the minion master "as if time was reversed". **

**Someone else was messing time other than me. There really ought to be a ban on that sort of thing. However now that I could open portals to realities I had been to it would be good to go and steal some demon powers again but that could wait I needed five...**

**Dumb ass! I called myself. You can open portals now. Five Vampires will take no time at all that world is crawling with them. Granted opening portals was draining but if this worked I could take a day off after and just relax. **

**The Twilight Of The Gods can wait after all Xena took over twenty years to finish a job Hercules actually started when Eve was born. **

**Plus with a day off I could plan out my army better. I was damn well going to have guns in my army damn it. I just needed a world with guns but one not very set up to resit an invasion. **

**Oh ideas. But no time for that. I could plan tomorrow today I would try and recover Dawn. **

**Focusing my vast powers I opened a short lived portal and stepped into it. It was easier to leave the Netherworld as I was in-tune with it but getting back was harder. But that didn't matter either, I had Vampires to find. **

******Mount Olympus. Greece. Xenaverse.**

**Aphrodite hadn't come home for a few days now and while at any other time this would be no cause for concern Zeus had called together his family for give important and dire news. **

**"The Fates tell me that our time is near" informed Zeus King of the Gods and self appointed ruler of the world. **

**His news was met with shock and disbelief. **

**"Impossible" protested Hera the so called Queen of the Gods. "We have ruled since you destroyed the Titans are there are none to challenge us". **

**That was true enough reflected Zeus as she stroke the beard he wore these days. **

**"I agree my dear" **

**Zeus's term of affection was met with cold indifference. Hera hated Zeus for his affairs with mortals and had never worked through those feelings. Perhaps if she had they might of gotten past this by now or more likely one of them would be dead. **

**Thinking on that Zeus had to wonder if the coming death of the gods would be a civil war. That might be why his daughter was missing but still alive. Had she gone into hiding to escape what was to come?. **

**The prophecy stated that the their rule would come to an end but that didn't mean they'd all die just that whoever was left wouldn't be in charge. Perhaps then the threat was internal and they weren't under threat from an outside source. **

**Zeus had forbidden the gods to kill each other as it wasn't like were a lot of them. As a race they numbered quite a few immortals and demi-gods (not all of the latter were his children either) but there few actual gods in the family. And few of them got along. A civil war could weaken them to the point they lost there grip on the world. **

**That would also explain why the Fates had no life string for the one who would bring them down because the string connected to their life was already known. **

**"We must stand together in any case" demanded Zeus "Not all of the Titians are accounted for and that strange new faith about this One God, while it is no threat now prophecy is not always clear on when events will take place". **

**At least his daughter Artemis was listening, she could be counted to be sensible. As for his son Areas well he might be useful if unleashed like a hunting dog to take down this threat if was just some unknown force ready to sneak up on them when unaware, at least if this was an external threat. **

**If it was then he'd have to deal with it himself sooner or later, sooner would be better. Best to start now. **

**"Discord I want you to track down Cupid, he might know where his mother is assuming he cares". **

**Cupid didn't much care for his extended family, not since Hera had cursed to become a green eyed monster when jealous of the woman he loved. **

**"Areas you spend time with the mortals. Talk to them find out if this One God cult is stirring up any trouble". **

**For once the god of war didn't argue and Zeus once more compared him to a hunting dog. Areas was just as likely to bite the hand that fed him but it was worth the risk if the prey you were hunting was dangerous enough. **

**"The rest of you" he said turning to his lesser kin "go to your temples and find out what you can". **

**Hera took to orders like a fish takes to breathing air. So Zeus didn't bother he simply teleported away to a quiet place so he could think in peace. **

**The lighting bolt throwing god had a feeling that a possible civil war or this One God was the real threat. His powers were vast after all he sensed something else but couldn't see it. Perhaps it was no of this world. **

**Well however this possible threat was he must be powerful and deadly, and likely even now he was plotting the downfall of the Olympians. **

******New York. Shopping Mall. Supernatural Earth. **

**When Americans build big they build big or perhaps massive would be a better world. The shopping centre Faith, Dawn and I were currently making use of was amazingly big. But as we were shopping for clothes (an activity no straight man can enjoy) I was really taking the place, instead I was being teased.**

**"We should so go to Victoria's secrets" suggest Dawn. "try on some underwear let the boss watch". **

**Having experienced this before its not as fun as it sounds. Plus its costs a lot of money and while I was richer than some nations right now its the principal of the thing damn it. My amassed fortunes should not be spent on frilly things. **

**Thankfully getting money here was easy enough, if you enjoyed the luxury of owning a Tower Heart you can find what your looking for and this world had a bank serving its supernatural ****population. One not run by smartly dressed Goblins for once, this time it was smartly dressed ****Dwarfs. **

**"Dawn while you might be an immortal goddess of pop culture".**

**"Fashion!" she corrected. **

**"Pop culture includes fashion" I pointed out "you still look like a fourteen year old girl well maybe fifteen"**

**Its not as if I could tell the difference she was short and annoying in any case. **

**"So while you might also be the soul of an ageless energy based creature older than existence you don't look it so its a bad idea to start modelling underwear for a guy nearly old enough to be your dad". **

**Okay so I wasn't really old enough to be her dad even if she was really fourteen I wasn't even twice her age yet. But I'm sure the mall cops wouldn't see it that way. **

**Dawn's age was a touchy subject as she was no longer the Key I'd brought back the part of Dawn that was the human soul she'd somehow ended up with. That meant the version here now Dawn was actually two days old. Or a few years old if the Key got a soul upon being forced into human form. **

**The whole matter was confusing to say the least. Made worse by Aphrodite's ambrosia stash. **

**"But can't you make people not notice you" pointed out Dawn " mortals can't see gods unless they want to be seen". **

**Damn she was smarter than I remembered. Must be the result of that damned education I brought her, that or she really was related to Faith. **

**As a group we faded from sight which wouldn't be noticeable in a crowd and slipped into what was in my view was just a mainstream sex shop. Not that I was against it but having it in a mainstream shopping centre just struck me as odd. **

**Dawn went in first and found the one woman minding the store. Clearly it was a slow day or the naughty knickers store. A little wand work later and the shop was closed for the day and locked up. Which meant nothing to us as we can all teleport when we want to leave somewhere. **

**"Come on Sugar Daddy" called the immortal teenage girl. **

**"Don't call me that" I told Dawn. **

**"What your my Sugar Daddy and my actual foster dad well you were. Plus you know we are gods incest was pretty much the norm for them". **

**When the ghost of the Third Overlord's Mistress said be nice to your Mistresses I wonder if she meant to say the words 'within reason' at any point. **

**I turned to a sniggering Faith. **

**"You know Faith she is your child more than mine". **

**That stopped her smiling. **

**"Huh what?" **

**I explained that since Dawn looked just as she did when she was originally Buffy's sister that meant Dawn was made from her and had just sent to Buffy because the Faith of that time line had been in jail. So made from meant pretty close to child as she clearly wasn't a clone. Made me wonder who the dad was. **

**My Queen of the Gods had to sit down after that bit of news. **

**Of course Dawn's looks could be the product of a template being used when the monks made her human but my theory wiped the smirks of the two goddess's faces so I went with my idea. **

**"Huh I have parents" realised Dawn "if it weren't for the whole being gods bent on conquering entire worlds and enslaving millions, we might be normal. **

**Being normal was a worse fate than this shopping trip so I felt a little better. Plus both girls having been dead it was good for them to do some living. We might not have much time for it later. **

**Faith took a moment to get into the swing of things but I pointed out that'd she never know the truth about Dawn's parentage as their blood couldn't be tested as neither off them were human now and god biology wasn't the same as human. **

**Proven by the fact they produced healthy offspring even when brother and sister mated over generations in humans that wouldn't work well or at all. **

**The sight of two young ladies stepping out of the changing rooms wearing things no man can resit ended my ability to speak for a while so nothing was said as they went behind the curtains to change again and again. **

**I was tempted to fuck one of them and screw morality it would likely be Dawn. Assuming Faith didn't stop me. **

**The younger sister came out wearing a blue babydoll and nothing underneath before coming to sit on my lap. **

**"Hey if I'm not going back to school, what am I going to do?" she asked with concern in her voice. **

**I had no answer for the girl. I really didn't know what she could do. Sure she had some education in using wand magic but a lot of that was only handy if you lived in their society. Sending her school had more about keeping her out of the way until she grew up more than actually making use of her skills. **

**Although to be fair I didn't keep Aphrodite around for her skills and I'd only picked Tala up on a whim, well that and because she had magic I could use. **

**"What do you want to do?" I inquired. **

**"To be like Faith" she answered simply. "I want to fight". **

**The idea of Dawn fighting at my side like her sister was at first ridiculous but as I thought about it ****maybe it wasn't so silly. Not much could kill her aside from myself, much higher beings and a few exotic weapons that could be hidden away under my watchful eye. **

**"You'll need training" I told her "lots of it. Just because your super strong compared to most humans it doesn't mean you beat them easily". **

**All the power in the world meant nothing if you didn't know how to use it. **

**"I can train her" offered Faith who like me had realised long ago that this day would come. "well to fight with weapons but you might be better off using magic". **

**Faith looked at Dawn. **

**"There's lots of monsters above the Netherworld that need getting rid of, we can practice on them". **

**An understanding past between the two before Faith changed the subject. **

**"Come on Baby D lets try on a few matching outfits, really tease the boss". **

**"I'm not dressing like my Mum!" protested Dawn. **

**"I'm not your Mum, D" she argued "who the hell would want me as a role model?". **

**Dawn apparently. **

******A Dream. Inside My Own Head.**

**Oh not this again. **

**"I'm afraid so" said Rose. **

**"You look bigger" I commented upon seeing her. **

**"Are you saying I'm fat?" she demanded to know. **

**Women!. **

**"No you just larger somehow, taller I mean". **

**"Oh that" she remarked "I'm just becoming an Angel. This is an important project and I need the power to see it through. I'll only be Guardian Angel but its a step up from just being an agent for The Powers". **

**Okay then. **

**"Where are we know?" I wondered while looking around. **

**The place looked a lot the inside of a castle but I had no clue which one. **

**"Spree castle" informed Rose. "It got rebuilt after the raiders and the fire, this is its spiritual version". **

**Something clicked inside my head. **

**"Wait if your becoming a Guardian Angel, does that mean your my Guardian Angel?". **

**"Well yes but I have more than one client, and your a special case" she answered. **

**A lot of authority figures have said that to me. Most before the therapy sessions started. **

**"Now lets get back to business" she decided "you haven't actually done anything, we did have a deal and I lived up to my half". **

**"You brought Faith back as a wreak" I pointed out "she needs time to heal before we start clearing the surface, and I don't have the warriors to take the demons on anyway". **

**Rose sighed. **

**"Fair enough but you need to be see as doing something. If you can't take all the monsters then just start clearing them out of areas and start moving people in. The Twilight Of The Gods does need to start soon however even if it doesn't end for a few years. A slow move from Pagan worship to the One God would be better anyway, less messy and I do hate mess". **

**"I have an idea on where to bring in new people from " I told Rose "there's a world I know were humans deal with a harsh environment and deadly creatures every day".**

**I was talking about Fallout Earth. The Overlord's world was actually rather nice compared to that nightmare of a place, even with the demons on it as they tended to die rather easily unlike say things such as Deathclaws. **

**"Well yes any mortals will do as long as they have freewill and souls" she commented. **

**So humans were a good choice. **

**"I have to ask, is this likely to keep happing are we going to be making other deals?"**

**"Most likely" answered Rose. "the balance must be served".**

**She talked about balance like it really mattered like it was holy or something. **

**"I'm an agent of chaos" I reminded her "wouldn't you better off with a hero for this sort of thing". **

**Rose shook her head. **

**"Not as much as you'd think heroes serve good, but you serve yourself so your easier to deal with as you will do what we ask because it benefits you. Most heroes would be unwilling to do the small evils we need you do". **

**Well I was going to forcefully relocate people and commit genocide on the gods of a world. That's pretty evil on the scale of things even it will possibly save many more lives later. A hero would moralise about the whole thing I didn't have many morals left. **

**"You should marry Dawn" randomly remarked Rose. **

**"What!" I shouted out. **

**"You say you don't have morals but you have a few, you don't want to make your Dawn your Mistress despite the fact that Sabrina was far less experienced and more vulnerable because you care about her and don't want her to be hurt. But if you marry that will make it okay after all on this world she's old enough. And she'd become more powerful". **

**Yes of course the Dark Binding ritual. That was the answer it allows me and my Mistresses to grow in power as we do evil. Dawn would become more powerful and develop more offensive abilities along with the training Faith was giving her (plus the wand magic). She become a far better fighter. **

**"Your going to wake up soon" told Rose. "Any more questions?". **

**Actually I did have one. **

**"Are there any worlds I can conquer completely without screwing things up?".**

**"Oh yes many. Demon Dimensions. Worlds taken over by the dead. Pretty much any place were evil is already in charge. You can't screw them up because you'd just be replacing one evil with another. In fact that might even be better for them since your not as evil as a lot of things out there". **

**Well that actually wasn't as bad as it sounded. I knew there were worlds were zombies had overrun everything and countless Demon Dimensions. If I ever got an army large enough I could take those worlds without having to worry about The Balance. **

**"Your waking up" informed Rose who didn't need to tell me what "We'll talk again, for now get to work don't make me come down there and clean up your mess for you!". **

******Fallout Earth. London Underground. **

**No where on Earth had escaped being touched by the bombs that fell at end of the war between China and the US or at least no where in Europe anyway. London being the capitol city of a nation allied with the USA had been target by Chinese bombs. **

**Thankfully the damage hadn't been as bad as it was to American cities but it was still pretty awful and even after all this time things hadn't gotten any better. The people of London had after the bombs fell turned on each other becoming tribal in nature and in some cases savage raiders who killed for no reason at all and never spared anyone. **

**Over the years harmless animals became more deadly as they adapted to their new and deadly environment, but most had died off further limiting the amount of food that could be harvested. **

**Even humans changed many becoming Ghouls the feral ones down in the Underground were the worse of all. They were like something out of a horror film, zombies created by radiation totally insane and they attacked humans on sight. **

**These days London had settled down somewhat, there was a period of cold war going on between the gangs (or clans as they now called themselves) who ruled over the ruins of London. This was mostly due to the growing problems of the feral Ghouls. **

**The London Underground was still the best way to get around the city and served as the trade routes. The major clans had set up in each station and watched over their parts of the the Underground but it was a big network of tunnels with many places to hide in. **

**So that was why he was down here and he was John, no last name, simply just John and he was a hunter. As the job title suggests he hunted things. Animals, escaped slaves and now Ghouls. The chief of the Paddington station clan (as yes that bear was their symbol oddly enough) had paid him a fortune in caps to go in and clear out whatever pack of Ghouls was attacking the traders keeping the merchants from coming to the station to sell their wares. **

**John heard a sound he knew well that inhuman sound you hear just before a Ghoul comes at you. Only he heard it again and again. There wasn't one feral done here it was a whole pack and it sounded like they were working together. **

**Just simply John hadn't known that was possible. The feral ones were mindless how were acting like a pack of wild dogs who had led their prey into a ambush. The hunter raised his shotgun and waited for the attack. **

**He was surrounded but maybe he could get a couple of them before they got him. **

**Turns out he needn't of worried. No Ghoul got near him. **

**Blasts of fire appeared and turned each of the charging feral creatures into ashes before they got closer than a ten meters. Yet just simply John saw no source of the fire, not until after every feral was dead.**

**"Hello there". **

**John span on the spot and fired his weapon as in the modern day world it was a good idea to shoot first and ask questions later. **

**The fired shotgun did nothing to the man in fancy black clothing standing right in front of him. He didn't even act as if had just been shot. **

**"What's your name?" asked the impossibly clean and tidy man. **

**"John" answered John.**

**"Hello, John" said the man smiling showing clean teeth which was a rare sight "my name is Gothic although you can call me, Lord Gothic. Now given that I just saved your life I think its only fair that you give me a few moments of your time". **

**John just nodded. **

**"Good" stated Gothic "glad you agree. Now John I am a god I want you to understand that. I'm not God just a god you know like in the old stories. Zeus, Thor, Janus that sort of thing. I am here to save you John". **

**"What?" asked John. **

**This guy had while invisible reduced a dozen feral Ghouls to ash with no visible weaponry and then taken a point blank shot without even seeming to notice. So could he actually be a god?.**

**"I doubt you understand yet" explained the god "you don't look you have much time for the myths and legends around here, but you'll find someone who does understand. For now I just want you to come with me and then tell people what you saw". **

**The god called Gothic took John to what he claimed was another world. A world with no deadly radiation, clean air and clean soil. A place were mankind could start over. **

**He was told that it wasn't quite ready yet but it soon would be and that a few settlements just needed fixing up before people could move in. It would be primitive when compared to the world they'd left behind but much safer and more healthy. **

**A fresh start on a world free of Ghouls, mutants and raiders. It would be tough setting up farms but they'd get some help and could bring things with them. All they had to do was to worship Lord Gothic and work hard to build new lives. **

**That seemed fair to John who during his brief visit broke down into tears at the sight of so much green plant life in one place. **

**There were trees full of fruit just waiting to be picked and even fields that looked ready to be filled with cattle which could be provided. There were even farm houses about that just looked like they needed a bit of fixing up. **

**John was confident that people could live here, after all for most of history humans had been farmers, it was something they could relearn to do. **

**"You want me tell people about this, don't you" realised John as the god loaded up a basket with tasty looking apples. **

**"Indeed I do" replied the deity. "they will think you mad of course, all prophets are to start with. But I have a few ideas on how you can prove that your not". **

**That was what the fruit was for as there were apple trees in London any more. Maybe out in the countryside but travelling that far was suicide for one man and it would of taken weeks. Everyone at the station had seen John go into the underground less than half an hour ago. **

**The god gave John a few items to prove his power. A gold ring that would let him walk on water and another one that would see the energy of living things. Both very impressive as when he got back to the Underground he could see people behind walls and in rooms above or below. **

**Had John been the only prophet he likely would have been ignored or even killed but all over London they were appearing bringing gifts of fresh food and wore items that were for a lack of a better word magical. **

**Word spread quickly that a god was going to take people to a promised land free of the dangers of the modern world. The god would later show himself to others saving more lives and performing miracles like healing the sick and destroying the odd mutant that arrived to cause chaos. **

**People started to believe in him and went as far as to worship him as requested. Soon the name Gothic was on the lips of many, and they waited for the day they could be delivered to salvation. **

******Abandoned Roman Fort. Gaul. Xenaverse. **

**The lesser goddess Discord had stumbled across this place while travelling around the lands outside Greece trying to find ways to improve her standing on Olympus. **

**A good way to do this was to scare the local mortals so that they bow at her feet and worship the Greek gods. **

**This wasn't always easy as there were gods in other parts of the world to and they didn't like when an Olympian turned up in their neck of the woods and messed with their mortals. **

**But Discord had come across this old Roman fort while out and about. This valley had once been under Roman control but they'd left it behind for whatever reason and the nearby village had accepted Discord as their new lord and master or mistress in this case. **

**The fort itself wasn't so bad after the mortals had cleaned it up and made it more worthy of her and for a while she'd had a place none of her family or rival gods knew about.**

**Until the day an unknown god appeared in her throne room and sent the pitiful mortals that had been making her offerings running for the hills. **

**Anger controlling her actions Discord stood up strode across the stone flooring and slapped the intruder. **

**"Who in Tartarus do you think you are coming in here...". **

**The sound of the punch echoed off the strong walls the Romans built and Discord dropped to the floor her lip and nose bleeding. **

**"I'm not normally one for striking women but your very annoying and if you don't shut up and listen I will kill you rather than make you an offer you can't refuse".**

**Discord was to shocked by the sight of her own blood and the pain she was feeling to do anything other lie there. Gods didn't bleed like this not even when hit by more powerful gods.**

**"My name is... well you can call me Overlord for now or better for you if you call me Master. I am going to be the new boss around here". **

**The one called Overlord took off the long black coat he wore and threw onto Discord's throne before sitting it. The wooden seat had been big for Discord but for him it seemed just the right size for this man. **

**Some thing clicked. Discord might not be the brightest god on Olympus but she wasn't stupid even she acted that way sometimes. **

**"Your the one the Fates warned about" she realised. **

**The Overlord looked puzzled for a moment before asking. **

**"Three sisters who work with threads?". **

**Discord just nodded. **

**"Hmm wonder if they have a one for me". **

**When the end of sometimes life came the thread was cut. If anyone messed with these threads it could alter history or create a future that wasn't meant to be by cutting a thread before its time. **

**"Makes a change from hourglasses" remarked the Overlord before changing the subject. **

**"Now as for the deal I am about to make, you have one chance to accept and one chance only. And don't bother trying to teleport I found you here I can find you anywhere. The only reason I didn't kill you already is that you may have use to me". **

**There wasn't much risk of Discord fleeing she couldn't focus her power because of the pain she was feeling she'd never felt pain like a mortal before. **

**"As I said I am taking over most of this world. Eli's lot will get some of it most likely they will try and convert the Romans. I haven't yet decided if Odin and his lot need to go. But I am taking Gaul at least, oh and Brittania for sure. The Celts can keep Ireland its a lovely place but I'm not greedy". **

**The shock was wearing off now and Discord stood but didn't make any hostile moves. **

**"Not that I am complaining or anything but if your suppose to kill us all why I am still alive?". **

**The Overlord leaned forward and the minor goddess took a step back, her fear moving her feat. **

**"That's a good question" he replied "there's well lets call it a loophole I can exploit. I am to end the worship of the Greek gods and likely quite a few other groups to in order make way for the One God". **

**Discord felt another wave of fear role over her. Twilight was really coming. **

**"However I just need to make room for a new faith I don't have let them take everything and there are other worlds out there anyway. So if I just need to end your reign I don't need to kill you all. Two of you will be spared. Aphrodite is one of them as the world needs love but it always need war with would mean sparring Ares but I know for a fact that that Ares wouldn't be the god of war if he died and you lived". **

**Discord figured things out fast. It amazing how fast you can think if you really have too. If in the event Ares lost his godhood she or Strife would replace him. **

**In an alternative time line she'd tried to make this happen by framing Ares for a crime Zeus declared carried the death sentence well close enough. That never happened here because there was no young Hercules for Ares to have tried to kill but she'd thought doing something like that years ago but nothing had ever come of it. **

**"You want me as the goddess of war" she said out loud. **

**The Overlord nodded. **

**"Its a one time deal my dear. Join me and rule as part of my little group of gods or die with the rest of them and I''ll keep Strife around. He's a fool but better than nothing". **

**The thought of dying now to protect her family never entered the goddesses mind. Better to live on your knees than die. **

**"It won't be so bad" informed her new master "you'll live, you'll be the goddess of war and I'll shower you with riches beyond your wildest dreams".**

**It wasn't a hard choice to make for an evil goddess. Self interest can be a powerful motivator. **

**Discord soon be goddess of war bowed at the Overlord's feet and pledged herself to him forever in exchange for the title of war goddess, great wealth and power. **

**Not a bad deal really. **

******Netherworld Tower. Throne Room. **

**Tala, Aphrodite, Faith, Dawn and Discord my five Mistresses were now all kneeling before me in a way Mistresses of the past never would have. **

**Ever since Rose had starting lecturing me in my dreams I'd become more confident in both myself and my actions. And I had good reason to be. **

**I was more powerful than I ever had been and had five goddess wives ready to serve me in any way I wished. **

**The Netherworld was also rapidly filling with creatures from different worlds. A dozen Goblin tribes lived on the outskirts of my domain but they were the weakest of my warriors. The closer to the Tower they were the stronger the creatures became. **

**Elves both Blood Elf and Drow were still arriving by the dozens and were all natural archers once given some training. **

**A mixture of Dwarf, Gnomes and some form of small Troll kept themselves busy in the workshops producing weapons and armour. Crudely shaped bronze at first but as I enlarged the workshops and the creatures improved their skills they started making superior iron weapons. A few were even working with steel now and there were better metals on this world, some that couldn't even be found on my Earth. **

**The Dark Mistresses had also improved, no longer did the results of their work only produce skeletons fit for nothing more the patrolling the tunnels of the Netherworld nor did they create insane people who had to be killed as an act of mercy. **

**The first converts to my cause had been brought about. Humans taken from Xena's world would soon fight at the side of warriors kidnapped from the World Of Warcraft. And given that I had nearly a hundred of the torturers at my command they would soon be converting about fifty people a week giving me a small but regular supply of troops. **

**There were also a unknown number of other fearsome creatures. Ogres and Trolls native to Nirn. A few dragons of a small breed able to fly but not carry people due their size. And even a few Black Knights had come from somewhere. **

**Also my Mistresses all now bound to me by the services of a Dark Priest, who this time got a mortal soul for his trouble and a nice magic boosting ring, married each me to every Mistresses aside from ****Tala who had been the first to bind herself to me.**

**She didn't want to be First Mistress as she was devoted to her magic studies and Faith wanted to fight not stay in the Tower. Discord and Aphrodite would never accept the other as First Mistress so Dawn got the job. **

**It actually turned out to be a good arrangement. Dawn wanted to fight like her sister but becoming First Mistress gave her the adult responsibilities she desired making her want to stay in the Tower and keep things in order as best she could. It also helped that the minions liked her. **

**In fact given how powerful each Mistresses was they could each now command ten minions. Added to the fifty I could command into battle this meant that if we all went into battle I'd have a hundred minions on the field. **

**Unfortunately they wouldn't fight as a group of one hundred because each group of ten saw themselves as rivals supporting the Mistress they adored. They would obey me over the Mistresses but wouldn't work as group. **

**Had I still been mortal or unable to kill gods I might worry about this but nothing in this Tower could do more than slow me down and as long as the Netherworld throne only allowed me to sit upon I would keep my authority. And given how powerful an Overlord I was this arrangement wouldn't change any time soon.**

**"Command me my master" requested Discord who had thrown herself in the role of serving me with impressive gusto. **

**She might not be smart, that attractive or powerful but she really knew how to stroke a man's ego (and other parts of him) and make him feel like an Overlord. **

**Bowing before was a bit odd for Faith and Dawn as we'd been together so long we seemed to have become like a dysfunctional family unit. Only in the ways gods could be of course as I was now sleeping with both at the same time and that meant actual sleeping now as well sex. **

**I told them to be formal around others but relaxed around me as I could no longer afford to spend so much time having fun. I needed to be more active and work harder. The rewards would be better for them if they did as I asked. **

**Rose's advice about being more forceful filled my mind again. I needed to stop acting like a human being and more like a god. **

**"Stand my Mistresses, I have orders for you" I told the women.**

**This tone of voice wasn't one I used often with the Mistresses but unless we were alone or at least together when off the cloak as it were then this would be how things worked from now on. **

**"Tala" I said addressing the spell using goddess "Keep up your good work for now. Hunt down the magical items I need and research your spells. I trust you to keep the warlocks working". **

**More warlocks had appeared and Tala oversaw their work as they catalogued books, recorded information they knew and researched new spells for me to use. **

**The warlocks had found the spell that let Keepers take control over the bodies of those who served him. It didn't work on the Mistresses but everything from a minion to a cave troll could be controlled by me. **

**I'd some fun making an imp run around the Netherworld using the haste spell, at least until I'd made the creature run into some sort of quicksand in a part of the Netherworld unknown to me. I'd withdrawn from the imp's simple mind leaving it to die uncaring about its fate. **

**"Aphrodite, for now keep doing what you do best. Lure the strongest warriors you can find to the Dark Mistresses and let them do their work". **

**The love goddess job was to find men (and sometimes women if they found other women attractive) who could fight and lure them to the Netherworld with promises of pleasure from her and adventure as part of her army. **

**This was a lie. She lured them like the Sirens of myth (well my worlds myths) to their doom. They would still get their pleasure from the Dark Mistresses but only after pain had broken them. You could call the whole experience an adventure and did end up joining an army so it wasn't all a lie. **

**The Dark Mistresses were allowed to have sex with other men because it be foolish to deny them it and they needed to breed as well. I kept the three who'd first come to serve as the exception to this rule. They hung around the throne room more as it was their job to ensure that two attractive girls were always chained to my throne.**

**More recently two large cages had appeared behind the throne on either side were female Drow were being kept as the females wouldn't serve a man they needed a much longer training period than others at the hands of the Dark Mistresses. **

**"Faith, its time to do what you do best. Which is to kill monsters. As general of my armies you will led my troops and cleanse the surface world above. This will take some time and you may face demon groups that greatly outnumber you, do not fight a battle you can't win. Instead inform me and I will destroy them personally".**

**Well not personally as despite my powers I couldn't kill demons fast enough to matter in a large scale battle But I was a better leader than I was a warrior. I'd studied my foes and commanded battle before. I knew how to fight demons even when they out numbered my troops hundreds to one. **

**But Faith could handle the grunt work and was pretty deadly herself. And given that the demons weren't organised any more there weren't likely to be any large scale battles instead this war would be hundreds of skirmishes. **

**"Dawn as your sisters cleanses the demon scum you will be tasked with making those lands suitable for humans to live on. This will require a lot of work from but is of great importance. Seek out Gnarl's help and give me regular reports on your progress. You may need to visit other worlds to get what you need. I will also gift you some imps that will help you". **

**I doubted Dawn would do a good job at this at first, at least until she sought some help but it keep her busy and help her to understand what being one of my Mistresses really meant. It wasn't all sex and being given shiny stuff. I looked at Discord next and got a thrill off the fear she still showed when I looked at her. **

**"You and I are going to make you the goddess of war" I said with a smile. **

******Battlefield. Greece. Xenaverse.**

**As was quite common in this world a small war had broken out between to minor kingdoms in the back end of nowhere. This time it had nothing to do with Xena she hadn't taken that much Greek land as of yet, but soon even this dump would be hers. **

**Today this fight was about some warlord being insulted by another warlord. A petty reason to start a small war but that was humanity for you. **

**Ares god of war knew the reasons because he had been the one to make the insult while pretending to be one of the warlords. **

**Even for Ares this was a bit minor considering what was going on but the problem with conquers like Xena is that while they create war they tend to start creating order as well. When everyone is scared of you they don't fight back much so they do as they are told and pay tribute to keep the new boss happy. Worse Xena's men guarded quite a lot of places now meaning even petty raiders didn't see so much action. **

**So knowing that he was going to need the extra juice in case a civil war between the gods started or in case there was actually an outside threat, Ares was starting trouble between the mortals in the hopes that when the time came he'd have to power to protect himself at least. **

**The fighters while few in number seemed to be eager to spill each others blood which pleased Ares no end as violence was his bread and butter. Everything seemed to be going well until he discovered a third team had entered the field. **

**Discord of all people and someone he didn't know, clearly a god given that he was taking down mortals with ease and ignoring the weapons that hit him. The man was dressed in black but the style and fabric of the clothing was very alien to Ares, he never seen the like. **

**Discord's new boyfriend was clearly not from around these parts Ares realised and the blue-gold eyes were freaky. **

**Wait this guy couldn't be the new threat could he. No he was just a god from some remote part of the world like those Norse nothing special about him despite being a good brawler. **

**Maybe a possible ally then decided Ares. The god of war would have to show this new guy who was the big bad around here. **

**As Ares (currently unseen to mortals and even to gods simply due to amount of people running about and fighting making it hard to see a lone person) walked towards the couple he heard the man say **

**"Just keep hitting these guys until we get his attention". **

**Ah so his sister's new friend wanted Ares's attention then, well he was sure getting it with this display of might. Soldiers from both sides of the battle were finding themselves beaten and broken on the grassy field that was the sight of this minor battle. **

**"Impressive!" commented Area loudly enough to heard of the swinging of swords and scream of the dying. **

**The god of war appeared to the mortals and told them to go fight in the next field although this would require moving the sheep. **

**"I guess you know who I am" declared Ares "but who are you?". **

**"I am Overlord Gothic, god of destruction and domination". **

**"Which group the Celts?" inquired Ares. **

**This Gothic sounded like he hailed from those isle but the accent was a little off perhaps he just hadn't gotten out much. **

**"I am from that land" clarified Gothic "I am making a home in the mountain of Snowdon". **

**Ares sensed the truth of his fellow god's words but sensed that he was also hiding something, but no matter the god of war had things he wished kept hidden as well. **

**"Where did you two met?" questioned the Greek deity "I didn't think Discord would travel that far given that she suppose to looking for Cupid". **

**"We met in Gaul, he terrified the mortals and then claimed me" explained the goddess of chaos. **

**Ares was surprised at that. While it wasn't strange for gods to bed each other for fun they normally kept it in the family. Letting a Celt truly claim her would require Zeus's approval. Something he'd likely get as Zeus cared little for his children and would be happy to marry one of them off if it might create even a minor alliance with another family of gods. The Olympians might need allies even minor ones soon. **

**"Anyway I was looking for a wedding present for my new love" informed the supposed Celtic god "and thought why not make her the goddess of war, she has the temper for it". **

**Ares didn't like were this was going and put his hand on his sword. **

**"Sorry, Kido but that's my job and I'm not retiring any time soon". **

**"Yes well we'll see about that see about" remarked Gothic "but I was really wondering if you did say retire how your replacement be chosen. Is it up the Zeus or would the power and title pass on to whoever you decide". **

**"Strife would become god of war as he is already god of skirmishes" lied Ares badly. **

**The current god war was about to get out of there and report this to his father when Discord stuck him with a bolt of raw energy in the back. **

**Gothic kicked the war god in the ribs once Ares was on the ground and that hurt more than the bolt Ares realised that one of this ribs was broken. Something that shouldn't be possible. **

**"What are you" muttered the Greek Deity between pained breathes. **

**"The future" the other male god replied. **

**Discord picked up a dagger that been dropped by a warrior and offered in to Gothic. **

**"If I kill him then I'm the goddess war " she declared. "If you can kill gods then maybe if we both hold the dagger". **

**The two evil gods plunged the dagger into Ares' heart and the ground shook. Signalling the start of Twilight. The slayer of gods was here informed the fates and even mighty Zeus felt fear fill his heart. **

******Netherworld Tower. Discord's Temple.**

**Bolts of deadly power struck the wall breaking it open and exposing the obsidian coloured rock below the lair the imps had smoothed out and fortified. **

**The Temple Of Chaos as it had been known only hours ago before being renamed the Temple of War Had been destroyed quite well by the new appointed goddess of war. **

**It hadn't been certain that Discord would become the war goddess if Ares died or otherwise lost his godhood but it fitted into the rules that world quite well. **

**Zeus had killed his father and become king. The system seemed to be that of inheritance by a usurper. **

**Not that surprising really children do replace their parents in human nobility why not divine ones too. Discord killed Ares with help and became the goddess of war. **

**So I had to wonder as I watched my Mistresses destroy her home if I just went and killed Zeus could I take his place. I was half Olympian after all even I wasn't related to any of them. **

**But I couldn't do that I had to deal to overthrow their rule not replace it. I knew that in time even I would be forced from that world but that didn't matter because I had other worlds to go to. And that world needed its goddess of love and war. I'd seen what happened if they didn't have them. **

**That just mean I couldn't always rule directly but the pagan faiths of my world hadn't just vanished as soon as Christianity appeared. It was a slow process to go from many different faiths to unity under one all powerful god and it seemed that even that didn't last forever. **

**In the world of Supernatural the God with a capitol G. Seemed to have stopped interfering with mortals like the pagan gods here would be forced to do. **

**Perhaps as mankind embraced science and reason it wasn't that they killed God, so much as it just came a point when God decided the kids had grown up enough not need their parent around any more. Children need to learn to stand on their own two feet. **

**Maybe pagan gods like myself weren't meant to be around for so long. Perhaps we were part of that process of humanity having to grow up. **

**Is that what gods are for?. To make humans grow up as a species?. **

**"Discord stop" I commanded. **

**At the rate she was going the imps would have to rebuild the room rather simply repair it and that cost a lot more mana that was needed elsewhere. Plus I'd have to replace the items they didn't create. **

**She didn't obey at once so I reminded her that I could still kill with ease even if the Unbreakable Vow didn't do it for me. That got her to behave. **

**"Guess I didn't know my own power" she commented. **

**"Don't forget who got you that power" I reminded. **

**Discord came up to me and rubbed by chest feeling the fabric not known on her world. **

**"I'm very grateful" she told me as she rubbed my shoulders trying to relax me. "and now that you have a war goddess. I'll need an army". **

**Faith as my Queen of the gods commanded the army but allowing Discord a smaller army wouldn't be a problem. With Faith busy on the surface I'd need someone to pacify the people of her world. **

**"I'll get you gold" I told the warrior woman "you can hire people on your world and commanded them as goddess should. I will gift you with some imps to make building camps and such, easier. Perhaps that fort of yours once improved would make a nice palace for you, for when your on that world". **

**Discord smiled and started removing that odd outfit she wore. She wasn't that sexy compared to my other Mistresses but she like it rough and not in the submissive way Tala it was more savage than that and suited the mood I was in. **

**I closed the black curtains that divided the bedchamber from the parts of the temple the imps had arrived to repair and bent Discord over the bed. She stuck her ass in the air (and a nice ass it was) so I could fuck her doggy style which we both enjoyed. She even barked upon request which was amusing if a little silly. **

**Having a true lover is impossible for me I don't love any more (which doesn't mean I can't care about people) but mutual gratification with a sexual partner is fine and dandy. **

**True to this I grabbed the war goddess's hips and plunged my hard cock into the warm, wet pussy that awaited my attention. **

**Fast and hard I fucked the short and nasty tempered deity until she screamed in pleasure, begging for more form me. They always wanted more my Mistresses more power, more wealth and more pleasures, and I was happy to give it to them as long as they served me like this. **

**Discord moved to my set pace pushing into my crouch so I could get deeper inside her. Given my power to Pierce The Veil Of Immortality I could end up hurting her but given her powers as soon as I stopped fucking her she'd heal pretty quickly compared a mortal women so she didn't have to worry about getting sore after this. **

**I also didn't have to worry about knocking her up as gods are quite infertile compared to humans and other short lived races. Elves are like that too even the types that can breed with humans rarely get pregnant. **

**Humans by comparison are quite fertile this is the reason why there are so many demi-gods around compared to full gods, so with humans I'd have to be more careful in case I created evil demi-gods who might want to usurp my throne. **

**"Yes, harder!" demanded Discord.**

**Normally I was the one making orders around here but this time I'd obey one and so I picked up my pace. Compared to Aphrodite this goddess was unskilled in the bedroom but she knew how to take a fucking to be nothing more than a sex toy for my use. It was the only reason I was here. **

**Pounding the dumb cunt as hard as I could the bed shook and squeaked before its posts started to bang the wall behind it. Thankfully the thick walls dampened sound quite well and the imps did good work that would stand up this sort of punishment. If anything the bed was more likely to break as we were really going at it. **

**"Yes, yes, yes!" scream the new goddess of war as she orgasmed before I did. **

**Since I hadn't cum yet she didn't dare to stop trying to please me. She was as much scared of me as she was attracted. **

**It wouldn't be long till I did cum now so I gripped her hips hard making her cry out again and slammed into short, sharp thrusts that made her scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain which wouldn't have experienced before meeting me. **

**I slowed a little as I got close to the finish and she pushed her hips into me as best she could so I came deep inside her used cunt filling her with cum which she enjoyed during her second orgasm one really close to her first. **

**Once I let go she dropped to the bed panting and was unable to move. I left her there having decided not to sleep for a while I didn't want another meeting with Rose so soon as they were out of my control and I hated that even if they were useful meetings. **

**Instead I decided to go read a book and relax a little. Dawn would likely need my help soon as resettling a world no easy task even with the powers and resources at her command. **

**For her sake I hope she asked for help rather than screw up on her own I'd hate to have to punish her, well I wouldn't but I had face the puppy dog when I tried and that I did hate. Not that it would work I was the Overlord and not be manipulated by a teenage girl.**

**Well not to much. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sgt. M00re **

**I'm not going to add any new worlds just yet. Maybe Fable as he does need more troops and Hobbs make good cannon fodder. **

**I don't think messing with the Black Light Virus is a good idea. Aside from the fact that as a god Overlord Gothic is immune to all disease, viruses have a habit of mutating and killing people. He's trying to build an army after all. **

**douchiesnacks **

**Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this one just as much. **

**Lord Edric**

**No plasma weapons as yet only the Enclave tend to have them in any large amount. Lots of lasers of course and other modern weapons. But only evil people and creatures are drawn to serve a Keeper so that means Raiders and such from Fallout and they don't to have the best stuff. **

**Overlord Gothic. Book Four. Part Four. **

**The Tar Pits. Nordhaven. Overlordverse.**

This was what Faith lived for, to kill Demons. She really loved killing Demons even without being the Slayer she still felt drawn to battle the Spawn of the Old Ones.

Killing humans, even ones trying to kill her, never sat well with Faith it wasn't what she was meant to do. What was meant to do was to kill Demons. She'd didn't care about saving people or being a champion for good as she'd never been a good person.

Being good isn't about fighting evil it can't be because evil destroys more evil than good ever does. Good isn't about destroying evil its about helping people making the world a better place. Faith cared for none of that she just wanted to fight, to win and to kill. That was what she was made for.

She hadn't always seen this clearly it had taken dying and spending time in a place the English language has no words for at least not ones that really described it.

In that place Demons had been like sharks in the seas of Earth (although that wasn't really the right way of looking it was just the only way) in that place her soul had been hunted, chased and hurt.

You can't kill the soul. You can corrupt it, you twist it, you can even chop it into little bits and scatter on the winds but always there even if it can never again be whole again. Even things that consume souls just contain them within themselves feeding off the energy until the consumer dies freeing all the souls its eaten.

So Faith's soul had survived and once returned to its reborn mortal shell she was left with two things she knew for certain. The Overlord had saved her and that she hated the Demons, those soulless things would never understand what they did to those with souls. They were wrong, unnatural and needed to die.

As the Slayer she'd been driven to do this because it was her job but now she lived for it. She'd do anything if it meant she could fight these monsters. And if that bowing at the bosses' feet that was five by five with her.

It wasn't a bad deal being a Mistresses she got the power she needed to fight the things that go bump in the night. Her sister and her even got a safe place to call home. Compared to what she'd been forced to call home before her current set up was pretty sweet.

More than that she had to admit she liked her boss. He gave her purpose, power and wealth she killed for the Major for a lot less and she'd of done a lot more him if he'd asked. The Overlord never asked he was more the take and have kind of person but so was she, he was just better at it.

Right now Faith was leading a small force of Minions and Monsters through the burning tar pits of Nordhaven. In her view this place would make for a really cool background to a music video. But sadly MTV had yet to grace this world so she'd just have to sing something as she did her work.

Dressed in outfit less revealing than what she'd worn during the less fight she was in. A black leather skirt with a thick leather belt and a sort of cross between a bra and and chest armour she cut quite the figure. The armour was also far more stylised than her last fighting outfit. The breastplate had two golden dragons on it this had something to with her title of Dragon of the Overlord.

Faith was still not quite sure what that meant but had been told it was like being Darth Vader only her cape was shorter and she didn't need breathe heavily. Vader only answered to the Emperor was like the Overlord only without a face only a mother could love and maybe not even then.

That sort of thing made sense and she did like the outfit even if the cloak did make her feel a bit silly but she was a goddess once again and you had to look all badass when your a god or what's the point of being one.

Faith wondered for a moment between killing things how long these tar pits had been burning. They'd been here since before she ever seen this world and that was a few years ago, would they ever go out.

She could see why so many demons made their lairs here. It was warm and if you didn't mind the smell you had an endless supply of fire no need to rub two sticks together here.

Cutting down another demon with a sword created by the death of many Brown minions and the sacrifice of magical items. The sword was a work of blood red metal that never dull or lost its shape. It cut threw the skin of the strongest demons and was most importantly it made her look extra awesome in battle.

The fighting didn't look like it would be stopping any time soon which was good because it meant there were more Demons to kill and less chance of her killing one of the Monsters in her army. It was pretty easy tell who was her side most of the time. The Elves and Humans stood out because they used weapons and armour but things like the Trolls and Goblins didn't look that different in the heat of battle and she more than once had waged war on them as well.

On the plus her troops were scared of her. 'Fear is a powerful tool for controlling the weak' the boss had once told her and she'd seen how true that was but she'd never been that feared until now.

The Vamps she'd slayed had sometimes been fearful of her but that was only once they realised she was going to stick a piece of pointy wood into their chests. They rarely feared upon meeting but they soulless monsters not real people.

The creatures she commanded were much closer to people even if sometimes the demons looked more like Humans than the creatures. But dying gives you a different outlook on life as horrible as Humans and Monsters like the ones she commanded could be Demons were worse.

Killing them automatic for Faith the enemy were no threat to her, they so far below her that taking their lives had stopped being war. It had become pest control. These were vermin to be wiped out not warriors to be fought.

So she wiped them out.

Her sword moved to remove the head of one scaly freak and moved again to be inserted into the torso of a thing with fur. Then went on slash open the guts of a reptile looking thing.

Different Demon types didn't often work well together so something must be left of the days they had as worked together as an army. Well army was a generous word for them raging horde would be a better description.

They were united in death anyway that was all that mattered right now. Death was always the great equaliser everything dies its just in Faith's case death wasn't permanent. It would be for these Demons however and even it wasn't she just end up killing them again, she promised herself that.

Faith stopped herself from killing a small squeaky thing with a hat on. A Gnome why weren't they all dead like everything else around here?, she wondered.

Her act of mercy went unrewarded as the tiny thing swore at her in its native tongue. Gnomish didn't normal translate well even for gods but Faith didn't need translation to know what that had meant.

"Screw you" she said and crushed the squeaking annoyance.

The orb of life force that she could see now that she had remarried the Overlord (which was amusing to her because she promised to never marry any man now she'd done it twice) zoomed away in to orb on the top of Tala's staff.

Faith hadn't spent much time with goddess of magic and mystery, but she was likeable enough as the Overlord's mystical specialist. Better than Red anyway, Faith hoped to kill Willow one day. That bitch had always belittled her because the boss like Faith more. But why wouldn't he like Faith more. That flat chested know-it-all wasn't worthy to lick the bosses' boots.

After all Faith hadn't needed draining into the Tower Heart to make her loyal she knew how to make a good choice the magical oath that had killed hadn't really been needed, she'd only taken it again for Dawn's sake. Well that and the reward of being a kick ass god once more.

"Tala what you doing here?" inquired Faith after clearing them space to talk.

"I need more life force for an experiment" explained the witch in that cool accent of hers. "I'm going to see if I can enchant you some better armour. The stuff your wearing is very sexy but not very magical. I'm hoping to make you armour that lets you have some sort of magical protection so you don't get knocked on your ass when facing spellcasters. They might not be able to really hurt you but it will save you some embarrassment".

Faith smiled. Red and her blond bitch never would of done that, not without being ordered to. And sure Tala was more interested in doing that sort of work because she liked doing that sort of thing but it was still nice of her.

"Okay Tal, stick with me I'm going to be making a lot of those life force things"

Faith considered the idea of inviting Tala for a quick fingering session after this battle if the boss wasn't around. The Overlord's Dragon always got horny after a battle and playing with a friend was always more fun than just playing with herself. Also given that she was forbidden on pain of death (and that was actually true) from sleeping with a man willingly, having sex with the other Mistresses was sometimes her only choice.

They were all encouraged to have sex with each other, even with Dawn strangely enough but they were pagan gods now so it was also kind of normal. Dawn didn't seem to mind and Faith was getting over it. She wouldn't be inviting Dawn to bed but she wasn't to freak out any more if they shared the boss.

Putting aside her horny and confused feelings Faith pushed onto the part of Nordhaven with buildings. They were in a bad state but still standing. The aforementioned Dawn would be in charge of fixing this place up once it was cleared and Faith promised herself that she'd pop in help so the younger Mistresses wouldn't to overwhelmed by her workload.

Clearing the builds out was harder than it needed to be because they were needed intact. The imps could repair nearly anything and at tiny fraction of the mana cost that building them required. So it was very important not to burn them down. Which was the tempting choice as the ancient warcry of 'kill it, kill it with fire' was another one the boss had told her about and she liked.

One of the buildings was blocked off for some reason heavy stones had been piled at the entrance but this wouldn't slow her down.

Faith had the power of molecular rearrangement which meant nothing to her until later explained. Put simply she could change things into other things which had something to with atoms which was all a bit complex. The bigger something was the harder it become to change and doing it to living things killed them but she couldn't make non-living things come alive.

In battle she used this power to turn enemy weapons into not so deadly things. Swords became rubber chickens and such if the mood took her.

Dawn was loads better at she could turn people sized objects, and people for that matter, into anything she wished. The Overlord just made things appear using his magic but this could be taxing if done to often and they didn't have unlimited magic so it was best not to use for trivial things.

Faith thought using this power had to with being imaginative, she wasn't that creative really more a brute force girl but turning a pile of rocks into water wasn't difficult just soggy. Dawn likely would of made a flock of birds out of it but that was too complex for Faith.

With the way clear she stepped inside and gagged at the smell. Something had chopped up the demons and used the results to decorate the walls. And that something was a huge spider man thing but not like Peter Parker it was spider than man and ugly to boot.

"What the fuck" she swore softly.

This was sick even by the standards of serial killers.

"You will love" declared the spider thing. "She will come and you will love".

"I'm not the loving type" replied the former Slayer "I'm more the ride em and leave them type".

Not so much true these days but witty banter parts of the boss fight was traditional. Not that she normally cared about such things.

The words boss fight were appropriate here. The spider was surprisingly fast for its size and Faith had to put some effort into this but it wasn't a fair fight because she never wanted that. She slew the beast and ended its corpse themed art protect.

"This one we burn down" she ordered while pointing at the blood stained hut.

Torches were lit from the nearby tar pits and the building burned down as it was something that needed destroying with fire. And Faith left to report this to the boss ordering her army to return to the Netherworld. But not before picked up a very weird looking orb that he might want to look at.

Her lord and master was not going to pleased to hear about this but thankfully for her, he wasn't the type to shoot the messenger. He was the type to find the guy behind the message and shoot him until he died.

**Fallout Earth. D.C Wasteland. **

"Greetings solider, how goes the war?" I asked of Faith as she appeared next to me.

Despite being invisible to any sort of remote viewing magical or otherwise my Mistresses could always sense where I was when they needed to find me and could teleport to my side. I'd guessed it had something to do with dark wedding ceremony that was suppose to bind us together in the service of evil.

This ritual normally led to my Mistresses becoming more evil and submissive but not always to an extreme I suppose it depended on the natures of the people marrying.

"I've got something to tell you" informed Faith.

My Queen of the gods told me about the spider-demon she found and is nasty habit of using corpses for a mixture of blood and death magic. They considered to be better than word magic but it hadn't proven better than mine.

"Are we going to do anything about this" questioned Faith.

I took a drag on the cigarette I was smoking and looked out to the ravaged landscape around me. This place had sure seen a lot of war. From the top of this still standing building I could hear gunshots and the cries of people as the super mutants found them. I'd even spotted a few Brotherhood soldiers who were out in force fighting the good fight as the local DJ would of put it.

"No we aren't" I told Faith. "we aren't going after Jasmine, at least not yet".

"May I ask why?".

She was remembering to more formal, that was good. I was her master after all, not her friend.

"You may and the why is because we can't stop her directly".

I explained about Jasmine's power of love that let her control people, even none-human people. I had no idea if I'd be immune. But I knew how to become immune and how to break her hold over people. Add my power to kill gods and the fight against Jasmine would take a few hours at most.

"So we should kill her now, before she become a threat?".

She already was a threat but I could see Faith's point. She could become a bigger threat. I suppose it was time to deal with her, would be quite anti-climax but Illyria was still out there. She would be more of challenge. As would many of my former Mistresses, assuming I bothered to put a stop to whatever it was they were doing.

"We could but I'm worried she might be expecting me" I admitted. "but you could do it".

"Me why?".

I picked up a broken bit of glass and showed Faith that I couldn't cut myself. But she knew that I could cut her.

"The only way to become immune to Jasmine's thrall is mix her blood with your own. The moment I drained Callisto I couldn't make myself bleed".

There were ways to make a god bleed but eh why risk myself. I should of sent Tala to deal with this but I'd not wanted to get involved in the worlds I'd already screwed up. Sadly fate wasn't allowing this and it was starting to look like I would have to clean up the mess I'd made. I was rather tempted to run away and start over somewhere else but I wasn't quite that desperate yet.

"So let's go find Jasmine's mum, you cut me I become immune...".

I stopped her there.

"Remember we're gods now, what if doesn't work for us. Our bodies might reject the blood leaving us vulnerable to her mind control and then we'd end up serving a insane PTB who between eating people wants 24/7 worship by her Human puppets".

The fear of becoming Jasmine's slave was if I was truthful really what kept me away. I had intetion of every being anyone else's slave. I'd rather die first, not that this would slow down much now that I had some vamps stored away and the box I'd stolen from WR&H.

"So we need to send someone we don't mind losing" reasoned Faith.

"I'll send Discord" I decided "I can always get another goddess of war".

Faith commented that she wasn't sure if she wanted Discord to fail or not. I pointed out that it didn't matter really as I just realised that we could always nuke the bitch there were plenty of bombs on this world and we could open portals. I really should of thought of that sooner. I'd try it on Illyria but she can open portal too, so she might escape and start throwing some back at me. She'd used that method to get rid of a few Old Ones and wouldn't think twice about doing it to me.

**Angel's Hotel. Los Angeles. Buffy's World. **

"Everything will be ready for the live broadcast tomorrow" stated Xander Harries. "The T.V crews will set up and you'll be world wide by 9am!"

The rogue higher power smiled at her 'father' he wasn't actually the one who'd impregnated her mother but he didn't need to know his wife had cheated on him with the son of two Vampires.

"Its nice to be back home" commented Xander "T.V, running water oh and snack foods, you don't get them in Demon Dimensions".

Jasmine couldn't argue with that. A world with billions of humans on it was a much better place to start taking over the multi-verse. Once everyone was watching their T.V. sets enthralled by her power she'd have them start the work that would turn this entire planet in a temple to her.

The highly effective human warriors called soldiers would hunt down and kill anyone not under her power. Every creature of hate would die, including everyone who didn't watch her on T.V., this world would be cleansed. Shaped into her image and then so would every other world.

With billions under her command there would be no force out there could stop her, or so she thought. Little did she know that there was and it was just about to appear.

A women, no not a woman Jasmine could sense to much power for a mere Human, arrived took a knife and cut open the Keeper of the Word's mouth speaking her true name.

Just like with some types of demons knowing the true name of a PTB gave you power over them. Normally this done for summoning as it weakened the entity you wished to summon so you wouldn't end up as its lunch. This was one of the reasons why Jasmine needed to be born into this level of existence rather than just have her followers summon her here.

The illusion shattered and the peace loving Humans in the hotel freaked out and ran as their freewill returned and Jasmine's wrongness was show in the form of making her appear as the monster she was at heart.

**Netherworld Tower. The Hearts Chamber.**

"All to easy" I muttered as I watched Discord do her work.

My war goddess couldn't kill Jasmine only one of her mortal forms parents could do that, as far as I knew, but that rule shouldn't apply to me.

I walked out of the Hearts Chamber and opened a portal, something a lone god couldn't normally not do but as we were all tapping into the Hearts magic we could at a great cost of power. A matter I'd have to deal with soon.

**Angel's Hotel. Los Angeles. Buffy's World. **

Stepping onto this world I saw Jasmine in her more truthful form. All dead rotting skin and maggots in empty eye sockets.

"Yuck".

"You'll pay for this" threatened the former PTB "I knew you'd be trouble, messing with events I set in motion, nearly undoing my work and now this. Well I still have enough power to kill you god or not I'm going to".

"Oh do shut up!" I shouted over the higher power's hissy fit.

I pulled out a 10mm pistol taken from Fallout and shot her till I ran out of bullets, I missed a few times but it worked anyway. Piercing The Veil Of Immortality meant that anyone I tried to kill was mortal to me so I could kill even the likes of Jasmine as they were nothing more than mortals with funky powers.

Dragging Discord through the portal I'd kept open which was a major drain on my energy I went back to the Netherworld to tell Faith something.

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room. **

"Another reason I didn't do that earlier was because it would be too easy. Jasmine's a real let down compared to The First Evil".

Faith smiled and said.

"Plus you did just kinda save the world".

I wasn't really meant to do that sort of thing but ah well someone has to.

"But not to worry boss. I'm sure that after defeating Jasmine there won't be anything out there that can stop you. After all what could be worse than The First".

I just glared at her.

"I just jinxed you didn't I?.

I glared again.

"I'm going to get a spanking aren't I?" she asked.

I nodded.

Faith sighed and said.

"I'll get the bull whip".

**Outside Empire City. The Overlord's World. **

The battle for Empire City was about to begin.

My Army of Darkness was readying itself for battle and what an army it was. Hundreds upon hundreds of monsters from many different worlds made up the bulk of my army. But they were meat for the grinder, meant to kill and die while more skilled warriors won the battle.

They were and odd mixture ranging in size and power. Elder Scrolls Goblins stood side by side with Skeleton Warriors. Ogres from the World of Warcraft marched into formation along with Trolls that lived some where on this world. I even had some large Minotaurs who aside from the Giants were the largest of my troops.

I had little affection towards these savages but I had gone to the trouble to make sure that they were armed and armoured. They were easily replaceable but I prefered it if some of them survived if only because they would 'level up' and give me better fighters for the next battle.

Behind the creatures that were barley above beasts in my eyes were the highly valued Elves each a natural archer and also deadly with a blade. They would soon be cutting down Demons by the dozens with every salvo they fired. And should the Demons break my lines then they would discover just how deadly an Elven sword could be.

Human warriors taken from Xena's world sat on horse back and would act my armies cavalry. Once the battle had started they would loop around the fighting and flank my demonic foes .

Further back than the Elves were the Humans from Fallout Earth. They all had rifles which gave them far greater range than the rest of my army and so had taken the high ground so they could fire over my troops. They would death from a far as long as they had ammo and once they ran out of that they still hand held weapons should they need them.

These thousands were than less half of what I command. Faith had taken many of my warriors to retake Nordberg which once rebuilt would become a home to Humans brought from other worlds as this planet needed resettling.

Yet as impressive as this army of darkness it was not nearly as impressive as it needed to be. Recovering this world from the Demons wasn't going to be to hard even it would take some time. But I would need a bigger army, a far bigger army, if I was ever going to conquer other worlds.

Still at the rate things were going I might get that army soon. The Imps worked tirelessly and more of the Netherworld was being settled.

The underground kingdom was rather larger than I had ever realised. The Tower was only a small part of it and there were even more tunnel networks and caverns than I ever imagined. Add in the Imps ability to dig through solid rock and I had nearly unlimited space to work with.

As the Imps worked I was able to set up more lairs, which attracted more creatures. More creatures meant a bigger army. But I didn't just get troops out of this arrangement. I got skilled workers of metal as well Smiths who could create the tools my army needed. I'd even attracted leaders for my army such as Black Knights and Warlords of different races.

I also got troops thanks to the efforts of my Dark Mistresses who could convert even beings of light magic to my cause. Aphrodite had a fun time luring more than Humans into the Netherworld.

"_Master, the siege towers are ready!"_

For the first time in a long time I was wearing Overlord armour that allowed Gnarl to see what I was up and to talk to me whenever he wished.

But this armour wasn't like anything an Overlord had worn before. It was a massive black and gold affair that looked it had come out of a Space Marine Chapters armoury. It wasn't quite to scale of say Tactical Dreadnought armour but it was pretty bulky.

It was also heavily enchanted. The sheer amount of spells woven into it had taken my magical servants weeks to perform. The sacrifice of countless minions and magic crystals combined with heavy use of the arcane arts had gone into forging in this armour.

And what's more it was worth it. Steel weapons broke upon on it and spells washed over its wearer like they were nothing more then sudden gusts of winds. It didn't slow me down that much as it was pretty much a magical version of power armour.

It was a little harder to move in this decorative suit of ebony and gold but it greatly increased my strength and my magical attacks were amplified so with armoured left hand I could emit massive fireballs and energy blasts.

My right hand held a rather exotic weapon. It looked a little like someone had fused a couple of chainsaws to a gauntlet. This weapon allowed me to cut right threw a tree in seconds and would rip a Demon apart in less time than that. I'd practised on a summoned Daedra and with a single swipe of the duel spinning blades I'd turned the Scamp's head into some sort of paste.

"Hold the towers back for now" I ordered Gnarl "I'll signal for them when they are needed".

The towers were based on those used by Illyria's Orc army. They would allow some of my Monsters access to Empire City's walls. Sadly I didn't have Lord of the rings Orcs but I had another kind of Orc to act in their place.

Given the sheer stupidity of Demons in warfare (at least when compared to most Humans) I might not need to siege this city at all. Drow scouts reported that the Demons looked as if they were going to march out and met us on the field of battle. If they did it would suit me but if they didn't then I would to reorganise things and bring in my siege weapons.

Normally I would just teleport in and bring up a Gate once inside the city but some sort of warding magic was preventing me from doing that. A sign that demoniac mages were inside the city.

Luckily I had magic users of my own so if spells started coming into effect. Tala would led a group of Warlocks in a magical fight should it come to it.

The only one of my Mistresses here with me now was Discord who being my goddess of war had a rightful place on the battlefield. She was done at the front ready to get stuck in and kill some Old One spawn.

The massive gates of Empire City open and the enemy army began to move. I took of my helmet and used my powers to turn magical energy into matter to create a pair of binoculars.

I took a look and saw the Demon army didn't seem to be as large as I'd feared. Which given the size of Empire City likely meant that not all of the mongrel offspring of Pure Demons were coming out to fight.

Which was odd behaviour for this scum. They normally liked to fight and it took a very powerful leader to unite such large groups as they tended to fight each other. Different species rarely worked together and there were many different kinds here so that meant...

A Demon Lord.

I'd killed a Demon Lord once before and for all their strength they weren't really that dangerous, well not compared to Old Ones and Hellgods such as myself.

(Author Note: Hellgod is the current power level of the Overlord. He rules an underground kingdom full of evil creatures that delight in torturing people and he is a god so the ranking makes sense.)

However some Demon Lords could be considered minor gods in all but name so I'd have to be careful. And there was a small chance that this was a Demon Princes they were even worse.

Still this one didn't look like much. It was red skinned and well muscled but looked more the type that ruled through fear via than strength. Even its weapon supported my view as it carried a whip and a mace. The whip was to inflict pain on its subjects and the mace looked strong enough to crack a few skulls but neither weapon looked they would be much use in a large scale battle.

It also hung back and urged its lesser kin forward rather than take the led. This Demon was not a good leader nor was it eager for a fight.

Sadly for it I was eager for a fight as I wanted to test out my new battle armour.

"Fire the catapults!" I ordered my voice booming.

Human slaves worked the catapults as only they seemed to very good at gauging distances. Demons were terrible at it which is why they prefer to use claws or close combat weapons. Even keen eyed Elves just didn't seem to be able to use a catapult like a Human, although they make better archers for some reason that I didn't understand, perhaps it was just a matter of training or psychology that prevented the Elves from using such tools of warfare.

Heavy stones took to the air and landed among the formations of Demons crushing many of them and causing battle lines to break. Predictable as ever the Demons charged as a disorganised mob.

I was beginning to understand why these sort of Demons lived in hell dimensions. Unless they vastly outnumbered the enemy they'd never have a chance at conquering other world and they lived in plans of existence no conquerors of the multi-verse would ever want to rule over. So invasions of their homes would be very rare unless other Demons were the invaders.

The sky darkened for a moment as thousands of arrows filled the air. Archers from many races killed many types of Demons and created many corpses.

Hundreds of Old One Spawn were already dead and I'd not lost a single soldier. If it weren't for the fact that the soulless ones numbered in the tens of thousands I already be calling this a victory.

The guns fired next. Bullets and lasers had impressive range but they didn't need to be that accurate as the enemy was all bunched together.

Another salvo of arrows took to the air and made another load of Demons look like they become porcupines.

Now they were in range of spells, including my own magical attacks. Fireballs and lightening bolts made of mystical energy struck the charging Demons. Killing many and maiming a lot more. My blasts of fire roasted and burned many, and I smelt burnt flesh even from this distance.

Crossbow bolts fired next and then it was hand to hand. My opponents army hadn't be that diminished in numbers but they lost a lot confidence. The Demons closest to my army slowed down only to find their fellows behind them urging them forward, not the best thing to happen to you when your facing Monsters with sharp swords and spears.

Still numbers favoured the other side so it would be best if I helped to even the odds.

I teleported myself right into the centre of the Demon horde and started to kill. They couldn't of hurt me even if I hadn't been wearing my awesome new armour so they could only face me and die. I cut down an enemy every few seconds but I was hardly making a dent in their numbers, but that wasn't the point really. I was trying to demoralise them further and distract them as well.

The real killing was being done by my troops who were now fighting at close range. Despite being outnumbered they had better weapons and wore armour making them more effective soldiers in a fight like this.

I couldn't see how well they were doing but I knew they were better trained than the scum I was killing. I'd had huge practice rooms built so that my creatures could train and hopefully all that practice would pay off.

I just wished I could kill things faster. I might be able to kill everything from goblins to gods to but I couldn't kill fast enough to make a difference during a fight like these. I needed more power and more ways to kill.

My ripping blades cut through the chest a green skinned enemy footsoldier and the spray of blood and guts obscured my vision for a few seconds by the time it cleared I could tell that the Demons were getting scared of me. And who could blame them, in this armour I was a giant of a man wrapped in unbreakable armour and welding spinning blades of death.

It took me five seconds to kill the next Demon because it tried to back from me. And then another five seconds to kill the next one. The enemy was spreading out which was bad because they were easier to deal with if clumped up together.

I teleported out of the fighting and to were the Fallout Humans were busy shooting every bullet they had. Hunting and sniper rifles were good weapons for taking on Demons as lower calibre guns like 9mm pistols didn't tend to kill most Demons quickly enough to matter in a fight. Sure the inhuman fiend might bleed to death after taking a few shots but that tended to be after they ripped the gun user apart.

Which is why most Demon hunters like to use weapons that they know will kill quickly if their used the right way or made of the right material. Silver is often very effective on these kinds of enemies but I my workshops weren't producing silver weapons yet.

However very few things aren't a least wounded or at greatly slowed down when you shoot them so it was worth while trying to get as many gun users into my army as possible. I'd have to employ some gunsmiths soon otherwise the marksmen in my army were going to run out of ammo and working weapons.

That would be another thing I had to deal with. Perhaps I should recruit more from Fallout Earth I could with a few fat boys to the thin out the enemy ranks. Maybe some tanks as well.

Still even without the awesome might of such tools of destruction my warriors were doing well and I could easily replace losses by expanding the Netherworld and by opening Gates to worlds full of evil creatures.

A loud horn was used and the Demons because to fall back towards Empire City. They hadn't inflicted much in the way of losses for my side and it seemed that the Demon Lord in charge here had noticed this. Smarter than most of his kind he'd realised that he couldn't win this way and was going on the defensive. Not really a good idea.

Many of the enemy died as they fled. Bullets and arrows hitting them in back as they ran away. Magic users, including myself, sent spells at them my fire attacks by far most impressive.

The city gates began to close before even half on the remaining Demons made it inside. The creature in charge was dooming most of his army just to protect himself, how Human.

"Charge!" I ordered.

The enemy outside the wall still outnumbered my army so they got organised or desperate enough they would charge my army or worse run away meaning I'd have to fight a dozen smaller battles than one big battle.

Thousands of the Monsters under my command charged across the field of battle pinning the Demons between the anvil that was the city walls and the hammer that was my army.

Smarter foes ran, dumber ones charged and most of them tried to defend their lives. They still outnumbered my troops but that didn't matter, to many of them had lost the will to fight. I teleported again and was soon ripping apart demonic scum as fast as I could, which still wasn't fast enough but I wasn't alone. Tied to my will my forces fought with equally savagery. My hate became their hate and I really hated Demons.

Beings such as these were my worse enemy. They'd taken everything from me, worlds that I had controlled, my slaves. And under the command of The First Evil they'd actually managed to kill me.

Worse than all that (aside from the killing me part) I couldn't control them they had no souls to bind and could never be trusted to serve me. Therefore they had to go I would have to destroy them where ever I found them. And as I'd just replacing Demons with Monsters it didn't alter the balance of the cosmic design.

In fact an agent of that balance had told me I could invade entire hell dimensions if I wanted to. As I'd just be replacing the Demons who lived there with a different kind of evil. I didn't have an army able to do something like that but one day soon I would.

"Gnarl send forth the siege towers and the battering rams" I commanded.

These weren't normal battering rams, each was the size of house. Due to their size they had to be taken apart in the Netherworld and then reassembled.

"_I would advise against that Sire. The Demons have somehow restored the anti-magic shield that __once protected this city. A direct assault is no longer possible"_ .

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right a direct attack would be impossible with that shield up. My powers would be useless as would those of my warlocks, and goddesses.

I freed myself from combat so I could give this situation some thought. Teleporting away I watched the battle and had a quick think.

Perhaps a sneak attack making use of Empire City's sewers would be a better strategy than an all out assault. It wouldn't the first time I'd breached a city's defences via a trip through the sewers. It had worked once before and could do again.

My army was taking losses now as the Demons were trapped and nothings more dangerous than a trapped opponent. I would soon have to call a retreat because even if my army did destroy the enemy I'd so many losses that it would become a pyrrhic victory.

At least my foes had no way to replenish their numbers. I hadn't seen any sign that they could breed any spawn and if even if they could the infighting seemed to be keeping their numbers down. Faith was also depleting their population and the Fallout Humans I was bringing here would help with that.

I signalled to a Human from Xena's world and a large horn was blown, my army knew what that sound meant. They would return to the Netherworld a portal that would take quite a bit out of me but I'd gotten my hands on a Spider-demons portal crystal and drained some of its power into myself. That made it possible for me to open portals, even massive ones, which minimal magic drain although it was time consuming to move thousands of creatures through a portal.

At some point I was going to have to invest in some rift machines (magical devices that created and sustained rifts in reality linking one point in time and space to another) that would allow me to move armies with much less effort. I didn't really want to stand around for a couple of hours holding a portal open just to move large numbers of troops around.

Which was something I was going to have to do now. I gave some thought to having my army fight to the last in order to avoid that chore but it wouldn't be worth it terms of resources.

No what I really needed was more power, but draining more magical items wasn't going to cut it I needed magic that would allow to me to kill a lot of things. Perhaps I should kill some more gods they tended to be good at the smiting. I could really do with being able to smite things better.

Under my helmet I smiled as I remembered Gnarl mentioning that the Charmed Ones world had been restored. That would mean that the Demons of the Underworld would have been restored along with the Human world.

Or I could even go for a bigger prize. Given my power to kill gods I could kill one of the Titans, perhaps then I would have the power needed to kill many Demons at once. That would allow me to truly make a difference in large scale battles.

I'd look into that tomorrow, for now I had to organise a retreat and get all this monsters back to the Netherworld. Hopefully Faith had been successful than me and taken Nordberg, if she hadn't that would another thing for me to deal with.

**The World Of The Charmed Ones. The Seer's Vision. **

In an icy wilderness devoid of life two figures stood before great blocks of ice. Neither the male or the female seemed bothered by the extreme cold, and were both dressed for warmer weather.

The male could of passed for an upper-level Demon. He certainly dressed like one. An all black outfit that would provide little protection from the elements, even his long black coat.

The female was even less dressed for the environment. All that covered her body was a partly see-through purple dress that covered very little of her skin.

By all rights both of them should be dead from the cold, even the most powerful Demons would need to dress up warm to survive in that part of the world.

"_Emergo dormio, lebertus chilus dechio. Emergo dormio, lebertus chilus dechio!_"

The white eyed witch chanted the ancient spell and freed the Titan but before the old god could even realise that it was no longer encased in ice the black clad male had stabbed the Titan with a Power-Sucking Athame, not only killing the dark haired Titan but also taking the magical creatures powers.

The Seer was so shocked that she almost left her vision but she was able to focus and keep going. This was was important she had to know more about the man (assuming he was one) that had just taken the powers of a Titan.

"Shall I free the female for you, my master?" asked the witch in purple.

"She can turn people to stone with just a look" said the 'master' by way of reply "that would be a fun power to have. But I plan to steal the powers of Cronus for myself as he is the most powerful of the Titans and I doubt one person, even a god like me, could contain all those powers".

The Seer nearly lost the vision again due to shock. This 'master' was a god!. The gods hadn't walked the Earth in such a long time and the idea that one of them had returned was the most startling of news.

"So who will receive the powers of these two?" questioned the white eyed woman who motioned at the ice prison of the Titans.

The god dressed in black took out another Power-Sucking Athame, this one a different colour, and prepared to stab the female Titan who was still locked in her jail of frozen water.

"No one" answered the god "all of my Mistresses are powerful enough as it is and I have no desire to empower one of my creatures, even if they survived such a boost the power would make them too dangerous to keep around. I'll drain all the magic into the Hearts, that will keep me supplied in energy for a long time".

The Seer didn't understand most of what was said but she understood that this god had minions of some sort and mistresses, the purple haired haired witch was likely one of them and by the sounds of it the others might be just as powerful as the spellcaster.

This was of great concern to the Seer, she didn't need reasons to foresee the threat of having a god come to Earth. Most beings of that power level had long ago died or left for higher planes of existence. The last time the gods had worked the Earth they'd forced Mankind to worship them and destroyed many Demons as well.

The entire Grand Design was under threat!.

Worse this god was planning to take the powers of Cronus. He had been the mightiest of the Titans, and such a threat to both good and evil that the Elders had been driven to empower a group of mortals to godhod just combat three Titans. It was highly doubtful that the Elders would do that again given what the Greek gods had done to the world and even a single Titan level god was a huge danger to everyone.

The female Titan died as well and the vision changed.

Surprisingly she saw herself talking to the god, this was odd because she rarely saw herself in visions and as far she knew most gods wouldn't consort with a Demon. She could hear no words and things were a bit blurry as well.

So not a certain future then, but a possible one. She focused on that vision and explored that possible future, and began to get a clearer picture of the future event.

"The Source has become obsessed with finding your former wives" she heard herself say "he believes that they are still alive and that they will come after him. His paranoia has driven him to madness I foresee that he will destroy everything in his quest to gain ultimate power".

These words were true. The Source had become more unstable of late and had vanquished dozens of Demons in order to steal their powers, all the time claiming that they were plotting to overthrow him.

"The affairs of Demons do not concern me, Seer" said the god who was this time dresses in an all black business suit "I care not for this world, nor is the Source any threat to me".

"But this does present an opportunity for you, Lord Gothic" said the future Seer.

The Seer living in the present smiled as her eyes returned to normal. She now had a name for his god. An odd name but it was enough to go on. With that name she had something to look for while trying for another vision and try she did.

The visions skipped from future to future, uncertain events and more likely ones played out in her mind's eye. All the visions centred around this Gothic and the things he would do. Killing the insane Source Of All Evil. Replacing him as the leader of all the world's evil. Battling his former wives and destroying the magical empire they were trying to expand onto this world. Demons being wiped out by the hundreds as Gothic led an army of monster to take over the Underworld. Zankou being set free only to die as a god smote him lightening from his finger tips.

So many visions and so few of them led to her survival. This god called Gothic killed her many times. But in other visions she saw herself serving him as he commanded creatures she'd never seen along with the Warlocks and ,oddly enough, the Vampires.

It seemed that Demons weren't going to stay at the top of the evil hierarchy for much longer, in many of the possible time lines they were exterminated and replaced with new evil creatures all serving Gothic. A few possible futures did show Gothic commanding them as well but they were few in number and she recognised some of the Demons. They were all half breeds, those normally lower in the hierarchy than full Demons but in one future they were the only Demons around.

Her visions ended and the Seer had to wonder why the half breeds would be spared. What was different about them other than the fact that they were partly Human.

Giving it some though she realised that they like the Vampires had souls and so did the Warlocks. True Demons didn't have souls at all and in one of the visions she'd seen Gothic fighting the spawn of the Old Ones. They were also soulless, so that meant that this Gothic only wanted servants that had souls.

But why?

Slipping back into her visions the Seer saw something new. Two magical objects, one a sphere and the other like a large crystal. Gothic was there explaining something to a child, his child by the looks of it.

"These are the Hearts" said the god "the sphere contains magical energy that powers the Gates and supplies me and my Mistresses with extra energy when needed. The crystal is what allows me to control my army, the souls of those who come to serve me are bound to this object".

The Seer smiled again and she discovered why souls were important. Creatures with souls could be controlled by Gothic but the Demons of the Underworld had no souls and therefore couldn't be bound. And whatever evil Gothic couldn't control he seemed to want to destroy.

The bad news here was that the Seer had no soul, she'd never been Human but given that she saw herself serving the god then there must be another way her loyalty could be assured.

Forcing herself back into a trance like state the Seer looked for the event that would prove her loyalty and saw an oath being performed. One that would cause her own magic to destroy her if she broke it.

Such a thing was not entered into lightly but if the alternative was a trip to the Demonic Wasteland... well then she'd sign or say anything to avoid that fate.

**Netherworld Tower. Private Quarters. **

"Yes, Master. Use me" pleaded Dawn I rocked her world "fuck your slut".

For such an innocent looking thing the former Key sure had a dirty mouth, she seemed to delight in breaking my exceptions of her. Not only was she doing a good job as First Mistress, keeping the Tower in order she was also turning out to be one hell of a dirty minded minx in the bedroom.

It had been Dawn who suggested a three way with her, Faith and I, and as Faith and I were the closet thing Dawn had to parents it was a pretty kinky thing to suggest.

But then again neither me or the girl I was slamming my cock were actually related in anyway, technically we weren't even the same species as each other. I was a full blow Hellgod and she was a Human construct that had once been a vessel for the the Key that had been elevated to the status of a minor god.

No wonder we were all so messed up. I'm surprised that I have any morality or sanity left.

I bit down on my slut's neck hard enough to cause her pain but not so hard that the skin would break. I do desire to make her bleed, only to add a little pain the pleasure I was making her feel. She really liked that and tried to push me deeper inside her.

Due to her altered biology Dawn's cunt would always virgin tight, this was something that I enjoyed very much.

Her small frame was also very sexy. Unlike my other Mistresses Faith's little sister didn't have large breasts or a round ass like I preferred but I still found her naked form attractive. Plus she could do a lot more with her mouth than just swear.

I picked up my pace and started to shag the little whore harder which prevented her from speaking any more naughty words as she was to busy panting and moaning.

Her warm, wet pussy felt so good around my dick I thought that I might cum to soon but I didn't worry about it, she was here for my amusement and would get as much sex as I allowed. And she understood that this was the way things were between us. She knew that I was in charge and that right now she was just something for me to cum in.

"Ugh!" called out Dawn as I started thrusting into her as hard as I wanted to.

Things rapidly became far less enjoyable for the youngest of my Mistresses but she didn't mind that much. She wasn't experienced enough to know that I was abusing her body and wouldn't complain if she had understand how badly I was treating her in bed.

She was too hopelessly devoted to me to even suggest that I slow down. All that attention giving, the gifts and the flattery had paid off. Dawn was mine utterly and willingly to do anything I asked, just like her sister. Having that sort of power over people was far more enjoyable than even the sex I was getting.

Knowing that I was reaching the point of no return I pulled out of the tight teen twat I was using and shot my cum all over Dawn's nubile body. Once she was covered in my seamen she began rubbing it into her skin which was a major turn on.

"Thank you, Master" she said between tasting the cum that coated her fingers.

Now that I was done using the girl I ignored her and got dressed. I had no desire to sleep so I was going to go out and do some killing. I wanted to acquire more power so I that I would be able to kill more Demons.

Gaining the power I desired would require a trip to the Underworld and as powerful as I was I didn't want to take on legions of magical Demons on my own, I'd best take Tala with me then. She had the most experience with magic and would be a better aide where I was going.

Plus I hadn't spent much time with the DC universe native so it would be good to have her along for the trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Selias **

**I had a plan for Xander all a long it was just so anti-climax that I didn't bother mentioning it. Well I suppose that wasn't the end of it, he's not dead after all. **

**Kaiya Smith **

**I am not familiar with flesh pits. **

**douchiesnacks **

**I'll try and update my other stories soon.**

**Maben00 **

**I'll keep it up I don't seem to be running out of ideas. **

**Lord Edric **

**I have no idea what to do for a Christmas Special. I have a plan for the Charmed Ones but not to get them back aside from Paige. Oh yeah those Vampires are like Dracula in Buffy the Overlord will have use for them. **

**Overlord Gothic. Book Four. Part Five.**

**The Underworld. Seer's Lair. **

"Well that was unexpected" I said as soon I'd realised that this wasn't the part of the Underworld I'd meant to travel to.

Somehow I'd been sent of course and I had no idea how

"Forgive me for summoning you, my lord. But I have an urgent need to speak with you".

I turned around and saw the Seer. I remembered her from the show, a Demon that could see the future and had ended up killing herself by trying to take in the power of the Source. At this point in time the events leading up to that hadn't even started yet, currently the half-faced Source was still around.

I was tempted for a moment to try out of some of the new powers I'd acquired and just vanquish the Seer for daring to summon me here. But before I killed her I wanted to know why she had brought me here.

Before I could ask Tala appeared at my side and asked.

"I thought we were going after more Demon powers, why did you come here?".

I sat down on a wooden chair, which judging by the size had been placed here for me in advance and said.

"I got summoned here, by the demonic Seer. I'm guessing she wants to tell me about a vision she had, otherwise this will be a short meeting".

Tala came over to me and moved her dress before sitting on my lap. She never wore underwear so I had to stop myself poking her uncovered ass with an erection.

Taking my queue the Seer spoke of why she had dared to summon me to her lair.

"My visions of late have been many, and many of them centre around you my lord. I foresee you taking over the Underworld and replacing the current Source. You will be ruler of evil in this world if you allow me to guide you".

That was exactly what I had thought she would say, and I didn't trust a word of it. I'd seen how she'd used Cole/The Source to further her own plan, that plan had, for a very short while, made her the Source. I had no intention of getting screwed over like that.

"I would be willing to make an oath swearing me into your service" offered the Seer.

She was offering to make the Unbreakable Vow, that I hadn't foreseen. If worded right it would remove any chance of betrayal because no Demon would sacrifice its life for the good of others.

So the question now was; why was she offering this?. Fear of me perhaps, or did she need my protection from something else. I didn't have to wait long to find out she was quite willing to tell me her reasoning.

"The Source has become obsessed with finding your former wives" she explained "he believes that they are still alive and that they will come after him. His paranoia has driven him to madness I foresee that he will destroy everything in his quest to gain ultimate power".

That made sense. Not knowing is often worse than knowing. The Source knew the Charmed Ones could kill him and as they weren't dead it was still possible for them to return to this world. He'd never be safe as long as my former Charmed One Mistresses were still alive.

As for ultimate power well The Hollow was hidden away in the Netherworld and well protected but there were others things that could led to disaster if unleashed. I'd just removed one such threat, the Titans.

"The affairs of Demons do not concern me, Seer" I said "I care not for this world, nor is the Source any threat to me".

I'd kill a PTB and quite a few gods so a mere Demon, even one as powerful as the Source Of All Evil, was no danger to me.

"But this does present an opportunity for you, Lord Gothic" said the woman in red.

Tala's hand moved up and down my chest as she said.

"I'm think she wants you to kill this Source and take his place, not a bad idea".

I gave the idea some thought.

I had no use for Demons as they were untrustworthy soulless things that existed purely to do evil. Not something I objected to really but being their ruler would mean having to put up with betrayals and it would be a lot of effort to keep them in line. Much better to wipe them out and fill the Underworld with creatures better suited to serving me.

Still the powers of the Source might help with that, although I would have to be careful about the Source taking me over. Unlike Cole I didn't have a void in me for the Source to enter but it was still risky. I could filter them through the Tower Heart, in the past that had helped to avoid being to dramatical changed by taking in so much power.

I pushed my Witch goddess of my lap and ordered her to administer the vow. My part of the vow simply promised that I wouldn't kill her or order an another to kill her. This didn't require me to make any effort to protect her from other threats but that wasn't really needed as a talented Seer was a rare resource worth looking after.

Her oath was more demanding. She swore never to betray me knowingly, nor to lie about what she saw in her visions. She might bend the truth a little, something a Demon was bound to do, but I had been offered my own foresight powers and intended to accept the offer Rose, my guardian Angel, had made so I had a way of seeing future events myself.

There'd be a price for that power, but there always is even the cost is paid by someone else. I'd likely have to kill a few Olympians, at least killing Jasmine should help tip the scales in my favour restoring free will to an entire city would of earned me some brownie points.

"So how do I capture the Source?" I asked of the Seer.

"You will require something able to hold his essence while the power is drawn out, I foresaw you making use of a large crystal, purple in colour and light enough to be carried despite its size".

I had something like that, it had been a present from Faith given to when I'd taken Dawn in. I'd never made use of it but it seemed that now I would.

I opened a portal to the Netherworld and got the item which the Seer confirmed was the crystal she'd seen me use. But there was a slight problem, it was already in use.

"It contains an essence already" explained the Seer "but I do not known what is contained within".

I'd stolen the powers of many evil creatures including a Warlock of this world. Those black magic users could cast reality altering spells, sometimes this was done via short poems or by using Latin words to command the magic to do what the caster wished. I decided to try this method on the large purple crystal.

On second thoughts I chose not to. It was never a good idea to show anyone everything you could do, even they were allied with you plus this lair might not be warded well enough to stop others from observing my actions here.

"Tala release whatever is in the crystal" I ordered.

The DC villain raised her hands and commanded arcane forces to set free whatever it was trapped inside the crystal.

To my surprise it was Olaf the ex-boyfriend of Anya one of my old Mistresses. An amusing turn of events but not of any concern aside from the fact that he hand enchanted Hammer I quite fancied.

"Ha ha, free at last!" rejoiced the Troll.

His enjoyment was short lived as I use my TK powers to take his Hammer from him and then roasted him with my fire magic. Anya's former partner was soon nothing more than a pile of ash of the floor.

The Seer looked rather shocked by what had just happened, she must not of seen this event with her visions. I quickly snapped her out of her daze with a question.

"Do you foresee any major changes to me if I take in the powers of the Source?".

"My visions foresee no disaster" she replied "the Source will not be able to escape the fate you bring".

Which didn't really answer my question, but given that she didn't know me well enough to tell if their were any major changes her lack of an answer was understandable.

"My visions have been many" added the Seer after a pause "but none show danger to you, my lord".

Which only meant taking in the powers of the Source wouldn't endanger me, I could still go off the rails and become even more of an evil jerk. But that wouldn't be so bad I'd firmly committed myself to the cause of evil long ago. So there was no real reason not to go and make myself the King Of The Underworld.

"So how do I capture him" I asked the Seer knowing full well that she'd planned it all out.

"I will summon the Source to my lair under the pretext that I have had a vision of the Charmed Ones returning to this world. He will come to you and when arrives I will cast a spell preventing him from fleeing using magic. Then you must fight him, but do not kill. It will not take your Witch long to use this crystal to capture the Source and then you must take his power for yourself".

Sounded simple enough, which was good as simple plans have less chance of going wrong. The hard part would be not winning the fight to soon. Killing the Source would be far easier than containing him. He couldn't kill me or Tala, but the Seer was much weaker than us and a good Seer is hard to replace.

"Summon him then" I ordered.

The Seer performed a quick ritual which brought the Source here, before he could react the lair was sealed off by a spell the Seer had prepared in advance.

"What is the meaning of this!" the soon to be dead Demon demanded to know.

He hadn't paid Tala or I any attention. Clearly he didn't see us as a threat. A foolish thing to do. He must truly be mad. Judging by the foul things he was calling the Seer he was also very rude.

I threw the Source into the wall with a wave of my hand and used a wand magic spell to conjure up some rope which rapped itself around the Demon.

"All to easy" I said with a smile on my face.

I'd spoke to soon. The Source was master of Demons for a reason he had many powers and wasn't a pushover. The ropes around him caught fire and burned freeing the Source.

"Impressive" I admitted.

The Source raised himself off the floor like a vampire rising from his coffin and threw a demonic fireball at me. It actually damaged my clothing, which isn't an easy thing even how many spells are woven into them.

"Most impressive" I said truthfully

I realised I quoting Empire Strikes and smirked. I almost wanted to tell him that he didn't know the power of the darkside, but he did so it would just be silly to say it.

"You will die for this betrayal, Seer!" roared the Source.

He was right to blame the Seer for this, she had set all this up after all it was just that he had no idea what he was dealing with.

I sent a weak _shock_ spell at the Lord of the Underworld which prevented the Demon from focusing on the Seer.

I just needed a little more time. I could hear Tala chanting for all she was worth I just needed to keep the Source busy.

Another fireball hit me and I grew annoyed, not at the Source but at myself, I had so many options but I couldn't decided what to do. That's the problem with being able to shape energy and matter to your will, you have to many options.

I shielded myself from the next fireball as those things were ruining the lovely designer suit I was wearing and sent the magical attack flying into the wall.

"Enough!" I shouted.

I sent the Demon up into the air and slammed him into the celling, pinning his arms so he couldn't send more fireballs at me.

"Tala!" I shouted with great anger in my voice "will you just contain this mother fucker already!"

As if my words had made it happen the Source was sucked into the crystal. He like the Troll was now trapped.

"Did you hurt you Master?" inquired my magical Mistress.

I was about to reply in the negative when I discovered that the Source had in fact hurt me. There were small burns on my skin were the fireballs had struck me.

"He was more powerful that I imagined" I told DC universe native. "But no matter".

I used magic to heal myself and watched the skin return to its normal state. It had been quite a while since anyone or anything had been able to mark my flesh. If I wasn't about to render the Source impotent by draining away all this magic I'd torture him to death for his actions.

"It is done" said the Seer who lowered the spell preventing escape from this lair. "now you can take the Source's powers and rule the Underworld".

The Underworld wasn't an appealing place to rule but it wouldn't be such a bad idea to expand here. I could with another Dungeon as it would be nice to move some of the monsters living in the Netherworld to this place.

The Netherworld was pretty big but its never wise to have all you eggs in one basket. Dividing my army would ensure that I wouldn't lose all my creatures if one underground kingdom was ever lost.

I created a portal and led the two females to the Netherworld as I needed to make use of the Tower Heart in order to gain the Source's powers, using that method the being known as the Source would remain trapped and powerless while I assumed his throne.

But first I would spend sometime on the throne I already had. I was in the mood for a party and as soon as I was coronetted as a new Source I'd have a big party and get as drunk as my biology allowed.

**The Netherworld Tower. Throne Room.**

Sitting upon my throne in my throne dressed in new black clothing, this time more casual wear, I looked out upon my domain and saw that it was good.

The Minions were playing their music and their practice seasons were paying off. I might look like they were assaulting their instruments but the music they produced was pleasant to hear.

My Mistresses were all here wearing lovely evening gowns that could only be called modest as they weren't see-through. None of them wore bra and panties, and they looked in danger of having a wardrobe malfunction.

The slaves wore even less some of them weren't wearing anything at all. The attractive Humans and Elves, the only creatures allowed in the Tower tonight, had little in the way of inhabitation and their dancing straddled the line between erotic and down right pornographic.

I tried to get drunk but was failing at that task. I'd made myself completely immune to even mild poisons. Of course that wasn't going to stop me from drinking I had enough booze to drown a small town and I'd be damned if I didn't drink my share.

Despite being sober I was happy enough. Since taking on the mantle of the Source I'd felt a sense of completeness, for the first time since I'd become the Overlord I was satisfied with how much power I had. I no longer felt the need to make myself stronger.

This was a rare thing for an evil being to feel. Normally only the good guys get this sense of wholeness. Evil doers are always driven to get more power but I was happy as I was.

Not that this would stop from expanding my Dark Domain. I still wanted to rule over others I just wasn't so obsessed about it any more.

I'd become content. I was happy.

"Your looking cheerful, Sire" commented Gnarl as he moved through the crowd towards me.

My contentment must be showing.

"Indeed I am Gnarl" I told the old Brown "I feel complete at last. I now have everything I ever wanted".

The aged Minion actually looked a little worried at that statement. I quickly realised that he was worried that my Overlording days were over.

"Fear not. I haven't given up my dreams of ruling entire worlds" I assured my adviser "I just no longer feel the need to rush. I can take my time now, enjoy myself until I go grow bored of being worshipped and adored. Then I will expand again. I'll need new slaves and new amusements, otherwise my eternal life will rapidly become a dull one".

"Very good, Master" replied Gnarl.

The Minion Master changed the subject and told me of tonight's entertainments.

"Your priests have arranged a willing sacrifice for later this evening" informed Gnarl. "Its been a while since this Throne Room has such things take place within it.".

In the past the idea of someone dying simply to pay homage to me would have been sickening. Animal sacrifices were one thing as the beast slain was at least eaten afterwards but having a person killed in a pointless ritual had been in my eyes disgustingly wasteful. I'd never shied away from spilling blood but it had always been for a purpose, pointless cruelty had never been my thing.

But things were different now. I was so far from Human that I'd forgotten what guilt and shame felt like. Now I cared only for myself. People were just tools to be used. Those who served me lived or died at my whim. It couldn't be any other way now.

"What else has been planned" I inquired.

I didn't want this party to end any time soon, drinking and dancing could only amuse people for so long they'd need entertaining.

"Several exotic dancers will perform for your please my liege, and one of you Dark Mistresses will give us a viewing of her work, on a not so willing subject. But before that Jesters and other performers will save your party guests from boredom".

So nudity and then violence, followed by more violence. Was starting to sound like the last party I'd held. Hopefully the Justice League wouldn't arrive to supply the violence this time. There would be no gatecrashers at this event.

"No mimes or clowns I hope".

"Oh no, Dark One" promised the walnut with ears "even I'm not that evil".

Me neither. I might be willing to massacre everyone around me and even make them humiliate themselves for my entertainment but unleashing mimes upon people that would just be going too far.

Someone hit a large dong which ended all other noise until what appeared to be an actual Jester, one from a medieval court, began to read from a scroll.

"Ladies and gentlemen!, we are gather here to celebrate our lord's ascension. I have written a twelve verse poem to commemorate this...".

The Jester burst into flame as I waved my hand. For a few seconds the man scream before being quickly cremated, leaving only a small pile of ash behind.

"I have no desire to hear poetry" I told the crowd "bring on more tasteful entertainment".

In a rush more entertainers made their way towards me. Human females of great beauty began to dance as exotic music played. All my guests watched the women removed their outfits which were made entirely of colourful strips of fabric. A rather nice display to watch as it was titillating rather than just simply erotic.

Day and night have no meaning in the Netherworld but everyone who required sleep began to feel tired so that made it as close to night time as possible down here. I didn't need to sleep but sometimes I benefited from it so I decided that tonight I would rest.

The display of pain giving by a Dark Mistress was rather invigorating to the crowd but they were all a little to drunk to pay it the attention it deserved so I decided to rap things up.

"Bring on the sacrifice" I ordered once the torture had ended and the drink began to run low "I will retire soon and so this will mark the parties end".

Strong creatures carried a stone table into the chamber, robed monks followed and stood around the table. Then two naked Elves (one a Drow the other a type unknown to me with dark pink skin) entered my Throne Room. The pink skinned female was chained to the stone which was covered in occult writings and symbols.

I had to wonder why she needed to be chained if she had volunteered for this, perhaps it was just tradition. The soon to be dead women didn't struggle at all so I assumed that my thinking was correct. The chains were just for show.

The Drow priestess had once served Lolth but now worshipped me and was evil as any servant of the spider loving goddess could be, with a gleeful look that verged on sexual arousal she picked up a curved dagger and was about the end the life of the other Elf when the room shook.

All the party guests looked about confused but I knew what was going on. Someone or something was trying to enter the Netherworld via the Gates. Whoever or whatever it was didn't seem to be willing to wait for an invitation and if I didn't allow them entry they'd destroy the Gates.

"Leave now all of you!" I shouted.

My voice seemed to boom like thunder and everyone left the room as quickly as possible, aside from the Elf chained to the stone alter. With a wave of my hand magical barriers appeared sealing this room off from the rest of the Netherworld.

I took a few seconds to gather myself before allowing entrance to whatever it was trying to break its way in broke something and the Gate 'spat out' two Angels, one of which was very familiar.

I got up off my throne and welcomed my unwanted visitors.

"Hello Rose, nice to see you in the flesh".

The agent of the balance didn't return my greeting, instead she marched forward and started shouting at me.

"I'm very cross with you Gothic, you haven't lived up to your side of the bargain. Things are going to change around here!".

How dare she come in here and talk to me in such a way. No one made demands of me.

"Be quiet, whore" I said with a growl "or I'll rip out your tongue".

Rose was struck dumb by what I said and the other Angel was furious. This female Angel was bigger than Rose and much more dangerous, she also had a big sword that looked deadly enough to even harm me.

"You will not speak to us in such a way foul one" declared the unknown winged being.

She looked ready to charge me but held back which gave me enough to time to magically bring a weapon to my hand. An Angel blade form the world of Supernatural. I'd also suspected that'd have to fight Heaven's warriors one day and so had prepared for such an event.

"Think carefully about you say" I told the unnamed Higher Power "because if you don't start showing me some respect I will kill you and start a war with your kind".

I was so powerful now that these halo wearing good-for-nothings no longer could intimidate me. Like all things that came into my sight they'd either serve me or die.

The female Angel whose name had never been given to me charged with a blade that looked magical enough to do harm even do a creature like me. But I would never find out if it could hurt me as the Angel had attacked someone she had no chance of striking.

With one hand I grabbed the celestial being's sword arm and squeezed. The female Angel wore armour but it was no match for my strength and she screamed as bones broke. With my other hand I stabbed the winged warrior in the neck using the blade I'd stolen from a celestial being on another world. The warrior Angel died in burst of bright light and no trace of a body was left behind.

Rose was so shocked that she didn't even react when I hit her with the Evil Presence Spell. Without the Hearts the magical energy I drained was lost but that didn't stop the spell from working.

Soon Rose was my slave and was bowing at my feet.

"Command me Dark One" she said while her face was pressed to the stone floor.

I smiled a cruel smile and spoke to my newest slave.

"Stand up"

The agent of balance did so and I took a moment to inspect her body. Her physical form hadn't changed since the game Overlord II. She still wore that Roman style outfit with the hood covering her eyes. I pulled back the hood and saw that her red hair was turning grey. I wasn't into older looking women so I wouldn't be fucking this one.

"Now tell me why you are here" I ordered.

"The other Angels felt like you were getting out of control and that you'd soon be to powerful to destroy. They worried that you would doom this world utterly and become a threat to them. So I was sent to give you visions from the Powers That Be, you'd be compelled to act upon what you saw and the Powers would guide you so that you would do what needed to be done".

"Will they send more of your kind here?" I questioned.

"No Dark One" answered Rose "your mystical defences make it impossible for Angels to find this place but I already knew where it was and how to use the Netherworld Gates".

"How were going to give me the visions?" I asked next.

"I already have them" she replied "I can transfer them with a kiss".

Well I had no desire to kiss this bitch, but the visions could come in handy. If they were a tool to maintain balance then by acting on them I could prevent my actions form upsetting the balance to much.

"You will keep the visions" I told the Angel "and inform me of what you see".

"Yes Dark One" she said "it will be as you say".

Of course it would be, things happened as I wished down here.

"Now tell what else did your kind want me to do?" I inquired.

"They planned to have you restore the Power Of Three. If the three sisters return to their world it set destiny back on track and it would allow you to rule the Underworld without damaging the balance".

Sometimes I really wished I could start over as it seemed I'd never be done trying to clean up the mess I'd made. Perhaps I should wipe the board clean and start over. I had the power to do that now but as I was on the evil team I'd have to destroy myself as well.

I went and sat back down on my throne and gave this matter some thought. Restoring the Power Of Three shouldn't be to hard it was just a matter of getting the sisters back to their world and then turning them back to good.

The problem would be stopping them from coming after me once they started playing for team good again. No doubt they were pissed at me for making them evil in the first place not to mention the enslaving part.

Plus they'd all given birth to my children and that was something harder to undo. I'd have to separate them from their kids, wipe their memories in order to stop them from coming after me.

Thinking on it a truce wouldn't to hard to arrange the good Charmed Ones had never really been driven to fight evil in a proactive way. They only tended to go on the offensive when there was a clear and present danger to them. If my side of bargain promised that I would never attack them or order an attack they'd promise the same just to get a more peaceful life.

Then with the Charmed Ones neutralised as a threat I could after my other former Mistresses and kill them before they became a threat to me as they would be a threat as soon as they realised I was alive and they'd discover that once the Charmed Ones vanished from the the world they ruled.

"Rose explain to me how what your plan for getting the Charmed Ones back was".

My new slave moved to stand behind the throne on the opposite side were Gnarl normally stood and then explained the plan her kind had come up with to get the sisters back on the side of good.

"You would of only needed to bring three of four sisters back to their world. You'd of been allowed to keep one for yourself".

I decided then and there to keep Paige she was best of the four in my opinion.

"After kidnapping them water from the Fountain of Youth would reverse their ageing by a few years and restore their bodies to the point before they had children, this would also make them mortal again. Then you were to have erased their memories and sent them back to their world none the wiser of what had happened".

A rather simple plan and it should work. Time had been reversed on that world so technically they'd only a been missing for a matter of weeks. But there was a big flaw in the plan.

"What about the Whitelighter Leo and the half breed Cole. Won't they notice something has happened?".

"Their dead" she reminded "time wasn't reversed far enough to bring them back".

Huh well sucks to be them. The sisters would just have to find new partners. But what about the rest of the people in their lives. Prue had died before I'd messed with that world's time so they'd notice if she came back to life.

Rose explained that part of them plan. It was possible to alter the memories of those people so that Prue had never died as far as they were concerned. It would effect everyone in that reality and require a large group of spellcasters to pull it off. Luckily I already enough Warlocks in my employ to pull and the knowledge to perform the spell could be granted to them for a one time deal. Rose had the spell with her so it was just a matter of getting the Charmed Ones and my Warlocks on the right world before the spell was cast.

Then something else about this plan came to mind.

"What about my children?".

Rose's life hung by a thread at that point if she'd planned to harm my spawn she'd die slowly and in great pain. I might not care enough about the brats to raise them myself but there was still part of me that cared for them even if it was only a little.

"Their fate was none of our concern" answered Rose. "they are your offspring and thus your prerogative."

I'd have to do something with my children. They were too powerful to left to their devices. I had enemies who could use them against me, or they might one day decided to come and find why Daddy wasn't around. My Father had abandoned me after all and while I had no desire to go and find him I'd properly kill him on sight if we ever crossed paths. My sprogs might feel the same way and if they were half as dangerous as I am then they might just manage it.

If I did keep Paige I could have her raise them with help from other slaves of mine as four kids were a lot to handle but I had hundreds of Human slaves all of which would consider it an honour to care for my heirs so I wouldn't have to do a thing.

**(Author Note: I never did name his four kids so if you can think of good evil sounding names for three girls and a boy let me know) **

A whimpering sound reached my ears and I realised that the sacrifice was still strapped to the stone table. I'd forgotten about her. Judging by the sounds she was making she was very upset but I found myself not giving a fuck about her condition. But I'd have to deal with her as she'd seen and heard to much.

I was about to cremate the sacrifice with a quick fire ball but an idea hit me. If I was going to wipe the memories of the Charmed Ones I'd need to practice the wand spell that allowed one to wipe away memories.

I didn't need a wand so I just went over to the chained up woman and started practising by the time. I'd finished she remembered nothing about anything at all but that was okay. My creatures existed to serve me and if that left them drooling vegetables that was fine with me they were after all just tools to be used and then thrown away when no longer needed.

"Let's get on with this then" I said addressing Rose "before your superiors discover that your loyalties have changed".

I opened a portal and went to the Wizarding World to grab the Charmed Ones. It wouldn't be easy but I was a god so they couldn't kill me only slow me down so sooner or later this plan would be done and I'd have a new Mistresses serving me. Or at least I would once she'd been tortured and brought back into my service.

**The Underworld. Council Chambers. **

The Infernal Council met to discuss the current state of affairs down in the Underworld. Things had changed greatly in the Underworld over the last few days. The old Source was dead and a newer more powerful Source had taken his place.

That in of itself wasn't that unusual. Granted it had been six centuries since a Source had been overthrown and a new one placed in power but Demons were immortal so to some of the them even more than half a millennium wasn't that great a length of time. A few members of the The Infernal Council were more than five thousand years old after all.

Still part of what was going on these days was out of the ordinary. The new Source wasn't a Demon he was a god and a powerful one at that. A lot of Demons thought this was a good thing they were led by a Dark God now and evil would soon be in ascendency.

But other Demons were worried. The new Source had killed a lot of Demons in order to steal there powers and quite a few more in order to make himself Lord of the Underworld.

Worse the potents and omens foresaw doom for Demons not ascendency and given that they had a god leading them the The Infernal Council had come to the conclusion that it was their new leader who would spell their doom. Perhaps even directly rather than by say foolishly attacking the mortal world openly.

The Five Upper-Level Demons faced each other standing at the five points of a pentagram to discuss the current state of affairs.

"We should not have allowed this god to become the Source" said one robed figure.

"If we hadn't allowed it he would of simply killed us" pointed out another

"It was the right choice to make at the time" declared one of them.

"But if the omens are true we may have signed our own death warrants in any case" said a concerned robed Demon.

"We can not destroy a god" admitted the first Demon to speak "at least not directly".

"What do you mean?" asked the Demon who'd spoke second.

"Remember the Dragon Warlock's plan to destroy the Charmed Ones with a genie"

They all remembered.

"We can send the new Source a genie, if he is not of this world he will not know how duplicitous they can be. All we have to do is to instruct the genie to destroy the new Source by granting his wishes in the worse possible way"

Such a plan was dangerous but they were desperate and any direct plan of attack was doomed to failure so they would have to try something less direct.

The Infernal Council voted and the plan was approved. A genie was located and sent to their new lord, now they could only wait and hope that this desperate plan worked. If it didn't they would all be destroyed because the new Source would discover who was behind this plan and punish those behind it.

**(Author Note: The rest of this chapter is pretty dark so if you don't like extreme sexual situations and torture then don't read it) **

**The Netherworld. Torture Chambers.**

The Netherworld was a large place and since I had Imps serving me I wasn't limited to using the caverns and tunnels that existed here naturally. Despite being able to create space there were many large caverns down here and none of them remained unused.

This part of the Netherworld had been claimed by the Dark Mistresses early on so it was one of the nicest parts of the Netherworld outside of the Tower. One of the caverns was reserved for any captives I personally wanted to play with and was a jail cell and torture chamber combined.

Until I'd taken in the powers of the Source and been then been crowned King of Evil for that world I'd had no interest in tormenting people for pleasure of it and because I'd nearly always had Dark Mistresses in my service I'd never had a need to torture anyone at all.

Now things were different I was different and I really did want to torture someone. I'd not been taken over by the Source's powers as I was to strong for that to happen but they'd had an effect for sure.

I'd cast away the last of my morals (not that I'd had many to start with) and was now devoted to evil in a way I'd never imagined. I now wanted to torture someone if only because I felt betrayed.

My Witches had left me for dead once The First Evil had been banished. Despite everything I'd done for them, including giving them kids, they'd not lifted a finger to help me and now one of them at least was going to pay for that.

Paige Matthews hung in the air tied to a X shaped rack that was adjusted so that the front of her body was facing the ground. This was done so the person tied to the rack could be lowered over say a pit of hot coals or dipped into freezing cold water.

Currently neither of those torments were being applied, instead two Dark Mistresses were whipping a breast each getting Paige's tits very red and sore.

It was hard to damage an immortal like the youngest Charmed One but inflicting pain wasn't that difficult. In any case with my powers this wouldn't matter. I could still Pierce The Veil Of Immortality meaning that to me Paige was a killable as anyone else. So unlike the Dark Mistresses I could do some permanent damage to the young Witch but that might not be necessary. It would be a shame if she'd broken already. I had so been looking forward to trying out a few torture methods, even with her immortality intact the Dark Mistresses were very good at what they did and she might already be willing to bow at my feet.

"Leave" I commanded.

The two Dark Mistresses left the room and I sealed the entire cavern with a magical barrier which would stop anyone from disturbing me.

Paige strained her neck so she could look at me and I saw the fear in her eyes. Until now she hadn't know for certain that I was alive but my presence here confirmed what she must of suspected. To her credit she said nothing even while I inspected her naked form.

"Glad to see you've kept in shape" I said to my victim "I'm looking forward to using your body again".

"Go to hell!" she replied.

So she wasn't broken then, good as it meant I'd get a chance to have a little fun. Starting now I gave her a quick blast with a nasty pain spell I'd learned years ago and she screamed.

"Now Paige be good or I'll do worse" I warned.

"Fuck you"

Another blast of pain punished Paige for her potty mouth.

"I've so many ideas on how to torture you" I told the woman "but I'm a complete amateur so I will need to practice on you a lot".

"My sisters will come for me" promised young Miss. Matthews.

I laughed at that.

"They don't even remember that you exist" I told her "I wiped their memories and since Prue is alive the Power Of Three is intact. They have no reason to look for you".

"Your lying" she protested weakly.

"You know I'm not" I said "you've seen what magic can do, altering memories isn't that hard".

I let her dwell on that for a while before saying.

"Now your going to serve me one way or the other but I'd rather not drain your magic again as it takes months to regain what you lost, and even now you need amulets, rings and such to enhance your magic. If I drained you again you might not be able to do spells at all".

I paused before saying.

"Plus there's the matter of the kids".

Paige hadn't been on her native world when the memory altering spell was cast so she knew all about the children she and her sisters had birthed.

"Your daughters are here" I informed the tied up female "as is your niece and nephew. Serve me willingly, take the oaths and I'll give them to you to raise".

"You'd never hurt them" pointed out Paige "even your not that sick".

She was right about that but hurting them wasn't necessary.

"True" I admitted "but I could bind their powers and hand them over to someone else to raise. But if you serve me they can stay here with us".

This was a very underhanded tactic but also highly effective. Even evil Witches care for their offspring its a part of nature much older than the concepts of good and evil.

Paige cried as she said.

"Fine I'll do whatever you want just don't take my babies away".

Inflicting physical pain was nothing as sweet as emotional torment. With mere words I'd broken this bitch and she'd now do anything I wanted without me having to waste a lot of energy.

With a wave of my hand the rope keeping the crying girl in place vanished and she dropped to the floor.

"Get up" I ordered.

I made her perform the magical oath that would kill her if she disobeyed me and if that wasn't enough leverage I promised never to attack her sister as my oath. Which was a bit redundant as I'd already struck that deal with them in person but Paige didn't know that.

"Now you will entertain me" I declared.

I turned some sort of instrument of torture into a comfy sofa and sat down. I watched Paige stand up nude before with tears running down her eyes. No doubt she expected I was going to have her service me and she was right but before that I wanted to humiliate her.

"Masturbate" I commanded

The Witch was shocked at what I'd ordered but did as she was told. This wouldn't be the first time she'd put on a show for me and it wouldn't be the last either but now she was hopelessly devoted to me so she wasn't eager to please me.

Paige started to rub her smooth hairless pussy but there was no enjoyment in it for her this was all for my benefit. Her lack of enthusiasm didn't bother I got plenty of that from others I wanted this one to hate herself for doing this.

Use your fingers" I demanded.

The tears had stopped but the Witch was red with humiliation, she come to realise that I wasn't just going to fuck here from now I'd be mentally and physically abusing her like never before. I wondered if she'd try to kill herself but that was unlikely given she had daughters who needed her. Paige wasn't the type to abandon her kids.

The youngest Charmed One started to finger her pussy and seemed to be trying to make herself enjoy it. Perhaps because she was worried I'd just make her keeping going until orgasm. She need not of worried I'd have her stop once I wanted pleasuring.

I watched her finger herself for a while and it was amusing but I wanted more.

"Spank yourself" I instructed.

The Witch was about to protest but my look told her that this wouldn't be a good idea. So she started spanking herself hard and I couldn't help but smile. I can't believe I hadn't thought of doing this sort of thing before it was much more satisfying than just using the Evil Presence Spell to bring people under my control.

Soon the Witch was crying again but I was unmoved by her tears and very entertained by her humiliation. She didn't stop spanking or fingering herself and it seemed as if she would keep going until she passed out unless I ordered her to stop. And while that might be funny to see I did want some sex and unconscious playmates aren't much fun.

"What else can I make you do?" I asked of the red head.

"Anything you want" she replied with hate in her eyes "there's no point me resisting you'd just bring me back if I let the vow kill me".

She had a good point there I would just bring her back to life. She'd accepted that she was trapped and wasn't to fight me. Despair had filled her heart and no matter much she hated me she'd do anything I told her. Much like every other woman around here only Paige would never enjoy it. Which was all fine with me the vow was a mere formality as I had her twin daughters to hold over her so she'd make herself do anything I asked her to do for their sake.

This was exactly why I avoided attachments they made you vulnerable and while I would hate to lose the Mistresses I had I could let them die if it served me. Mostly this was because I could easily bring them back to life but even if that wasn't possible there was no one I wasn't willing to sacrifice in order to save myself even if their fate was irreversible.

I'd already figured out that Paige was willing to risk herself for the brats but if I was in this situation I'd at least try to think up some means of escape. I could just order her to stay in the Netherworld but there always loopholes around orders so I'd have to take further measures. I could afford to take any chances.

I waved my hand and Paige was suddenly wearing a black wedding dress. Before the surprise of this had worn off I blasted her with the Evil Presence Spell until I was sure she'd at least be somewhat loyal to me.

"I'm going to have us bonded again" I told the woman "I don't want you running off and if you do, it won't matter as a Dark Binding will mean I'll be able to find you".

Using my power of demonic summoning I brought a Dark Priest. Paige was shocked by my displays of power and I hoped that showing her this would make her think twice before she tried anything.

"Priest bind us" I commanded in my big scary voice.

Not daring to do otherwise the Dark Priest began the ritual

"In the beginning you were damned...".

I didn't pay attention to the rest as I'd heard it all before as as soon as the magic took effect I sent the servant of evil away.

The effect of draining and binding on people is different in every case. Paige became more relaxed and happy about what was going on. My power once more overwhelmed hers and she became loyal to me, or at least she seemed that way she could have been faking but I didn't care.

"Maybe we should go enjoy our wedding night in your chambers" she suggest "or we can stay here and you could torture me for a while. I have been a bad girl after all.

The last time she'd been a Mistress of mine Paige had actually enjoyed herself when I punished her. Mostly because it led to hot sex afterwards. Still I had to wonder if it would be torture if she was in to it but I supposed it didn't matter.

I transformed her dress into a see-through short nightgown with nothing underneath and I had to admire my new powers (and Paige's body) there seemed to little I couldn't do these days.

Then I transformed the couch I'd been sitting on into a four poster bed and told the bad girl to go lie on it so I could strap her pussy. I wanted her sore in all the right spots before I made her pleasure me.

She didn't even hesitate this time which made me realise that either she was a good actress or the Dark Binding had overwhelmed her so much her freewill was gone. That wasn't impossible as the sheer amount of evil power within me could of crushed her will with ease.

I picked a strap off the wall and tested its weight. The strap was strong piece of leather with studs in it in order to cause extra pain, this thing would only be considered a sex toy to a Dark Mistress or a complete sadist. Which was the same thing really.

After a few practice swings I brought the strap down hard on my new wife's bare cunt and she cried like a wounded animal but no protests left her lips. I hit her again and got a nice high pitched scream for my troubles. The implement in my hand was no a fun toy and even I felt that it got used but that didn't stop me beating the Witch's pussy a few more times until the studs marked her skin.

As my vast powers included healing I fixed the damage with ease and was tempted to start again knowing that I could just keeping healing her but I wanted to shag her now so I didn't.

Instead I decided to make another part of her body hurt and made her bend over the bed so I fuck her ass. A quick spell made this action easier as it was one meant to prepare women for anal sex by clearing the passage and dulling most of the pain. I then started to pound her ass.

She didn't mind this as much as she might seem to as she remembered how to act as if the things I did to her hurt more than they did. She used this trick in the past to satisfy me without having to endure to much of a beating and it was just as effective now as it had been back then.

Grabbing her hips I forced her to let my cock in deeper and she screamed again but this time not totally because she was in pain. She was actually enjoying herself a little.

I slid my hand around to her pussy and pinched her clit making her squirm a little but that only made it more fun for me.

Focusing on my pleasure I fucked my slut's ass ignoring anything she did wanting to cum so bad after all that time spent working myself to a frenzy. I needed to cum badly right now and the whore I was screwing was the means to that end.

Getting into a steady rhythm I pounded away on my sex toy for a while until my lust was slaked. I came inside her filling her abused rear end with my seed. Once I'd climaxed I covered myself and told the Dark Mistresses waiting outside that Paige was now free to see to my children and that she was no longer to be tortured.

They were disappointed by this as an immortal is fun to torture but I assured them that soon enough they'd have an immortal Witch to torment for the rest of time. I planned to capture Willow next, drain her magic to the point were she powerless magic wise and then hand her over to the Mistresses as a plaything.

Deciding that I'd sleep for once I transported myself in an effect of purple flames and appeared in the Private Quarters so I could get some rest. Tomorrow would be another busy day and I had much to do so for now I'd get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Worsfold15 **

**I'm glad you enjoyed reading my work. Its been quite an investment in time but well worth it. **

**A yes the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace I should have Overlord Gothic revisit that place. **

**Tylermech66 **

**There will be no anime in this story as I don't watch anime. **

**Selias **

**Yes the Wizarding World will be mentioned in this chapter. **

**douchiesnacks **

**Willow is not in for a good time but it will be a quick end as this part of the story is nearly over. **

**Overlord Gothic. Book Four. Part Six. **

**Vampire Lair. Outside San Francisco.**

The Queen of the Vampires slowly stood up showing me her naked body as she got out of the pool of water she used for a bath. Normally I wouldn't look twice at a Vampire what with them being blood sucking leeches and all but this Queen was something else. The breasts alone would make it worth dealing with her but nice boobs wouldn't mean much if she didn't swear allegiance to me by the end of this meeting.

"I was just about to send Rowan out to find you" informed the Vampire Queen " I intended for him to relay a message to you offering our loyalty and service".

I'd predicted that she would do that and had come here directly in order to save myself some time as while I was immortal I didn't have infinite amounts of time to do what needed to be done. I needed to gather an army to order to finally cleanse the Overlord world of the scum that plagued its surface.

Not only did I need a larger army for that task but I also needed to deal with last of my former Mistresses. With the removal of the Charmed Ones from the Wizarding World, Willow would now be aware that I was active again and while she no match me for in terms of power if she had to much time to prepare she might a way to defeat me.

Knowing this I'd sought out the Vampires of this world knowing that they could be useful to me. Unlike the Demons of this world the Vampires were capable of great loyalty to their leader so if I got their Queen to take a magical vow swearing loyalty to me this entire clan would be mine to command.

"I know" I told the Queen "I foresaw it and decided to cut out the middle man as it were. I also have an answer".

The Vampires seemed to tense as if expecting me to attack. They had no hope of beating me I could slaughter them all with ease but they need not of worried.

"There is a place for your kind in my service" I assured the Queen "swear an oath of loyalty to me and I will ensure that you have a place at my side. Perhaps even a seat on my new advisory council".

With my domain expanding I'd need people to help run my kingdom for me and these magical Vampires could be very useful in that regard as they could multiply quickly and were very hard to kill by Human standards.

They were also immune to the powers of Witches which would include the powers of several of my old Mistresses. Wand magic worked fine on them I learned that when Paige cast the Unbreakable Vow but her Witch powers had no effect them on. The Power of Three would easily destroy these Vampires and so could my powers so if any Vampire didn't betray me I could deal with them.

"Now I have a mission for you" I told the Vampire Queen "you will soon be leaving this world to act as my agents on another".

More relaxed now that the Queen dismissed her underlings and we spoke of what was to come.

"I have need of soldiers" I explained to the nest's leader "I want you turn as many as you can on this new world, the strongest will be trained as warriors to fight for me. The rest can act as spies and such".

Given how fast these guys could increase their numbers they would be able to supply me with all the troops I'd ever need. Vampires burned under the sun of their native world but that rule didn't always apply in other dimensions. Even if that rule did hold true for this type of Vampire it wouldn't matter as there were ways to protect from the sun light. Magical items could be enchanted to remove this weakness. Dawn had such a item in her jewellery box and it wouldn't be hard for Tala to replicate some of the abilities the ring bestowed upon its wearer.

I planned to use these creatures to attack the Wizarding World. I was unsure if Wizards were able to still use wands if turned into a Vampire but it didn't really matter as if they did lose that power then I'd just have to capture them and hand them over to the Dark Mistresses for conversion.

"In exchange you'll have my protection and a new home to live in. Serve me well and I'll reward you with riches and power".

The Queen seemed happy with this arrangement and after quickly discussing a few minor matters which involved a number of Demons being exposed as traitors I left the Vampire lair after creating a Netherworld Gate for them so they could enter the Netherworld and settle in their new home.

I would of liked to have stayed longer and gone over more details but building an army isn't an easy thing to do and I had lots of work ahead. But I knew it would be worth come the day when I had hundreds of thousands of evil Humans and creatures marching under my banner.

Until then I'd just have to keep expanding my power base and keep recruiting more creatures while destroying anything that stood in my way.

**Hogwarts. Scotland. The Wizarding World.**

In the office that had once belonged to Albus Dumbledore the true ruler of the Wizarding World Willow Rosenberg sat at her desk going over some paperwork while thinking about the future, and the past.

The last four or five years of her life had been even weirder than she could of imagined. She gone from a college student/witch to the Mistress of an Overlord which was a big change. Things had gotten ever stranger from there. She'd become a business woman, a lover to another woman and she'd even obtained immortality. She'd fought some powerful demons and helped to bring down Wolfram and Hart itself. She even been part of a spell to vanish the First Evil. And that was just some of the amazing things she done.

But as amazing as all that had been it didn't compare to what had happened over the last two years. Upon the death of the man she'd once called Master his control over her and the other Witches he'd enslaved had been broken.

Once the control was gone Willow had taken charge and led what was now called The Coven to the Wizarding World. Once settled in at a safe house that was protected by magical wards and charms from different worlds The Coven had for the first time in its existence had found itself free to chose their own course of action and while they were no longer controlled by a megalomaniac with the powers of a god the evil in The Coven hadn't died with him. A part of his dark will still remained within them all.

This desire to destroy or dominate had driven The Coven to attempt a take over of this world and with their combined power their attempts had been successful.

The way for this conquest had been opened by Dawn the Human vessel of the Key. Upon her death the Key had been freed from its mortal life and had become a being of pure energy once more. But something of Dawn had stayed with the Key giving the living energy a purpose it had never had before. Dawn had, despite being a minor goddess, been murdered by Voldemort and people don't tend to take it well when someone murders them.

So the Key with its power to rip reality itself apart had destroyed Voldemort and his entire army, including most of the Death Eaters. And since the Death Eaters were most Purebloods their demise had left the Wizarding World in the hands of Muggleborns and Half-bloods.

Had leader like Albus Dumbledore survived the battle then nothing much would of changed really but he hadn't and neither had most of the older light wizards for that matter. This had left Wizarding Britain in the hands of those who had never wielded much political power and they were unwilling to take that power.

It was at this point that The Coven had stepped in.

Willow had found it easy enough to seize power. She'd been part of this society for a while and had tons of cash. It wasn't hard to take over the ministry, using the Overlord's money she'd bribed a few people and sponsored a candidate who'd been made Minster of Magic. Her lover Amy Madison was the Senior Under-secretary to the puppet minister and she made sure the Minster stayed a puppet.

Sabrina Spellmen played her part well she'd gotten the Potter boy under a love spell far more effective than the potions used in this world. Turning him dark had been hard but everyone had their breaking point and once Potter was turned he swore his loyalty to Willow and was now head of Magical Law enforcement.

With his popularity higher than ever after killing Voldemort (which is what everyone thought to be true as no one other than The Coven knew about the Key's involvement due to a massive memory modifying spell) Harry Potter was the perfect tool for The Coven. Everyone listened to him and everyone loved him, very few questioned anything he did.

Winifred Burkle was running the Department of Mysteries ensuring that only The Coven had access to this nation's more exotic magic. There were many things in that department that The Coven made use of and they could never be allowed out of the department's grip. The ritual that disabled all electronics on this planet had been performed down there and keeping that ritual in effect required a lot of work.

With the Muggle world crippled for the most part due to having most of its technology disabled Willow had been able to enact the part of the master plan she was most involved in.

The plan involved turning Hogwarts into a different type of school. Since Willow had been on the board of governs she'd been able to take control of the school quite easily using a combination of treats, bribery and economics. Hogwarts was a school and they aren't cheap to run so once Willow started to pay for everything she started to control everything.

Most of the teachers had died in the final battle so Willow hired new ones who took vows of service to her personally. The school was expanded and reorganised so it could accommodate more students and those students were for the most part Muggleborn.

With the world of the mundane Humans collapsing there was nothing stopping Willow from going out into the world locating Muggleborn children, taking them away from their parents and then bringing them to this school.

Magical children could be found quite easily and the most powerful ones could be detected even as babies so now children of all ages were brought to Hogwarts in order to learn how to use their magic. They were also being slowly brainwashed by Willow in subtle ways that would led to them becoming her loyal subjects when they grew up.

With so many of the Purebloods dead there was plenty of space for Willow's Muggleborn subjects to grow into. Adults loyal to The Coven had been given what had once been belonged to the Purebloods and over the last two years some of her students had left school to take over roles in the magical community left vacant by now dead Purebloods.

The takeover was slow but The Coven was made up of immortals so there was no rush and within a matter of decades The Coven would control everything magical in Britain. Every ministry job would be held by one of Willow's student, every business would be run by a Hogwarts graduate and every home would be owned indirectly by the Coven.

And while this was happening magical Humans would also be destroying the non-magical Humans. Without access to electronics Humanity would be reduced to Victorian levels of technology and that would happen if they adapted to the changing circumstances. Likely they'd regress further back as few people actually knew how to build many of the devices that had been in common use before electronics. Such a society (assuming non-magical Humanity didn't collapsed into total anarchy) wouldn't be able to stop magical Humans from expanding as needed. The Coven controlled Wizards and Witches would be able to claim all the land they never needed and any resources they wished as well.

The plan had been progressing well right until Christmas when the Charmed Ones went missing. Hogwarts closed for the most part over the holidays most of the students went home and some of the Muggleborns had even been adopted by Magical familes but a lot of them stayed at the school and were cared for by the Charmed Ones who having young children of their own were ideally suited the job and aided by a small army of House Elves.

They'd been doing a great job of this right up until the point they vanished. They'd just disappeared along with their children the ones who all shared the same father, the Overlord. Willow had from the moment she'd fled the Dark City worried that her former lord would return from the dead and try to reclaim what was his.

The fact that the Charmed Ones and their offspring had been the only ones to disappear could mean that the four sisters had simply decided to leave The Coven. But that seemed unlikely as the eldest Sister Prue was Deputy Headmistress a job that required spending a lot of time with Willow and Prue had in Willow's opinion been quite happy with her job. No Willow suspected that there was fowl play involved.

"Mistress"

The voice didn't startle Willow as she'd been anticipating this call. She picked up hand sized mirror and spoke into it.

"Yes Hermione what is it?"

The mirror showed the face of seventeen year old Hermione Granger who was Willow's apprentice in name but in fact she was Willow's right hand woman. Granger had been broken in mind and spirit by Willow over a year ago using methods borrowed from the Dark Mistresses and since then Rosenberg had been having Granger do a lot of questionable things.

"As you commanded Mistress I have travelled to San Francisco to see if the Charmed Ones ventured here. I have found no trace of them and the manor house is unoccupied".

Willow had suspected that the Charmed Ones might head for this world's version of their family home despite the fact that it wasn't their home at all but that had proven a bust. It hadn't been likely in Willow's view as the Muggle world was I shambles but it had been worth checking out.

"Very well, Hermione return to Hogwarts" ordered Willow.

The mirror call ended and Willow slammed the hand sized object on the desk in frustration. She was now certain that it had been her former lord who had come and taken the Charmed Ones away. Any attempts to find them on this world had failed which meant they were on another world and for all her power opening portals to other worlds was impossible.

Well not impossible just dangerous as The Coven had no idea where a portal they opened would led to as portal magic was practised on this world. If The Coven had gone and based itself in say Sunnydale they might have a chance of finding the sisters but this world's dimensions barriers were a lot stronger than the ones back home.

So it seemed that remaining members of the The Coven had no choice now. They'd have to wait for the Overlord to come to them and then deal with him as best they could. That would require some preparation but they all the resources of Magical Britain to call upon so their situation wasn't hopeless.

Yet in her gut Willow knew that if the Overlord wanted someone or something there'd be little that would slow him down and killing him might prove impossible. He was a god after all and there wasn't much that could stop a god. Well aside from a creature of equal power but it wasn't as such beings could just be summoned up...

The red headed Witch stood up and went to fireplace a smile on her face as she threw some floo powder in the fire place.

"Get me Fred" she said to the person on the other side of the floo connection "I have a job for her it involves summoning someone a very powerful someone".

**The World Of The Charmed Ones. San Francisco. **

In a warehouse down at the docks a group of Warlocks led by a powerful Warlock named Devlin discussed the future of the faction they had formed since the death of the old Source.

"The new Source's offer is a good one Devlin" agrued a female Warlock "a place on the advisory council that could led to a lot of power, for all of us".

In the past Devlin would of jumped at the chance to seize such power but things had changed. The hierarchy of evil had changed. Demons were no longer top of the food chain this new Source was god something far above even the strongest Upper-level Demons.

And as if that wasn't weird enough the Vampires had been welcome back into the hierarchy which in the minds of most Warlocks meant that they would be considered even lower on the food chain but that wasn't the case.

The new Source seemed to dislike Demons and Darklighters instead favouring those who had souls which was strange as that was considered a weakness by those who worshipped evils might.

"What about the rumours" said a dark skinned male Warlock "I heard that this new Source has his own Underworld that draws our kind in and they never come back".

The other black magic users dismissed the rumour despite the fact that it was true. A number of Warlocks and other evil creatures afflicted with souls had disappeared to a place called the Netherworld. The reason none of them had returned was because they didn't want to.

In the Netherworld they didn't have to worry about being prayed upon by power hungry Demons or being vanished by Witches. They got a safe home, plentiful food and regular pay either in gold or whatever else it was they valued.

Before the Warlock leader could make up his mind something strange even by their standards happened. Flying green skulls glided into the warehouse and started blasting Warlocks apart with some sort of magical energy. Devlin tried to flee but found himself unable to move from the spot he'd been standing in.

The green skull things vanished and were replaced by two Human looking people wearing grey outfits. The two males circled the trapped Warlock as if inspecting an item up for auction.

"He's the one" stated the smaller of the two men "The one this Overlord is interested in".

"I can't imagine why" said the taller of the two who was dressed in a darker shade of grey than the other "he's not very powerful and his followers are few in number".

Not all of Devlin's followers had been at this meeting but their numbers had just been greatly reduced.

"But he is a leader" commented the shorter of the two men "there's something about this one that makes his kin want to follow him. That is why the Overlord is interested in him. Gothic wants to control all the evil he can".

"We should just kill him" argued the more aggressive of the two men "he's a threat to our utopia".

The man with the beard had a different idea.

"No the collective needs someone with the Overlord's power. With him we wouldn't need the Charmed Ones at all and his other gods who could be brought into the collective further empowering us all".

The taller of the two nodded and said.

"Very well lets get on with this then".

Devlin found himself able to move but couldn't Blink out this forced him to hear what these two men in grey had to say.

"We have a job for you Warlock" said the shorter and older looking of the two men "your going to join the new Source's advisory council and then report everything he tells you to us. If you don't you will die but serve us well and you will be reward with all the power you could want".

Without waiting for an answer to the two men vanished leaving behind a very confused and very scared Warlock.

**The Department Of Mysteries. The Wizarding World. **

Winifred Burkle aka Fred sorted through the collection of scrolls that littered her desk.

"What your asking me to do is very dangerous" she warned her visitor "only a demon prince or lord has any chance of stopping Gothic and they are very hard to control".

"I know that Fred" pointed out Willow "but its our only chance of stopping the Overlord from killing us all".

"Are you sure the sisters are even dead?" asked Fred "maybe he took them back them back to the Netherworld, they are the mothers of his children after all maybe he just wanted them back".

Willow suspected this too but she needed her fellow Coven members to believe that their former master was out to them, only then would they be desperate enough to follow her new plan.

"Maybe he'd spare them but he won't spare us and even if he did I don't want to go back to being a slave".

Fred wasn't so fussed herself. Gothic had actually been quite nice to her. He'd gotten her out of that cave and back into a nice safe library away from the monsters. He'd even gotten her magical powers so that she could defend herself if needs be.

So when he wanted sex or some magic researched Fred hadn't considered such a big deal. Willow on the other hand seemed very ungrateful about the whole thing. The Overlord had given them all power, immortality and a great place to live yet she didn't seem grateful at all.

"A Demon Lord could do a lot worse" argued Winifred "we'd be risking more than our lives and I don't want to be dragged off to a hell dimension".

Rosenberg suppressed her anger.

"What other choice do we have?".

Fred considered this.

"Well he wasn't immune to magic when we left so maybe if we hit with a lot of spells we could disable him long enough to throw him through the Veil of Death".

Willow considered this for a moment. She'd seen the Overlord be hurt by Superman who was very powerful so it might be possible to hurt him of lots of magic users teamed up. Even a god has his limits and The Coven still had a lot of magical power. If they could disable him they could try the Veil it was a one way door to death nothing that had gone through it had ever come back.

"Okay so a Demon Prince is a bad idea" admitted the red head "but we will need something to contain him, any ideas there?".

Fred chewed her lip for a while before answering.

"There is a type of cage I read about that can contain anything magical but it only stops magic he might just bash his way out. Summoning him would only work if he's already on this world so we'd have to lure him into the cage"

Fred ranted for a while coming up with a dozen plans all of which she dismissed as quickly as she made them. This carried on until she mentioned that they could try the enjoining spell which would combine the Coven's power into a single member. The result would be enough to battle anything even a god.

"It should work unless the Gothic has become more powerful than the entire Coven which isn't likely if he's just gotten back from the dead".

"It will have to do" decided Willow "once enjoined we will either win or die together, either way we won't have to go back to being slaves".

As Rosenberg left the office Fred frowned and began to consider the idea of just how free she was. Being a slave hadn't been so bad for her and being free was a lot more trouble. Perhaps being a slave in the Overlord's service wasn't so bad when compared to a freedom which was seemed likely to get them all killed.

**The Underworld. Advisory Council's Chamber. **

Like most of the Underworld the council chamber was a dark and deary place were the only light available came from flaming torches. Despite the efforts of my slaves there was much anyone could do to make the Underworld look more comfortable. The walls had been smoothed out and ground was now paved stone rather than cracked rock, and the tables and chairs were fancy but aside from that not much had changed.

Still it would do for the purposes of this meeting. For the next one I planned to purchase some property on the surface world and have that decorated to the highest taste but for now we'd have to met down here.

One by one the Council members arrived and took the seats allocated to them. The council members were a mixed lot. The Queen of the Vampire clan I'd allied with sat on my right side along with a charismatic Warlock named Devlin who had promised me the allegiance of many of his kin.

Sitting so close to me wasn't a sign of my favour they sat there because I wanted to keep an eye of them. Two creatures more loyal to me sat further away on that side of the table. Both were Elves one was a very powerful Blood Elf mage while the other was a Necromancer from Tamriel who had brought ten other Necromancers with him when he arrived in the Netherworld.

After that was a Warlock of a different kind this one was the leader of all the Warlocks who lived in the Netherworld and did research for me. He had a hard to pronounce name so I just called him Lord High Researcher.

A female Drow who served me as Priestess sat furtherest away from me despite perhaps being the most loyal to me. She led all those who ensured that I and my goddess Mistress were correctly worshipped.

On the other side of the table sat Kurzon a Demon who had once tried to overthrow the last Source but knowing that he couldn't beat me he'd offered his services and had quite a lot of Demons backing him.

Next to him sat another Demon who went by the name of Paul Haas. He was young by Demon standards but had quite a following among the lower-level Demons. In the original time line of this world he wouldn't of risen to power until after the Charmed Ones faked their deaths but my shake up of Underworld had brought a lot of changes about and as a result Haas was a rising star in the Underworld.

After that there was a Demon know only as the Dark Knight. He commanded very little in the way of resources but he was after Excalibur a magical weapon could kill perhaps even me so it was important to keep an eye on him just in case the one he served did come to posses the sword.

I'd also gotten a Grimlock to join this group as they had the power to open portals to other worlds that would come in handy once I had a big enough army as they could aid me in moving troops.

The only other Demon to sit at this table was a Dark Priestess whose named I'd never bothered to learn. I often used the services of a Dark Priestess or Priest so it made sense to keep one around it would save me having to deal with a different one every time I needed a Dark Binding performed.

The last to sit at the table was one of the two Dark Angels who served me. Amon was his name and while he never said much he was quite loyal to me and eager to advance the cause of evil.

"Welcome to the new advisory council" I told the mixed group of evil beings "you are all here to help me in deciding the future course for the evil of several worlds. Each of you... ".

The room froze everything just stopped aside from myself and I looked around rather confused by the whole affair.

I then suddenly found myself surrounded by people wearing different shades of grey which given the world I was on meant they were likely a neutral group as evil beings normally wore black. Looking at the them it wasn't hard to figure who they were.

"We are the Avatars" declared their leader. "my name is Alpha and we have come to make you an offer".

Ah so they were going to recruit me rather than try to kill me. That made a nice change. It was a waste of their time but still it was better than having to fight for my life.

"I'm kind of busy here" I told Alpha "why don't you come back later once I'm done with this meeting".

Alpha began to stride around the room examining the creatures that were to act as leaders of evil alongside me.

"Ah yes the business of evil. Following the so called Grand Design forever trapped the endless cycle of good verses evil".

And here comes the bit were he tells me that there is a better way.

"We can offer you something better than this Gothic. A way to rise above the limitations of good and evil".

"And to give you power beyond what you even know now" added a female Avatar.

While I'd not prepared to deal with the Avatars I did know a lot about them. Their power was shared among them as a collective meaning that if I joined them they'd get access to all of my powers and I'd get to use theirs. The power would weaken if one of them died which was why I wasn't to join them as there'd be no way to take their powers for myself.

I pretended to be thinking about what they said while really thinking about how to get rid of them forever. I knew about the potions that killed Avatars I could even get one thanks to my powers as I could time travel. I never used that ability because I didn't want to risk changing the present but I could go back and steal one of the Avatar killing potions that were destroyed.

"I have power now" I told the female Avatar "quite a lot of it. I'm the Source of all Evil and a Hellgod what do I need with more power".

"You rule over a collection of self serving monsters" pointed out a tall Avatar "they will betray you they can't be trusted and the empire you have built will crumble before your very eyes".

I sensed a threat somewhere in that statement. I got the feeling that this was a promise rather than just a prediction of a possible future.

"We have the power to alter reality to control time itself" Alpha informed me "and we have a plan that will change the world to make it better, you can be a part of that".

Yeah that stupid idea of Utopia. It was a fool's dream nothing more. Conflict is necessary for growth without it Humanity would grow stagnant and no progress would be made.

"With us you can reshape the world" said a male Avatar wearing a light shade of grey "and create something that will last forever".

Nothing lasts forever I'd learned that the hard way.

"Please think about our offer" asked Alpha "take your time were not going anywhere".

Time restarted and only I seemed to have noticed that the Avatars had ever been here.

"This meeting has been cancelled" I told the evil beings sitting at the table "we will convene later".

"But..." protested one of the demons.

I was in no mood to be questioned so I waved my hand and vanquished the demon, not caring that this would certainly cause problems for me later.

"Out now" I ordered.

The others left quickly without saying a word. I sat down on the chair meant for me and considered what to do next.

The Avatars weren't just going to take no for an answer and there was only one way to kill them so I'd have to risk time travel and hope I didn't change things too much when grabbing the needed potion.

If that didn't work I might have to leave this world forever. That wouldn't be difficult and it would mean giving up the position of being the Source of all Evil. I wouldn't have to surrender the magical powers but I'd lose access to all the resources of this world and a lot of recruits for my army.

On the off chance that this wasn't enough I'd just have to join them and then find a way to take them down from the inside because I sure as hell wasn't going to live in a boring ass Utopia.

**The Underworld. Demon Lair. **

The Avatars moved quickly knowing that if they wanted to get Gothic on their side they'd have to make it so that he nothing worth staying for in his current life. They knew that the Overlord might simply leave this world forever and cut himself off from this dimension. And while the Avatars existed outside of this reality it did take a lot of power to access other worlds so it would be better to work on this world and save as much power as they could encase Gothic tried to fight them.

"These will do" decided Alpha as he used his powers to keep a group of possessing Demons from Shimmering away. "We can have them posses some of the Overlord's servants".

Convincing the Demons to do as they were told wasn't difficult. The hard part would be getting them into the Netherworld but the Avatars had the power needed.

**The Netherworld Tower. The Lower Levels. **

"Okay why is my army attacking itself?" I asked Faith.

I'd just gotten back from the past were I'd tried to kill my hands on a Avatar killing potion. I'd failed at this task and resolved to cut myself off from the world of the Charmed Ones but upon my return I'd found my army, which had just gotten back from a successful battle on the surface, fighting itself.

The evil beings under my command didn't get along with other types of creatures and were only held together due to fear of me and the power the Dungeon Heart had over them. But now it seemed to have come apart.

It wouldn't have taken much to get them fighting each other as the different groups never got along but what I was seeing now was totally anarchy.

Every creature was out for itself and the only the Humans seemed to be working together and given that most of them came from the dangerous world of Fallout Earth they were all well armed and very good fighters, if they hadn't been they wouldn't of been in my army.

The ground shook as three giants charged into the battle taking place in the large open area that served as a staging ground of my army. With their impressive strength and size the giants were able to hold their own even as hundreds of creatures tried to take them down.

"Its like this all over the place" Faith told me "the leaders of each group just decided they should start fighting. Its like their all possessed".

Given that each of the leaders had sworn an Unbreakable Vow to serve me loyally it was possible that this was the case. They couldn't willingly betray me but if they were possessed then the Vow wouldn't kick in as they weren't responsible for their actions.

None of the creatures were attacking Faith or I, not that it would of mattered if they did, they were all to focused on each other so this gave me plenty of time to think.

It didn't take me long to figure out who was behind this. The Avatars had done this before to try and drive Leo the Charmed Ones Whitelighter away from the other Elders. Now they were doing something similar to me. By having my army turn on itself they denied me the warriors I needed to conquer worlds thus disrupting my plans.

But this action alone wouldn't drive me to join them. I had ways of rebuilding my army so I had to assume they'd try something else. And they could get to me here then there was no point cutting myself of from their native world.

My options seemed very limited. Other than trying to destroy the Avatars with brute force I didn't have any way to deal with them. Well aside from joining them that is.

Which thinking about it might work out for the best. I could do what Cole did when becoming an Avatar which was to create to alternate universe more to his liking. Granted that hadn't worked out the way he wanted but I could learn from his mistakes and even if the reality I created wasn't to my liking the Avatar's collective power would be greatly weakened removing them as a threat, at least for a while. While they recovered I could try and find away to destroy them permanently.

Of course that would mean leaving everything I had here behind but truth be told that wasn't as hard it might seem. I wasn't that attached to anyone or anything in my current life and I'd been tempted to start over again elsewhere more than once. If I created an alternate reality for myself then at least I wouldn't have to start all over again I'd just assume the life of another me or even create that existence.

I mulled over this new plan and decided to go with it but after I dealt with a few matters in this reality. I knew that this existence wouldn't come to an end if I left it all behind so I had to make some arrangements and deal with a few matters.

First of all I'd have to deal with the war going on in my basement because at this rate the whole Tower was going to come apart. I had an idea on how to this a spell I'd prepared myself to cast should ever need to stop something like this before it started.

I stopped myself as I realised that there wasn't really a point to casting the spell and that it didn't stop Humans from fighting anyway so the Fallout lot would just keep going if they were possessed. Best to kill them all.

Using my desire to inflict endless amounts of suffering and death to the Avatars I brought forth a shitload of lightening. The bolts of magical energy didn't zap individual beings they zapped many jumping from being to being in mad dance of deadly power.

Pouring everything I had until to this attack I brought death to everything sight as the lightening grew in strength it reduced everything it touched to ash. Thousands died in anguish as I brought painful death to them and by the end of it nothing was left.

Faith looked at me with sheer terror in her eyes but I ignored anything she had to say and opened up a portal to her home world before throwing her through it. I'd send Dawn along later but for now I had other matters to take care off.

I knew my son would take over as the next Overlord and rule the Netherworld so I'd leave everything here to him. I'd close the Gates once I got my Mistresses to the worlds they belonged on leaving just Paige down here to raise the kids. My heirs could have everything else.

Using the Dungeon Heart I dismissed any creature still bound to it and they returned to their native worlds via the portals and the Netherworld Gate. I then drained its power before opening a portal of my own one that led to an Earth like mine and dumped the Dungeon Heart there. On a world with little or no magic and no creatures the Dungeon Heart would be nothing that a cool looking shiny rock.

Moving on I sent all the Mistresses, aside from Paige, away and closed the Gates. I killed the demonic Seer and Rose with a couple of oversized fireballs.

I had to laugh when I realised how easy it had been for me to destroy my own Dark Domain. Months of work had been undone in hours and it made me realise how fragile the whole thing had been. The Avatars would have been able to destroy it all with ease. I was just saving them some time and effort. Besides I was getting sick and tried of having to deal with monsters and demons it was time to try something else and as the old saying goes a change is as good as a rest.

Before I could go and trick the Avatars into giving the power to start that new life I had to deal with Willow and her fellow Witches I didn't want them coming here looking for the Charmed Ones. Nor did I want Willow taking over the Netherworld. Oh and I'd need to kill Illyria too.

**Outside Of Time And Space.**

In a place that didn't exist in any universe the collective of magical beings known as the Avatars worked their joint power.

On the circler table before them a projection of light showed Overlord Gothic tearing down his own empire.

"The spell is working better than we could of hoped" stated Beta.

"A little to well" remarked another Avatar "even with the possessing Demons destroying his army he shouldn't be reacting like this".

"He's a god" pointed out Alpha "we can't assume that he'd react like a Human and it hardly matters if he destroys his own power base, he won't need it soon".

"What if this isn't enough?" asked a Chinese looking Avatar.

"Then we will have the Warlock betray him next" replied Alpha. "we will do whatever it takes to convince this god to join us".

The collective will of the Avatars went back to using their powers to mess with the mind of Gothic uncaring of the consequences it would have for other worlds.

**The Wizarding World. Hogwarts School. **

Magic filled the air as the students of this school and the staff traded blows with the invaders. Demons from the Underworld led by Gothic had somehow entered Hogwarts bypassing the many wards that protected it.

Energy balls whizzed past Willow's head as she sent the Killing Curse at another Demon which exploded rather simply leave a dead body on the floor.

Amy Madison picked herself up off the floor and sent a dark arts spell at a Warlock who had just tried to stab her with a conjured dagger.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked of her lover "were are all these Demons coming from".

"Everywhere" answered Willow "all the wards are down".

Students and staff were dropping like flies, they'd never fought magical Demons and despite killing many of the enemy more of them just kept coming.

A massive fireball went through the air and hit one of the older students who Willow had personally trained. The young Wizard was incinerated in a heartbeat leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"Gothic" snarled the red head.

She spied her former master who was killing anything that move regardless of what side it was on as if he'd gone into some sort of killing frenzy. Nothing was being spared from his wrath even if the pets were being immolated if they crossed his path.

"We need to do the enjoining ritual !" shouted out Fred who was trying to hold off a group of magical Demons with mostly non-lethal D&D spells.

Her words doomed her, as soon as Gothic heard them a bolt of lightening hit Fred striking her dead. Which put an end to that plan rather well.

"Run, run" screamed Amy as another bolt of lightening struck killing Sabrina.

"This isn't happening!" screamed Willow as she saw her plans fall apart around her.

Years of work were being undone in a matter of moments as Overlord Gothic effortlessly killed anyone or anything The Coven tried to use against him. Summoned creatures were blasted apart by demonic powers while wand waving Wizards were reduced to ash by electrical attacks.

"Illyria was quite disappointing" said Gothic as he made his way towards his former Mistresses "she died quickly I wonder how long you will last".

Willow cast the Killing Curse putting her hate for her former master behind it but the spell proved ineffective.

Dismayed by this Willow didn't even try to defend herself when a powerful pain curse hit her. She didn't even scream she just dropped to the floor.

"You betrayed me" accused the Overlord "I was dead for two years because of you".

Another bolt of purple light hit the prone redhead and this time she did scream.

"You could of brought me back so easily but instead you ran away!".

Again pain filled Rosenberg and she struggled to breathe.

"Everything I'd worked to create was destroyed on that yet we might of recovered had you done what you should of done. But rather than stay and fight you ran away. Because of that my city was lost, my wealth buried under rubble and my power was taken away. For this you will die".

A bolt of red energy shot out of Willow and entered the body of the Overlord. Gothic drained away the Witches life leaving nothing but a cold lifeless body on the floor.

Soon after that the other members of the Coven joined her death. By the end of the battle nothing was left of the thousand year old school but bodies, rubble and dust.

**The Netherworld Tower. The Throne Room.**

I sat upon my throne and wondered if I'd ever see the Netherworld again. Once I used the prepared spell to rewrite the past so things worked out better than they had here I might not be ruler of the Netherworld any more. I might find myself ruling my old Dark City or perhaps even something grander.

I wouldn't know until after I cast the spell and I couldn't do that until the Avatars turned up. So far that hadn't made an appearance, perhaps they wouldn't until I'd finished taking care of business here.

I'd just sent Paige and the kids back to her home world along with a magical device called an Orlon Window. If broken near someone whose memory had been altered by a spell the device would restore the person's memories. So if Paige went to her sisters and broke the Orlon Window they remember everything including the fact that the kids Paige turned up with belonged to them. Paige hoped to rejoin her sisters and I wished her luck with that.

This new arrangement meant that it was unlikely that my son would succeed me but that didn't concern me too much. If my spell rewrote history rather than send me off to an alternative universe then it might be for the best if all my brats were in another reality.

Gnarl had for some time now been trying to get me to explain what in the name of the Dark Gods I was up to. I had purposely undone everything I accomplished which was very unusual for an Overlord as we aren't the kind of people to give up power. But then again I'd never been a normal Overlord.

The Minion Master was just about to try again when he froze in place and I once more found myself surrounded by Avatars.

"We've given you some time to think over our proposal" said Alpha "have you made your choice?".

I decided to act as if I was reluctant to join them but that I had been given no choice due to their actions.

"Yes I'll join you" I said while sighing in defeat.

I got up from my throne and walked over to Alpha.

"After I become one of you I'll want some time alone" I told the Avatars " a few days will do I'll need to get use to my new powers and I want to make sure that the creatures here will be okay without me".

That was all a lie. I didn't care about what happened the minion tribes I just didn't want these guys to start thinking I was to eager to sign up with them.

Alpha dismissed the rest of the collective and spoke to me one on one.

"I'm surprised that you took up our offer so quickly. You may gain great power by joining us but you will lose your empire".

I tired to look unhappy but really I was quite joyful right now. I knew that within moments I'd be an Avatar and then I'd be able to rewrite history so that my past was changed. Assuming the spell went well I'd no longer have to deal with the mistakes of the past and I'd no longer be a god which meant that I wouldn't have to put up with crap like this.

"Empires come and go" I told Alpha "I want to outlast mine".

He seemed to accept that

"Then there is no point waiting any longer".

Alpha stepped forward and performed the ritual that was suppose to elevate me beyond good or evil but I felt little difference afterwards.

"I will leave you be for a while" said Alpha "take some time to adjust, when your ready you will be able to find us".

As soon as Alpha left I broke into a smile and took out the a piece of paper. The spell was the work of art even if I did say so myself. I'd never been one for rhyming so it written in Latin instead but the wording was rather good.

Even with my god powers rewriting reality on this scale was impossible to do without risking my own existence as while I could alter the past I had no way of knowing how anything did in the past would effect the future. This was why I needed this spell and the power needed to perform it.

Using magic to make slight alternations to reality wasn't that hard but altering past events to create a present which suited my desires, well that was something else entirely. Without the power of the Avatars there would of simply been no way to alter the events in the right way but with their power I could power a spell to do it for me.

Before I started the spell I froze the Netherworld in time so that even if the Avatars figured out what I was doing they wouldn't be able to stop me.

I started the ominous sounding Latin chanting and reality began to change around me. The past was altered and the present changed. I felt energy being drained out of me as the time line of not only this world was altered but of other worlds as well. My godhood vanished and this me ceased to exist but I didn't die instead I became someone else for me every changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest **

**I'm glad you thought it was epic it felt a bit rushed to me but I really wanted to do the whole alternate universe thing as its so fun much to write. **

**Kaiya Smith**

**I'm not really sure what you said in that review. But Overlord Gothic didn't just alter the past he actually created an new alternate universe by rewriting the entire time line **

**I ripped the idea of the 100th episode of Charmed in which Cole intends to alter the past but instead he creates an alt universe rather than changing history as planned. It ends up not being to his liking but the Overlord's spell was more well thought out than Cole's one. **

**So things will be very different in this new reality although I didn't think of altering anyone's gender as in my my view the point of alt universe isn't how they are different its how they are similair in ways that surprise you. **

**Selias**

**Hopefully my last answered review explained what the hell going on now in this story. If it doesn't then the chapter should. **

**Tylermech66** **You'll find out now. ** **deconneur** **Illyria is a god and since Gothic power allows to treat gods as they are mortal the battle with Illyria would be over quickly because her immortally was cancelled out. So Gothic just blasted her with magic and moved on. ** **Here is the update you wanted. Hopefully it makes sense. ** **Yes the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace will appear but the Avatars don't matter now as there collective power was drained. They exist outside space and time so there the one group that won't be changed by the spell but they don't have the power or the desire to punish Gothic for using them to escape his messed up existence. ** **Gothic sent Faith away so she wouldn't interfere with what he planned and he took into consideration that the time line he escaped would carry one without him so by sending Faith to her native world she can get on with her life. Gothic actually cares about Faith as a person despite how evil he became. ** **That's why he sent his kids away with Paige so they can have a life without him around. ****Worsfold15**

**Glad you like it. **

**He does lose a lot of minions doesn't he. Oh well there are always more. **

**Yeah he is starting over err well sort. Its a fresh start I suppose and he will try not to repeat his mistakes. **

**Overlord Gothic. Book Five. Part One. **

**The Dark Tower. The Treasury. **

Once the spell had ended I found myself in a place I knew from memory but had never seen for real. The throne room of the Dark Tower as seen in the first Overlord game. I'd not expected to end up there as the spell was only suppose to have altered the past so that the mistakes I'd made would be undone thus creating an alternate time line were everything had worked out as best it could have. It wouldn't be perfect but I'd finally be able to move on with my life and not have to keep putting up the with consequences of my past actions. But the spell had unexpected results I'd found myself in wrong place.

Upon finding myself sitting on the Dark Tower's throne I'd quickly excused myself and wandered into the treasury to buy myself some time to think. This room wasn't a bad choice for that as looking at piles of gold and jewels was quite relaxing. Also since it much larger in size than the video game version I had some space in pace in which helped me to think.

"Why did you do that?"

The question startled me and I turned on the spot thinking I see someone I didn't know and that I would have bluff an answer. But rather than come face to face with someone I didn't know I found myself looking at Alpha the leader of the Avatars.

"I wanted to escape" I said answering the question " I knew you guys wouldn't take no for answer so I had to join you and take you down from the inside".

Well I hadn't taken them down as such I'd just neutralised them as a threat for a few years. But this action had brought me time and that was what I had needed. Even with the vast powers I'd had I might not have been able to destroy the Avatars and so a war with them would have been pointless. This course of action had been the only one I could take,

"Because of you the collective is drained off power and your no longer a god" stated Alpha "you've weakened us at the cost of all the powers you'd claimed while on my world".

I smiled again and said.

"That was the point of doing the spell. You guys won't be able to do anything to me until your collective recharges it power".

Alpha looked at me with disappointment.

"Your spell didn't just move you to an alternate universe, you rewrote reality itself to suit your own needs. An entire new reality isn't something you could of made even as a god, you used up a great amount of the collectives' power it will take us decades to recover what was lost".

This, if true, was good news as it meant that only had my plan worked better than I could ever have hoped but also the Avatars wouldn't be a threat to me for a very long to come.

"Then I have longer to prepare for the next time we met" I said with a smug smile on my face.

"You needn't worry about that" assured Alpha "We no interest in petty revenge and your no longer a threat or an asset. Beside we are partly to blame for this outcome".

Alpha turned to leave but before he faded away he said one more thing.

"Should you regret this choice you can reverse the spell and undo what you did. If you do so there will be a place for you among the Avatars but we won't try to force you to join us. We know now that it was a mistake to try".

"Wouldn't killing me reverse the spell?" I found myself asking.

"You created this reality it might then die with you but it won't return the power we lost. But if you reverse the spell you'd be a god once more. At that level of power your joining with us would recharge the collective".

With that the Avatar faded away and I wondered if what he had said was true. Would killing me accomplish nothing or were they still hoping I would join them after reversing the spell. If that was their hope then they'd be sorely disappointed I had no intention of ever giving up the position of Overlord. For better or worse it was who I was and I would never be anything else.

Looking around at the piles of treasure one last time I took a deep breathe and left the room heading back to the throne room which was on the same level. The Dark Tower seemed different that what I remembered but this was alternate universe I couldn't take for granted that everything would be as they were in the game.

I'd just have to adapt as best I could and hope that this time line was more to my liking. If it wasn't then I'd just have to make it more to my liking, hopefully while not repeating my past mistakes.

**The Dark Tower. The Throne Room.**

My new throne was far less ornate than the one I'd in the Netherworld and while it was less evil looking than the one I'd had it at least had soft padding. It was also raised up a couple of steps which meant that no one was taller than me even when I was sitting down.

Next to the throne were two fires that burned in circler metal grates despite the fact there was nothing in those grates to burn. Magical fuelled fires I guessed.

Behind the throne were three different coloured pillars which were made up of cylinders. Judging by high they were the version of me in this world had collected all the health, mana and minion upgrades that could be found on this world.

Above the throne were banners black with a silver outlining and they had the Overlord helmet symbol at the centre. The symbol was slightly different from the one I'd used but this didn't matter.

Moving around I took in the rest of the room. This chamber was support by obsidian coloured pillars. Between and slightly forward of those pillars were six identical statues of what I guessed was me in whatever Overlord armour it was that I used on this world.

Above the pillars were mounted the heads of fearsome looking creatures. I assumed they were trophies of my alternate version's victories. I recognised one of them as the head of a Balverine a type of Werewolf found in Fable's Albion. I must have visited that world at some point perhaps I even had a Gate open to it.

Further up from that one each side of this room were what I could only call opera boxes like the kind you see at a fancy theatre. They contained chairs and from that angle anyone sitting or standing there would be to see everything going on below. At the end of the first Overlord game Velvet and Rose had stood in those boxes while the Third Overlord confronted the possessed Wizard.

All in all the set up was rather nice. A little brighter than what I'd been used to in the Netherworld but having sunlight coming through the windows helped with that.

"Are you well, Dark One" asked Gnarl the Minion Master "you left your audience the mayor of Spree quite suddenly".

In my world Spree had been destroyed long ago by the magical catastrophe brought about by Greenheart messing about with the Tower Heart. Given that fact that the Dark Tower was intact in this time line that meant that Greenheart must never had caused the great catastrophe.

"I'm fine Gnarl" I told the Devoted Servant of Darkness "I just had to check on something".

The old minion didn't pry any further and changed the subject.

"I told the mayor to return tomorrow, Sire. I hope that this meets with your approval".

Hopefully by then I'd know what the hell was going on around here.

"That's fine Gnarl".

To avoid further talking I headed to the Private Quarters.

**The Dark Tower. Private Quarters.**

Now this place was more to my liking it was darker and more well lets just say there's a reason I call myself Gothic and its because I like Goth stuff.

The dining part of the Private quarters was set out to provide me entertainment if my assumptions were correct. A large fire kept this part of the Dark Tower very warm which would encourage my Mistresses not to bother with much in the way of clothing.

There were also cages hanging from the celling but they were currently empty so they weren't used for holding prisoners, more likely they were used for some sort of kinky sex. This theory was supported by the chains attached the wall along with the pain inflicting instruments hanging on hooks. These weren't proper tools of torture as I'd spent enough time with the Dark Mistresses to know that, these were more like BDSM toys.

The room also had a number of comfy looking sofas and chair in it all near the fireplace. So this wasn't a kinky dining room it was the living room as well.

Leaving that room I went into the bedroom and was impressed by what I saw. The walls were covered by blood red curtains which would help to keep this room warm. The fireplace in this room was smaller so the curtains were needed.

There was a nice sofa by the fireplace a good place to have naked Mistresses as they'd be nice and warm by the fire.

The bed wasn't as big as what I was use to sleeping in but it could easily hold three people, this pleased me as I was use to having a couple of willing women in bed with me. I'd miss not feeling the heat generated by whoever was warming my bed that night. And judging by the fact that this room had another cage and some chains attached the wall by the bed I'd get some kinky sex in here too.

I found a few more things and these did surprise me. It turns out that this Dark Tower had modern electrics in it. That was impossible in the Netherworld as the laws of science didn't hold much sway down there but here on the surface things were different. This Tower had electrical sockets and plugged into these sockets was a TV and DVD player. I even had an Xbox 360.

This discover brought joy to my little black heart and I was tempted to sit on the floor and play on the games console for a few hours but I really did need to explore the rest of this place.

I went to check out the other rooms on this level and discovered two bathrooms ,one of which had a large group shower, another bedroom this one looking like a dormitory for schoolgirls. There were eight beds in this room and they looked slept in so I had eight Mistresses, which even for me was a lot.

I inspected the room and to my delight I found that at the foot of each bed was a chest and each chest had a named ingrained onto it. This would tell who my Mistresses were.

Buffy. Dawn. Willow. Fred. Cordy Amy. Faith. Anya.

Considering that a few hours ago I'd killed a versions of Willow, Amy and Fred it was very odd to think of them as my Mistresses once more. And I was surprised that this version of me had claimed Buffy as a Mistress I'd never been a fan of hers. Perhaps this version of myself had realised the danger of removing Buffy Summers' powers. Had I not done that it would of avoided all the trouble I'd had with the First Evil.

Trying to find out more I opened one of the chests and discovered that it was one of those that you can buy in the Wizarding World. It have seven compartments each bigger than the last. I opened up Buffy's and found mostly what women need. Hair care products, clothing lipstick and so on but there was also stuff that hinted that I was sleeping with all these girls.

One compartment contained a cheerleader outfit, a schoolgirl's uniform and a naughty nurse's costume along with some sex toys. Obviously I wasn't just chaining these ladies up. The other me must have been having a lot more fun than I'd been having.

Granted I'd been a lot more powerful than this Overlord. In this body I couldn't rearrange matter or teleport in cool flames but I'd never found the time to dress my Mistresses up as cheerleaders. Perhaps I had being doing things the wrong way from the start.

Each bed had a small set of draws next to it and I opened one to find girls underwear then a draw full of personal effects, and since this was Buffy's set of draws that included a matching set of of daggers and a stake. The next draw up contained three different sized vibrators which didn't surprise me as I had eight Mistresses and they wouldn't be allowed to sleep with any man but me so they'd need some sexual relief now and again.

Upon finding the handcuffs and the strap-ons I realised that they were also sleeping with each other perhaps even having orgies in this very room. I found that idea very arousing and hoped that I'd get the chance to see them in action sometime soon.

Moving on I went back into the hallways which was nicely decorated with banners and even some fancy pottery was displayed in alcoves. I also noticed the two Brown guard minions who wore heavy steel armour and carried halberds twice as tall as they were.

Popping my head into the next room I discovered another bedroom this one smaller with only three beds in it. This room looked more grown up than the other one and had more furniture in it. A rather nice vanity table dominated one wall of the room and as I looked through its draws I found quite a lot of make-up and beauty products.

By the beds there were also large chests like the ones in the other shared bedroom these ones were labelled as well the names were.

Piper. Phoebe. Paige.

So I'd gotten my hands on the Charmed Ones in this version of events as well. And Piper's box of goodies suggested that they were Dark Witches as well as voodoo dolls aren't normally used by those who practice light magic.

I took a moment to sit down and think about what all this meant. If I had taken the Charmed Ones and most of the cast of Buffy then why hadn't this version of me ended up making a mess of things like I had. Had he just been a better, smarter Overlord that I or was there another reason perhaps the spell I'd cast had indeed rewritten this reality to be the best one it could.

With a short sharp jolt of movement I found myself in what I assumed me by new study I was even sitting behind a nice looking desk. I must of Blinked myself here.

Blinking was a method of travel used by Warlocks in the world of the Charmed Ones. It wasn't as impressive looking as being to appear and disappear in flames but it was easier to use and quite quick as well.

The fact that I had this power meant that I'd likely married the three sisters in a Dark Binding ritual as those rituals allowed dark magic users to share and develop powers as long as those bound to each other served the cause of evil. Which is something Overlords do very well at.

I wondered what my active power was, last time it had been telekinesis which I could utilise with hand gestures. I tested this out on a paperweight and brought the spherical crystal to my hand. This wasn't the most impressive of active powers a Warlock could have but it was better than nothing. In fact with practice it could be a very useful tool. I'd learned to choke the life out of people with this power in the past and would be able to do that again.

Looking around the study I searched for anything that would give me information about my new life. On the desk there was a large book. I opened it to discover that it was record of income and expenditures totalled up every month. There was also a list of expenses such as how I spent on food and luxury items brought in from other worlds. The book also recorded how much my Mistresses were spending on shopping trips.

It was quite a lot of money and it made me wonder where they were storing all the stuff they were buying. Granted those expanded chests could hold quite a bit but where the would they store all the clothes they were buying. There must be a storeroom around here somewhere. Or perhaps the Mistresses lived elsewhere when not in the Tower.

Reading the records I discovered that in this world I wasn't as wealthy as I had been in mine (hardly surprising given the expenses) but my income was higher. I'd not robbed any gold depositories but I did have some businesses bringing in a profit.

The handwriting in this book wasn't mine it was Anya's writing in my reality she'd handled a lot of the money issues for me in the past so it made sense that this version of me would of made use of those skills.

In this time line I also owned two magic shops. One in Sunnydale and one in Digon Alley. I'd also been buying up property on both worlds. In the Wizarding World I owned a flat in the Alley, a cottage in Hogsmede and a Manor House somewhere in Wales. I also ran a small inn down in Knockturn Alley.

My real estate holdings in Sunnydale were no less impressive. Aside from the store I owned a house, three warehouses and a small mansion. I even owned half of the Alibi Room which was a bar owned by Willy the snitch.

The only mention of income coming in from any other worlds was that of treasures brought in from what the book called expeditions. Every item worth mentioning was recorded with notes on where the items were stored. I wouldn't mind having a look in this trophy room it must be...

**The Dark Tower. Trophy Room. **

I Blinked into the trophy room and swore loudly as I'd been sitting down at the time the swearing startled the two guard minions over by the door. I hadn't meant to Blink here but I'd forgotten how that power was accessed. All you had to do was to think where you wanted to be (or even who you wanted to find) and then you just blinked and by magic you were there. I'd have to relearn how to control that power otherwise I might end up appearing in very unsafe place.

Still while I was here I might as well take a look around. I went over to the nearest trophy case and examined what was inside. Which was a collection of teeth, horns and claws which were tastefully displayed.

A display card told me that they had come from a dragon I'd help to kill that was native to Skyrim. I must of visited that world at a later point in its history as I was pretty sure that the dragons hadn't returned until three centuries after the Oblivion Crisis had ended. This was verified when I found an entire dragon skeleton at the back of the room. This one I'd slain by myself so I must of learned from whoever helped me to slay the first one.

Taking a look inside some of the other cases I found quite a few cool looking swords and other weapons. Clearly in this world I was quite the collector as there were entire cases just full of old relics and rare artefacts. Even with the little cards explaining where each item came from I couldn't identify half of these things. All they in common was that I'd killed someone or something to obtain them.

Some of the items I did recognise were from the worlds my Mistresses came from. For example one small case held the Dagon Sphere. As far as I knew the only thing the Sphere did was repel the Hellgod known as Glory so was rather limited in use. That explained why it was casually displayed here rather than it some sort of secure vault what would hold my most potent treasures. I should check that out...

This time I was able to stop myself from Blinking away to whatever part of the Dark Tower acted as my secure vault. I didn't want to keep appearing in places I knew nothing about because I might hurt myself. Mastering that power wasn't difficult so I'd be able avoid any further displacements.

There were a few cases full of demon parts such as teeth, scales, horns and so on. I'd obviously done quite a bit of creature hunting during this life. Many, many foes must of fallen before me in order to fill these displays. I even had fangs from some sort of dinosaur like creature filling one case.

Having seen everything that'd I wanted to see I started making my out of the trophy room taking note of some of the other displays as I moved. A few more things caught my eye such as a Tak Horn which was a body part taken from a Tak demon. If you stabbed a living thing with the horn it would drain the life force out of the victim so it made a good weapon.

Thinking on that I should really check out the armoury. I might have enemies to fight soon and it would be best to be prepared. So this time Blinking on purpose I made myself appear in the armoury and had a look around.

**The Dark Tower. The Armoury.**

The armoury was right next the forge so it was quite warm I noticed as I inspected my weapons and armour. However the heat didn't bother me as I was too busy admiring the weaponry. I had quite a few tools of violence to play with in my new life.

Somewhere along the way this version of me had picked up super strength as I was able to pick up Olaf the Troll God's Enchanted Hammer. I'd never gotten the chance to use this weapon back in my old life and I was looking forward to bashing some heads in with it.

This other version of me had also gotten his hands on Vocah's scythe a powerful killing tool I'd once owned that had belonged to Vocah who had been a demonic warrior in the service of Wolfram & Hart.

I'd slain him and then taken the box the Firm had used to bring dead people back to life as Humans. I'd have to check out the vaults to see if I had that item if I didn't I'd have to secure some over method of raising the dead.

Also since it was in the armoury rather than the trophy room the weapon must have been used frequently by this version of myself. Perhaps it had some unknown powers like the Slayer Scythe which was also in this room.

Elevated on a rack were the Overlord weapons these tools of slaughter I knew well. The flaming sword, the mace that infected the wounds it created with deadly toxins, another sword which drained mana from anything it stabbed and a lovely doubled headed axe that looked it could fell a thousand year old tree in a single blow.

The Overlord armour was equally as familiar to me. The version of me that either created or stolen this life from had put a lot of effort into collecting what was needed to make the more powerful version of the armour available to Overlords.

One of the suits of armour was as bulky and ornate the armour of conquest I'd had created just before I'd led my army to battle to take Empire City. That suit of shaped metal and magic hadn't done much for me but as I was no longer a god I could do with protection such armour offered.

Examining the other suits I found the armour I seemed to wear the most. I could tell it was often used by the minor bits of damage upon it. Some of the metal was chipped in places were a sword or axe had struck the armour. There was even a dent on the back as if something with amazing strength had tried to punch a hole right through my other selves torso.

Whoever or whatever had made that dent must have been incredible strong but inspecting the damage it didn't seem to be the work of weapon it was more like someone had punched it with a small fist.

I'd get no answers about this from inspecting the armoury further, but there was still so much for me to discover about this new life. Perhaps I could find a Human servant around here and discover what I needed to know from them before killing the informer to cover my tracks. It wouldn't do for anyone to discover how little I knew about what was going on around here, so I'd have to kill any provider of information in order to cover up that weakness.

That seemed to be my only option. Unless there were records kept around here I'd have no other choice. But before I murdered anyone I'd go back to the study and see if there were any other useful books around.

Now that I had control over my Blinking I simply closed my eyes for a second and appeared where I wanted to be.

**The Dark Tower. Private Quarters.**

I started by opening up the different draws on the desk. I found lots of things such as spell scrolls and alchemy recipes but nothing that really clued me in about my new past. I learned a little from examining these bits and pieces.

The scrolls confirmed that I'd visited the worlds that were the setting for the games World of Warcraft and Elder Scrolls but they didn't tell what I had gotten up to on this world.

Checking on the bookshelves it became clear that I'd been quite the student in this life. I hadn't just studied magic either. There were books on the histories of the worlds I'd visited which confirmed that I'd mostly been to the same worlds in my last life only in this time line I'd taken the time to research them better.

The whole point of the spell I'd cast while I'd been temporarily an Avatar was to grant myself a life were I hadn't upset the Grand Design so it made sense that this version of me would of carefully planned his actions so as not to damage the balance between good and evil.

Without access to some sort of diary I'd never find out the details but it wasn't hard to imagine how I could of done things differently.

Looking for more clues I moved a few books and I found a safe hidden behind a collection of tombs about growing magical plants. The safe was a four digit number lock that just required you to type in the numbers in.

2611

With a click the safe opened and I smirked at my cleverness I'd been able to guess the numbers right the first time.

Opening the safe I looked inside expecting to find some great treasure or perhaps more material wealth. But instead I found a Pensive of all things along with small silver bottles that were all labelled. The bottles all had names on them most of which I recognised.

Taking out the magical bowl I placed it on the large wooden desk and examined it. I knew how to extract memories from myself using a wand and I even had a wand to that with but I didn't know how to take a memory out of the Pensive nor did I know how many it could contain. Until I did I couldn't view the memories stored in those little bottles.

However there was something I could do right now that could get me some information. Leaning forward I stuck my head in the bowl.

**A Memory.**

_A force of fifty Brown minions charged forward entering combat with a horde of creatures. Metal met metal as weapons tried to land blows on the beings fighting to end each others lives. _

_Fireballs and lightening went over the heads of the minions and met a shield of magic brought up by Willow Rosenberg and Amy Madison. _

_The horde of enemy creatures was a large one but in the cramped tunnels deep beneath the Earth they couldn't use their weight of numbers to overwhelm the small force of minions who seemed to be fighting better as a team than the creatures they faced. _

_But in the end numbers still mattered and it was only a matter of time before a force of Goblins and Trolls crushed the minions and when they did they trampled the dead as they marched forward. _

_The Overlord in black and blood red armour moved to counter their advanced his flaming sword a beacon in the darkness. The fire weapon cut down many creatures burning some so badly that only ashes were left. _

_The Mistresses of the Overlord chanted spells that vanquished many enemy spell casters like the purple robed Warlocks and a combined effort even destroyed a large demon which towered over the other monsters. _

_The battle moved on and while there were less opponents to battle the Overlord and his Mistresses still found themselves having to fight for their lives. _

_A large and heavily armoured Orc tried to bare the Overlord's way but he lashed out with some sort of green coloured Elder Scrolls spell which killed the Orc. More creatures came and the flame sword dealt with them easily creating burning wounds which made the creatures scream in pain. The Mistresses used their own powers to end the lives of any survivors. _

_As a group they moved on blasting apart a group of skeleton warriors who tried to stop them. Skeletons were tough to kill with swords and arrows but blasting curses blew them apart sending shards of bone everywhere. _

_The mission this group was on came to an end when they found this Dungeon's Heart. The Overlord used the Evil Presence Spell to drain the heart shaped crystal of its energy while the Mistresses held off wave after wave of Imps. _

**The Dark Tower. Private Quarters.**

The memory ended there and I carefully put the Pensive away before sitting down to think about what I'd just seen.

It had been a short memory but very informative. Aside from showing me the power I possessed in this body I'd seen my Mistresses in action. They were quite powerful as well, no doubt they'd be useful tools in the future.

That there was or at least had been a Dungeon Keeper on this world concerned me greatly. As far as I knew there were no Keepers left they were suppose to be long gone. So how had one ended up in this reality?. Had that Keeper been the only one, or were there more around here?.

So many questions and there were no answers to be found. If anything I was more in the dark about what was going on around here despite how much I'd learned from viewing that memory.

I found that odd as if I had truly created this reality by rewriting the history of this world, and of others, shouldn't I remember this world's history as it was part of my own personal history as well.

Thinking about that I remembered that I'd been an Avatar when casting the spell and they existed outside of time and space. Therefore as a group we hadn't been effected by the changes like everything else. I'd inserted myself into this life but I'd not been a part of it until now. It would have been helpful I had the memories of this life but perhaps that would have been a bad thing. If I had both sets of memories I'd get very confused and at least this way I could make sure I didn't repeat past mistakes.

Leaning back in the comfy chair I put my booted feet up on the desk and took a moment to feel really smug about all this. I'd rewritten reality which was just awesome and by the looks of things I had a really set up here with lots of hot babes. And judging by what I'd seen so far around the Dark Tower I was not lacking in resources either. Perhaps in this time line I could finally realise my dream of ruling a dark empire which spanned entire worlds.

I saw a map on the wall that I hadn't noticed earlier and by the looks of it I'd already come to dominate most of this planet. Names of towns and villages I controlled were written in black on the map and the helmet symbol I used was marked next to the names. I guessed that this meant that I controlled them.

Studying the map further it became clear that there wasn't much on this world that I didn't control if anything it seemed that I'd actually added to it as there were marks telling me that there were settlements out there I'd never heard about.

Perhaps I'd moved people here from other dimensions that seemed likely as on the bottom of the map there was a town called New Sunnydale. I assumed that like in my past life I'd saved people from Vampires and Demons only to enslave them. I could of moved them to a new settlement and had them work to support my empire. Conquering worlds took massive amounts of resources and by setting up new villages I'd increase my workforce thus increasing the amount of materials I had access to.

That seemed like something I would of done if I'd been smarter about this whole Overlord thing earlier on. Rather than spread myself over so many worlds I'd brought them to me and built an empire on my own doorstep.

I went back over the big book on the desk and looked through it with a more careful eye. These expeditions I'd gone on were for more than treasure it seemed. Judging by the date system I'd spent weeks on some worlds and only brought small amounts of treasure. I could have been gathering slaves as well there was likely another book around here with details of slave ownership.

The study was rather large what with the high shelves full of books and surfaces covered in cool looking occult items so it took me a while to find the cupboard with the other records in it.

Locating the book that dealt with the people I acquired I quickly looked through and realised that I'd moved thousands of people over the years more than a few new settlements could handle. Back in the massive underground kingdom that was the Netherworld it was easy to house entire towns worth of people because there was just so much space in that vast network of tunnels and caverns. But on the surface such large groups would be more noticeable.

Rechecking the map I located the Dark Tower which was near Spree and discovered that it wasn't labelled the Dark Tower but rather it was called the Dark City. A network of roads seemed to spring out this city and linked across the entire landmass. Clearly the Dark City was my empires answer to Rome.

It must of taken years to build all of this which explained what this version of myself had been up. He'd been setting up a civilization far grander than the so called Glorious Empire could ever hope to have been.

Thinking on that subject, I noticed that there was no mark to show Empire City so it seemed as that empire had never existed at all. The sequence of events that had brought this time line into existence must of prevented the the Glorious Empire from ever rising to power. Snuffing out Greenheart would of seen to that nicely and without that Elf git the whole anti-magic faith that had been around when I arrived on this world might not of existed either. This world would have been a lot easier to conquer if the Glorious Empire had never of existed.

Still even without the magic hating fanatics it couldn't of been easy to tame this planet. But by the looks of things I'd done it or at least the other me had and here I was reaping all the benefits. The part of me that still felt things like guilt and shame (which had disappeared while I was the Source of all Evil) felt a little bad for taking this guy's life. But if what the Avatar Alpha had said was true I'd actually created all of this meaning that I hadn't taken over someone else's life at all.

I couldn't think of a reason why Alpha would lie about that. The Avatars weren't evil people even if they did use evil methods. If I was truly of no more use to them they'd leave me alone. I doubted that they'd try to tempt into reversing the spell because messing with my life hadn't gone well for them and they weren't foolish enough to repeat that mistake.

Still in the end it didn't matter much this was my life now and I'd better get use to it fast otherwise everything that had been accomplished here would mean nothing. However I still didn't know much of what was going on so I'd have to be careful.

That meant doing something like invading another world would be unwise unless I'd been about to do that anyway. I'd just have to see how things were around here before making any choices.

Putting the book away I decided to wander around the Tower a bit more in order to familiarise myself with the place. But before I could do that someone walked into my office.

"Illyria" I gasped.

It was indeed Illyria and her shell still was that of Lara Croft. Which to me was proof that the more things change the more they stay the same. In this reality Illyria looked more Human but she had limited shape shifting abilities so she could look like this by choice. She was also as sexy as ever having a well toned body and breasts big enough to suffocate two men at the same time. Rather than wear her red leather armour Illyria wore tight fitting black clothing which suited her current form.

The Old One cocked her head and seemed to study me as if I was a puzzle in need of solving.

"Your aura is wrong" she declared "yet my other senses see nothing false about you".

Say what now.

In a blur of movement Illyria reached forward as if to punch me but her fist did not connect which was something I was very grateful for as even when I'd been a god Illyria had been to hurt me. Granted during that battle I'd slain her with magic rather easily her attacks had still caused me pain. Now that I was mortal again one blow from her would shatter my skull.

"The bindings still hold you are the Overlord but your aura has changed".

Illyria had senses beyond Human understanding she could detect a lie so rather than try to be false I simply ordered her not to mention the aura thing to anyone. Tara could see auras too but she wasn't a Mistress of mine in this reality so I didn't have to worry about being exposed to the rest of my harem.

"Why did you come here?" I asked of Illyria.

It was so strange to see her again and found that in an odd way I'd missed the blue haired demon god. She was so sexy despite her very alien nature and I was tempted to bang her right here right now.

"We were to discuss your plans for the next expedition" she answered "yet you did not arrive in Vahla ha'nesh at the agreed upon time".

So Illyria was staying in Vahla ha'nesh . That was a big odd but then again there wasn't room for her in the Tower. My Mistresses all shared rooms because the Tower had been built with idea that the Overlord would only have one Mistress. But If I did spend weeks away on other worlds the Mistresses probably did live elsewhere a lot of the time. Perhaps those rooms had only been used regularly before I'd brought properties on other worlds. That would explained why those were so neat and tidy. And I likely had them running my businesses in the Wizarding World and Sunnydale.

If so I best have a harem of exotic babes around here somewhere because I liked having hot babes close in case I needed to release some stress. I'd have to check out the Dark City later and see if I had a harem full of sex slaves tucked away somewhere

"Any thoughts on the next expedition?" I inquired of Illyria hoping that this questioned didn't betray my ignorance.

Illyria nodded.

"I believe that your army is ready for true conquest. We have discussed this before but you have always been unwilling to expand your domain via this method".

If the past had taught me on thing it was that the gods of other worlds didn't tend to like it when another god entered their reality and started taking over. My former guardian angel had told that the only worlds I could conquer without worry of messing this up were worlds that had already fallen to evil.

Replacing an existing evil didn't cause problems as it really didn't change anything. But Hell Dimensions weren't worth conquering in my opinion. But perhaps there were other dark kingdoms I could conquer like Middle Earths Mordor.

"Are you sure that my army is ready" I asked of the Old One "do we have enough troops for a major invasion".

"Yes" replied Illyria "the breeds of Elves you had created now number in the tens of thousands. they are supported by over twenty thousand natural born troops and the Slayers are eager to led them into battle".

So I'd also purchased custom made creatures at Pan-Dimensional Marketplace during this time line. That was good news and I assumed natural born troops meant soldiers born rather than created magically.

Also seemed that in this reality I'd done what I'd once planned to do which was to activate all the potential Slayers and then had them trained to led my army. However I was somewhat concerned by this as messing with the Slayer line would of allowed the First Evil to become active once more. Which meant either I'd already dealt with that issue or that the First Evil was up to something right now and I had no idea what that was.

I'd have to investigate the Hellmouth and see if the Uber Vamps were still trapped beneath the seal. I could also use the Tower Heart to locate any Bringers, to see if the First Evil's minions were up to something.

"We will have to leave most of your army on this world in case of further attacks by Keepers but I foresee no problems with this" Illyria added.

Ah so my main enemy was the Dungeon Keepers then. Well I knew how to deal with them. But still it would be wise not to start a major war while Keepers were tunnelling under my feet. Having in the past made use of a Dungeon Heart I knew that with enough space and time a Keeper could amass a rather impressive army made up of well trained creatures.

I also had to wonder where all the Keepers were coming from. In the last time line they been gone for hundreds of years and now they seemed to be popping up all over the place. My altering of the past had brought about unforeseen consequences but considering that the alterations went back all the way to before the second Overlord game this was hardly surprising and it could have been a lot worse.

Still despite the fact that I knew this enemy well enough to deal with them didn't mean I should ignore them as a threat it would indeed be unwise to send off most of my army. Perhaps a small conquest would be best, something that would gain my army experience while at the same time not be a major drain on resources.

Racking my brain I remembered that I had once conquered one of the many versions of Camelot and that conquest hadn't led to any later problems aside from a small resistance movement which had taken less than an hour to crush utterly.

I'd stuck a version of Morgan La Fey on the throne of that kingdom after making her a Mistress and binding her to me in order to add some of her magical powers to my own. The whole thing had worked out well enough for me so there was no reason not to try and repeat that success.

It could work as I knew which threats to take out and that world had some useful magical items I could have use for. It was just a matter of getting my army to this world, laying siege to the city and putting Morgana Pendragon on the throne after killing her half brother and Merlin himself. I might also have to kill Uther assuming he wasn't already dead by what ever point in time it was the Gate appeared.

I told Illyria about Camelot explaining that it was just one fortified city with a few smaller settlements under the protection of noble families. At that stage of development most of the population would still be farmers. And given that I could introduce more advanced farming methods to this world I might be able to vastly increase my resources by conquering that kingdom. Plus it was bound to have untapped resources that my empire could exploit.

"This war will be unworthy of me" stated my consort "but it will provide your troops with the battle experience they need".

I took that to mean that she agreed with my idea to conquer the city state called Camelot. Perhaps after that I could invade another version of Albion. Fables Albion would be a good choice as it was a rich land full of cool magical objects.

Then I remembered what had happened last time I'd invaded a magical world. The Nine Divines had kicked me off their world but they'd only done that because I'd nearly destroyed Tamriel by fighting the demonic army of Wolfram and Hart.

But Albion didn't seem to have any gods looking out for it otherwise things like the Crawler wouldn't of been able to invade. One of the few things gods did (even the less active ones) was to protect their worshippers from other god like creatures.

Also given the amount of restless spirits lose on that world I guessed that there were no active gods on that world at all as they would be looking after the spirits of the dead. So if I did conquer that world I'd have to do something about the restless spirits or I'd have to deal with endless hordes of Hollow Men.

I'd dealt with this issue in the past by setting up an after life but I didn't have the power or the resources to do that again. Perhaps I could find another way there had to be other ways to get rid of souls that hadn't moved on.

I'd have to think on this and do that I needed space to think in.

"Get started on the preparations to conquer Camelot" I ordered "I'm going to... for a walk".

Illyria looked at me funny again before walking off. If she'd been Human she might of figured what was wrong with me but she was about as far from Human as you could get while still being native to the planet.

Still considering that I still had little understanding of what was going around here I'd dealt with that situation rather well. The other Mistresses might suspect something was going on but they didn't seem to be around right now which gave me time to adjust.

Well I hadn't actually planned on going anywhere for a while it did seem to be good idea to go for a walk. I could take in the sights and examine my Dark Tower some more. I even had an idea about how to get some more information. Once I got some information on what was happening on this world then I could worry about others.

Blinking again I headed down into the dungeons to see what I could discover.

**The Dark Tower. The Dungeons. **

In the first Overlord came this part of the Tower is used to fight creatures you've already defeated in order to gather life force and sharpen up combat skills but in reality the dungeons here were used to house captives and criminals.

Following the sounds of screams I found a few Dark Mistresses at work. I'd employed this race of part demons in the past and in the Netherworld I'd over a hundred of the sadists working for me. In this time line I only had a few dozen and they served me as well as ever it seemed.

Currently three of the leather clad dominatrices were working a girl. I knew who she was as soon as I saw her crying face. It was Hermione Granger another person who died at my hands mere hours again but was alive during this time line.

One of the Dark Mistresses saw me and her high heels clacked against the stone floor as she walked over to me.

"This witch is not yet ready to serve you yet, Dark One" she informed "she is most stubborn but she will break soon".

I ignored the comment and tried to figure out what was going on here. I had no idea why Granger was in the hands of these pain loving freaks. What in the name of the Dark Gods was I up to in the Wizarding World ?.

"Carry on" I told the torturer "I am just stretching my legs"

"Shall have her sent to your bed chamber when the conversion is complete" said the Dark Mistress "unless you wish to have her while she is still unwilling?".

"No take your time with this one" I replied.

Raping people wasn't my thing. I saw no need to bother when I could easily have a girl in my bed who was not only willing to serve me but also eager to do so.

I was just about to leave when I remembered why I'd come down here in the first place.

"On second thought I'll play with her for a bit" I told the pain loving freaks "leave me with her".

The part demon women left the cell and I took out the wand this version of me used. With a few waves and muttered words I ensured that no one would overhear what was said here.

Hermione was to busy sobbing her eyes out to notice what I was up to and it would take a lot of effort to coax her into saying anything but thankfully I didn't have to bother.

"_Imperio". _

The young witches' eyes glazed over and the crying stopped.

"Tell me how you were captured"

My instruction worked and the teenager told me everything.

She'd gone home for Christmas and was spending some time with her parents when Death Eaters had attacked. Her Mum and Dad were murdered right before her eyes and she been stunned.

"Tell me what happened next".

There wasn't much more to tell she'd woken up in this cell and since then the Dark Mistresses had spent two weeks breaking her will.

Her accounting of events did tell me much so I went on to instruct her to tell me more.

"Tell me about the Death Eaters".

Now I was getting somewhere. Granger pretty much gave me the last few years of history of her world. Voldemort had returned but had been destroyed by a new Dark Lord, which I suspected was me, and the Death Eaters now served him. They didn't do much not many people had died but a lot of wand users had gone missing. I suspected that they had found there way to my dungeon and had been converted my the Dark Mistresses.

Wand wavers didn't make good soldiers but if well trained I could them becoming a decent troops for special operations. They could apparate somewhere, do a lot of damage and then disappear. Using them to kidnap people was another good use for their talents.

"What is this new Dark Lord's name?" I asked.

That wasn't a command so I rephrased what I said.

"Tell me about this new Dark Lord".

Granger confirmed that it defiantly me and that Magical Britain was under attack by Dark Lord Gothic. Very few people had ever seen him in person and no one had seen his face. Hermione hadn't even realised she was talking the current Dark Lord.

I suspected, but couldn't be sure, that I existed as two people on that world. It wouldn't be too hard to hide that I was a Dark Lord. I could of found a way to shield my mind and with enough money I could of brought my way into that society. I'd done it before after all.

Plus I was surely a better Dark Lord than Tom Riddle. He gotten himself killed by the same hero twice and once when that hero was a baby. It had taken the oldest evil in existence and its dark army to kill me I'd returned to life far sooner than Tommy boy had.

Learning all of this had cheered up me as now I at least had some idea of what this version of me had been getting up to and once I got some rest I'd go and find out more but that could wait.

I removed the Unforgivable Curse and cancelled the charms I'd used to ensure privacy. I told the Dark Mistresses to get back to work. I was rather eager for them to complete work on the young Witch as I'd never gotten around to fucking her in my previous incarnation.

**The Dark Tower. Private Quarters.**

Appearing from no where I arrived inside my bedroom and started to remove my clothes but stopped when I heard my stomach rumble.

It had been so long since I'd needed to eat for sustenance I'd forgotten what a hungry body feels like. I'd not forgotten what being tried felt like as I'd always made time for sleeping because despite how powerful I'd been I'd still had a Human mind and a Human mind needs rest even if the body doesn't. But I'd only consumed food for pleasure's sake once I'd obtained godhood.

Spying a chain on the wall that didn't look like it was meant for restraining anyone. I pulled it and heard a distant bell ring.

I half thought Lurch from the Addams family might turn up but it was just some girl in dress that suggested she was a native of Spree. For a serving girl living in the Dark Tower she was rather over dressed but none the less attractive. It seemed that in this life I didn't feel the need to put the help in skimpy outfits.

The peasant curtsied and requested to know what it was I wished for. I told her to bring me something to eat and she quickly hurried off to perform that task.

I undressed in front of the mirror and checked out the odd tattoos that marked my skin as well as the few scars the other me had collected. There was a power word tattoo on my left shoulder which was a type of magical rune tattooed on the skin which channelled magic to improve a persons attribute. I had one for physical strength which meant I might have been more warrior than mage in this life.

The tattoo on my chest completely freaked me out once I realised what it was. It was the symbol of the black thorns a group mostly made out of Demons that served the Old Ones who ran Wolfram and Harts operations on the mortal plains of existence.

Years ago I'd ordered at least one group of thorns wiped out while waging war on WR&H so to find out that I was a member was shocking to say the least. I couldn't imagine what series of events had led to me willingly joining such a group.

By the time I'd gotten over the surprise my meal had arrived and only the fact that I was starving for nourishment meant I could bare to swallow any food. I ate in silence not even noticing that someone had entered the room until a pair of hands touched my shoulders.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt the two small soft hands and the person who the hands belonged to was nearly as shocked as I was when I suddenly stood up.

"Why so jumpy, Master?".

I turned around and saw Fred one of the Mistresses. It was very odd to see her given that I'd also killed her early today in that other reality.

This Fred seemed very different to the one who looked after my library while learning the magic of Dungeons and Dragons. Her body language was that of a more open and playful person and her dress was far less modest than what I was use to seeing her in.

She wore nothing but a small pair of white socks and a pink nightie that had teddy bear picture on the front. She also had her hair in pigtails. The whole effect was rather cut and sexy on her and I felt myself become aroused.

"I was just thinking deep thoughts" I told her.

She accepted this and started to give me a back rub commenting on how tense I was. I couldn't tell her why I was so tense but she didn't ask and just dealt with the problem by massaging my muscles.

"Its just me tonight, Master" said Fred "Phoebe and Cordy both had visions. Some Demon trouble and the PTBs don't like it when their visions are ignored so everyone else is busy."

Wait the PTBs as in the Powers That Be. That group was a powerful force for the balance that would never send a Mistress of mine a vision. Well not unless I was working for them in some way. But I was the Overlord and a Black Thorn which meant that I was playing on team evil.

Then again Rose had been an agent of the balance and had worked with me. Also the spell was meant to create a reality were I didn't have to deal with the mess I'd made of the Grand Design. If two of my Mistresses did get visions it might be that I was balancing out my own actions by performing good deeds for them.

I found that idea both reassuring and scary as it meant that I was free from worry about destroying the balance but also meant that I was working for the PTBs and WR&H. The senior partners were known for dealing harshly with anyone who betrayed them so unless they knew what I was up to I'd be in a lot of trouble if they found out I was also serving the Powers.

This concern took a lot more rubbing to deal with and even the skilled hands of this Mistresses couldn't remove all the tension I was feeling.

"I don't think I can make you feel better this way, Master" said my Mistresses "maybe a nice long blow job will do the trick".

Actually that did sound pretty good right now. There was nothing like getting sucked off to cheer a man up.

Removing the rest of my clothes I climbed into bed and Fred removed her nightie showing her thin yet still sexy body. I normally liked my girls to have a bit more in the chest department but with her it didn't seem to matter. She was still very sexy despite lacking a large bra size.

Noticing that I was checking her naked body out the physicist did a slow twirl which let me view her entire nude form. She had no tattoos or scars but she was branded on the right shoulder blade this marked her as property.

Next rather than get into the bed the Texan knelt by the bed and began to pray which was a really odd thing for one of Mistresses to do as in my past life none of them would of worshipped another god in front of me as most of the time I was suppose to be the deity they prayed to. Not that any of them had aside from the odd bit of lip service when required.

So who or what was she praying to?. God?. Some Wicca deity?. I doubted she was praying to the God of Christians and Jews as in his eyes she would be a damned soul just like me. But there were other gods out there some of the very real I should know I was once one of them.

Ending her prayers Fred looked at me, smiled and said.

"I like praying to you cause I know you really care about me even if it does feel a little silly praying to someone I'm about to go to bed with".

The book worm didn't see the expression on my face after she said that as her eyes were already looking at another part of my body. I was so confused by what she said I didn't even notice her mouth getting to work.

So I was a god here as well and at least one of my Mistresses took this fact very seriously. Yet I didn't have any of the same powers as I'd had when previously divine in nature. So either I was a god in name only like say the Gou'ald in Stargate or I was more powerful than I had realised.

I would have to investigate this tomorrow along with a lot of other things but for now I was going to pay more attention to the sexy girl currently pleasing me with her mouth. Investigations could wait night now I really wanted to relax and enjoy myself.

Just a couple of Author Notes.

This will be all the new chapters you'll be getting for my stories for a couple of weeks as I'm playing GM for a D&D group and I want to come up with an awesome adventure. I'll try and get something up next week if the adventure writing turns out to be easier than anticipated.

Also I got a load of reviews from a guest, way to many to reply to and since whoever posted them did so either without membership or at least without signing in I have no to reply. Anonymous reviews are fine once in a while but I'm not going to read a dozen of them and then answer them when I could be writing the next chapter.


End file.
